Triforce Trilogy: The Switch
by FlameTamer16 and IceBreaker14
Summary: When Kronos and Voldemort decide to ban together to get rid the heroes, the demigods find themselves at Hogwarts to take on the Triwizard cup, and the wizards at Camp-Half Blood, to tackle the Labyrinth. Percabeth fluff, and Hinny. Can they make it home?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**1 WEEK AFTER "THE LAST OLYMPIAN" AND "THE DEATHLY HALLOWS". **

A man cloaked in midnight black robes stepped out of the light and into the shadowed interior of the circular room. He did not speak. He did not move. He waited, still as a statue, unfazed by the passing time. Eventually, a door on the opposite end of the room opened, and another figure stepped in.

This _thing _was neither man nor woman. In fact, it was not human at all. When it spoke, its voice sounded like knives scraping against stone. "So you did come. How interesting. Mr...?"

"Names are not important," the other man snapped. Or rather, hissed. Each word came out like a snake's whisper, yet a lot more powerful.

"Fine," the thing with the rasping voice answered. "But why should I trust you with this? You are a mere mortal. Nothing more."

The one cloaked in robes spat. "You have no idea. I am stronger than _you_, Kronos." He said the name with contempt.

There was a strange grating sound. Kronos was laughing. "I don't think so. But peace, we have come to plan, not fight."

A thin smile spread across the other's face.

"Then let us begin."


	2. Chapter1PJ  Just Another School Day

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for reading :) This is FlameTamer16, and I'll be writing the Percy Jackson character's side – Ice will be doing the HP side. There's going to be lots of Percabeth, because I absolutely love the pairing, as well as Taylor Swift references every now and then ;) **

**We'll be updating often, with a chapter of each at a time (C1PJ, then C1HP)  
I used to write Phoenix Wright fanfiction, where like 10 reviews was a huge amount, so to Ice and I reviews mean a lot (hint, hint :P)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Flame: I own PJO! :D**

**Ice: No you don't. P:**

**Flame: T_T**

**#######  
**

How many times have I said this before? Demigod dreams really, REALLY suck.

I dreamed I was walking around New York. Well, not around. More like _above. _Several hundred yards above, maybe a thousand. I couldn't control myself, I just had to keep walking. I walked west until I reached the ocean, then started running. I felt the sky spin around me, like I was going in superspeed or something. Eventually, another city appeared below me. I wan't sure where I was, but then I spotted a big, red bus. Well, it was probably big, but to me it was the size of a paper clip.

London.

What in Hades? I've never even been to London. So why was I dreaming about it?

Then my dream warped, and I was standing alone in a dark room. A voice sounded from above me. Or was it from below me? It came from all around. It sounded like a snake's hissing, and sent shivers down my spine.

"_Get ready, _hero_," _the voice said, pronouncing the last word in scorn. _"The fight has only just begun."_

And with that, I bolted awake, sweating and breathing hard.

"Percy?"

It was my Mom, standing by my bed, concern written across her face.

"I-I'm fine," I muttered once my breathing had slowed down.

She didn't look convinced, but allowed it to pass.

"Well, you better get up now, anyway. It's Sports Day, remember?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. I had totally forgotten about that. All thoughts of my creepy dream were pushed aside and I grinned, leaping out of bed.

Sports Day was going to be even better this year, because Annabeth was at my school. She would race the tracks, and I would take to the pool. Together we would _own _this.

I showered, got dressed, walloped down some blue waffles, said a quick good morning to Paul, and grabbed my car keys. See, I had received one more present from Olympus when I arrived back home from camp this summer.

A blue Maserati Spyder. There had been a letter on the dashboard from my dad, Poseidon. At the end he had written;

_-By the way, I approve of your taste in cars. Especially the logo._

I'd laughed, because the Maserati logo is in fact a trident. Maybe that's one of the reasons I love it.

Anyway, so I bolted out the door and took the elevator down, running out as soon as the doors opened again, and got into my car.

I still couldn't get over how _awesome _it was, even after like 3 weeks.

The engine snarled like a jaguar, and I was off at who-cares-how-many miles per hour.

I drove down the familiar route to Annabeth's place. She lived in a little apartment just a few blocks away. I kept trying to convince her to move in, but she always just smirked and said, "After school, Percy. During college, we can get our own apartment. It's only a year more, after all."

I reached there within a few minutes, which wasn't bad considering the rush hour traffic – and there she was, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said as I pulled over.

She grinned at me and got into the shotgun seat (okay, so there only _is _a shotgun seat).

"Ready to take 'em down?" I asked as I lightly stepped on the accelerator.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling. "Of course." She was wearing sea blue spaghetti straps, white denim shorts, and her Reeboks.

"So you want to do something tonight?" I asked as we drove down the dreaded road to school.

"Sure. Like..?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Dinner? Movie?" I grinned. "To celebrate our sure-victory?"

"Oh, _so_ modest, Jackson," Annabeth muttered, causing me to laugh.

"You _know _we're going to win this thing," I pointed out.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "_You _know you're going to win this. _I _don't have superhuman running abilities."

I shrugged. "Then I'll just have to temporarily injure your competition," I said as seriously as I could, and she looked over to see if I meant it, shaking her head when I let out the laugh I'd been holding back.

I pulled into the school parking lot ten minutes before the bell rang.

Somehow, when I came back from school, I went from being the scrawny kid nobody wants to know to one of the most popular. Maybe it had something to do with my car, or the fact that I had the hottest, awesomest, _best ever _girlfriend in the whole school. Scratch that. The whole world.

I put the car into park, but kept the radio on.

"You look great today," I informed Annabeth, who was smoothening her top.

She sighed. "You say that every day, Percy," she said, but I could tell she was pleased.

I pouted. "So what else am I supposed to say?" I smirked. "It's not my fault th-"

I stopped when I heard the radio.

"_I can't help it if you look like an angel."_

I laughed again. "Yeah, exactly Annabeth. I can't help it if you look like an angel. Or goddess, for that matter." My smirk widened.

She rolled he eyes. "You _always _exaggerate, Percy," was her remark, secretly flattered.

"_Can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no-one else Mmmm, I can't help myself."_

I chuckled. "What's this song called? I like it."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to laugh.

"Hey Stephen – Taylor Swift. I'm surprised you like it. Most guys don't."

I glanced at my watch (waterproof, of course).

"We better go. Only five minutes to change and bolt."

"You say it as if we're criminals," Annabeth commented as she got out of the car.

I cut the engine and got out myself, grinning as I locked the door. See, I'd realized my car wasn't exactly normal within my first few days driving around in it. It could never get wet, by rain water, whatever. So I never had to put up the roof.

Annabeth and I sprinted to the changing rooms (which were opposite eachother) and emerged again at the same time. I was shirtless, with nothing on but swimming trunks. Annabeth had on the school sports outfit – a red and white t-shirt and light blue shorts. She blushed when she saw me, and I snickered.

"G'luck, Wise Girl. See you on the track later, 'kay?"

"As long as you don't show up in that," she muttered.

"Why? Find it…_distracting_?"I teased.

She smacked my arm. "You are such a-"

"Seaweed Brain, I know," I finished for her, beaming again.

She rolled her eyes. "Bye, Percy. Go whip them."

"Sure will."

I leaned in for a quick kiss, before sprinting to the poolside, Annabeth to the sports field.


	3. Chapter1HP Gatecrasher

**Ice: Hello, everyone!**

**Flame: Seriously? That's all you've got?**

**Ice: Well, at least I don't have such a lame username!**

**Flame: Oh, come on! You know IceBreakers are a type of candy?**

**Ice: Well at least I own Harry Potter.**

**Flame: Well at least I own Percy Jackson.**

**Ice: No, Rick Roirdan does!**

**Flame: No, J.K. Rowling does!**

**Flame & Ice: *start bickering***

**###**

**See? This is what happens with members of the opposite sex wrote stories together! :D**

**Oh yeah, and btw this one's from Ice. And we wrote the Disclaimer together :P**

**Enjoy!**

**-Flame**

**####**

Harry Potter had a dream. He was walking down a crumbling street in ruins with newspaper blowing around in the strong wind. The headlines were "Death Eaters Destroy Diagon Alley" and "Diagon Alley 'in Ruins".

Harry stared at the newspaper headlines and with a horrible sinking feeling he realized this dismal place probably _was_ Diagon Alley. He gazed down the street. Dust blew around him, and he saw to his horror that a dark whirlwind had formed in front of him. He tried to get out his wand, but his arms felt like they were set in concrete. He was helpless and paralyzed as the whirlwind opened and a familiar figure stepped out.

"Y-y-you?" Harry gasped, quite shocked at what he saw.

"Yes, me Potter." Lucius Malfoy said back to the helpless wizard whos arms were still locked by his side.

"I-I-"

"There will be no time for your hopeless questions- for now- I Lucius Malfoy plan to carry out the deed that Lord Voldemort planned to do-destroy Harry Potter and become the greatest dark wizard in the world!"

He towered over Harry (who remember was quite helpless) and pointed the wand at Harry's temple.

"Goodbye- The Boy Who Lived." He spat.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared- then Harry woke up.

"Boy, I'm glad _that_ didn't happen in the Second Wizarding War." Ron laughed at breakfast ten minutes later as Harry told the story at Ron's house, the Burrow.

"But think about it Ron, that could still happen. Yeah yeah, The Malfoys have pledged their alliance but- when have you heard an honest Malfoy?"

"True."

"No, seriously, imagine it. The wizarding world would be in ruins!"

Hermione, who they hadn't noticed, sat down beside them.

"You do know you should be practicing magic don't you? We missed the whole seventh year, I feel dreadful feeling like I have the knowledge of a sixteen year old."

"She's lucky, we may have the knowledge of a sixteen year old, she has the knowledge of a twenty year old." Ron muttered.

"Well thanks Ron, but I don't agree. I'm gonna go study."

"She's gonna go study." Ron echoed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm hungry." Harry said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well Mum thought that we should have a big buffet because there's lots of people here so there's bacon, beans, toast, hash browns, coffee, English Breakfast Tea, croissants for Fleur and all sorts of things."

"Lets just enjoy the damn holiday." Harry said and they ran off to have breakfast (Ron tried bouillabaisse to impress Fleur and ended up dashing to the bathroom with a green mouth which got a disapproving look from Hermione).

"All right, who wants to play Quidditch?" Harry shouted.

Eight hands went up.

"OK, Bill, Ron, Charlie and Mr Weasley on one team, Me, Ginny, (slightly muffled giggles went up at this statement but Harry ignored them) Luna and George on the other."

George immediately blushed and muttered "Oh- er, not me, I'm going upstairs," and ran off. George had been under a lot of depression the past week after losing his twin and best friend Fred. Harry was incredibly worried about him, they all were and they knew that he'd never be that joking, loving person they once knew as George Weasley.

"Fine then- er, will Hermione play?"

"Doubt it." Ron muttered.

"Hey! Hermione! Will you play Quidditch with us?"

Hermione made the universal system for NO!, BUZZ OFF!.

"OK, fine then, um… Dean. Yeah Dean."

"Dean! Will you play Quidditch with us?"

"OK, what's the teams?"

"Um, you're on our team."

"Sure, OK."

"All right I'll give you five minutes, and just five, to sort out the teams."

"What? Oh, OK."

Harry took out a piece of parchment and drew four positions.

"All right everyone. Four-a-side Quidditch. Something I've done before. So we've got one chaser, one beater, one keeper, one seeker. Who wants to be a chaser?"

Ginny raised her hand.

"OK, Ginny." He wrote her name in the chaser position.

"Done. Now who wants to be the beater?"

Luna immediately put her hand up.

"Oooh, oooh I do! Me and Daddy play Quidditch at home with snozzleberries and Whackmangoes as the balls Quidditch use!

Its terribly good fun!"

"Uh, ok… fine then." Harry wrote her name in beater position.

"Who wants to be the keeper?"

Dean raised his hand slowly.

"I- I'll try it out." he muttered.

"That's great Dean!" Harry said. "Quidditch is partly all about trying new things. So I'll be Seeker."

"We're all ready then," Ginny muttered.

"Yep, we're all ready."

"Shall we call the other team over?" Luna inquired.

"Ok. Ron! Mr Weasley! We're ready!" Harry yelled.

Mr Weasley held a finger up, signalling "one minute" and went back to his group.

"All right guys, the other team aren't quite ready yet so we'll go over the pla-"

He was interrupted by a massive scream coming from the Burrow, where they were setting up the "We Conquered The Dark Lord" Party.

Harry immediately took action. Grabbing his broomstick, he climbed on and flew off.

He jumped off at the Burrow and flew at the door, breaking it down.

He could hear Fleur's voice far back into the house and someone else's, someone who was more deep and terrifying.

"WHERE IS THE BOY?" He said, in a dark and dangerous tone.

Harry had his back to the door and was breathing slowly and carefully, so they wouldn't hear him.

"I- I don't-"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" The thing shouted, and took a massive run at her. Now, Harry ran into the room and yelled as loud as he could, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The thing inside was not what he was expecting, a giant who was obviously still on Voldemort's side. He was twenty feet tall and his head was at the fifth level of the house. He had horns and wearing a white loincloth.

"A SON OF-" The giant stopped, as if he'd let something out.

"Never mind, I'll just kill you quickly." He muttered and he swung a sword at Harry, which surprised him as he assumed that the monster was magical.

"Who says that?" He swore under his breath and pulled out his wand, muttering a quick curse to stop the monster just in time.

The monster growled and stood up but he was too slow for Harry.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled before the monster could open his mouth.

"And this will teach you a lesson as well." He said, grabbing the giant's blade with both hands and swinging it around. With a startled cry the monster disintegrated into dust.

"God, Harry are you ok?" Ron said as he came in.

The young adult was standing in the corner with a sword in his hand.

Ginny sprinted into the room and hugged Harry.

"My god Harry, I thought you were dead!" She said.

"Well we're all safe now." Ron pointed out.

There was a pause. Then Harry slowly muttered something.

He muttered, "We are not safe."

**A/N: Next will PROBABLY be HP2, probably. Stay tuned :)**


	4. Chapter2PJ  We Torch Sports Day

**A/N: Oh. My. Gods! I never expected this many reviews! Thank you guys sooo much! :D**

**Ice is still sick, so I'm gonna just post this chapter. Yeeah, it's a little pointless, but hopefully fun – the prophecy and stuff will be in the next chappie. :P Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: I just realized that doesn't read Greek. So the "" was SUPPOSED to be Greek for Bird. Sorry 'bout that! :)**

The race was a breeze, as I expected. I shot through the water so fast that I had finished my fifth lap while most people were halfway through their second. First place, no doubt.

When the race was over, I ran back towards the changing rooms, willing myself dry as I went. I slipped back into my clothes, and grabbed a few things from my locker. One was a small bottle of nectar, and the other a banner I made to cheer Annabeth on. Smiling to myself, I made my way to the track just in time to hear a coach yell, "GO!" The competitors shot off, and I spotted Annabeth's blonde hair amongst them.

I slid next to one of my classmates, Colt, on the bleachers.

"Oh, hey Percy," he greeted me.

"Hiya Colt. Which race is this one?"

"600 yards," he replied. I nodded.

Annabeth signed up for the 100, 200, 300, 400, 600, 800, and 1500 yard races – basically all of them.

I held up my banner as high as I could, and cheered. A bunch of my friends joined me, so half the stand was yelling, "Annabeth!"

She walked up and sat down next to me after the race, panting.

"Next race in 5 minutes," she managed.

I frowned. "Wise Girl, don't you think you're outdoing yourself?"

She shook her head. "It takes more than that to do me in, Seaweed Brain. You know that."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I know. At least have some ne- uh, energy drink," I corrected myself hastily.

She gladly accepted the bottle I was holding out and took a sip. Immediately her breathing slowed and she sat up straight, like all the fatigue had been drained from her.

"Thanks," she said, putting the bottle down.

"No problem. How many have you won so far? Besides this one, I mean."

"All of them," She announced, unable to keep the hint of pride out of her voice.

"Nice!" I grinned, but before I could say anything else, the coach was blowing his whistle, calling the competitors for the next race.

"Good luck!" I called after her as she jogged towards the track.

"Thanks!" She yelled back. "And I like the banner!" She made her way to the starting line.

I'd hoped she would. On the banner was a picture of a grey owl holding a winner's trophy. Nobody else would get it, but Annabeth would, and that's all that mattered.

About 45 minutes later, the races were finally over - good thing too, because, as much as I wanted to cheer on Annabeth, my ADHD was getting the better of me, and I was becoming restless.

Annabeth was gasping for air, clutching a stitch in her side as she straggled up the stairs to the bleachers, but she didn't have to go far. I descended quickly and put my arm around her waist, beaming. "Awesome job," I told her. She had won every race but one.

She was still heaving, but her eyes sparkled at my praise.

I captured her lips with mine, and felt her arm loop around my neck.

I heard a few wolf-whistles from the other guys in the stand, but ignored them.

Annabeth surprised me by pulling away after just a few seconds. Her expression was somewhere between a smile and a scowl, and she looked a little blue.

"Not the best idea, Seaweed Brain," she gasped. "I'm still trying to catch my breath.

I laughed and encircled my other arm around her waist, locking my hands to form a ring.

"Oi!" The coach barked over the megaphone. "Spare your girlfriend for a little longer, eh? We need her for javelin."

We both blushed, and I snapped my arms to my sides like a soldier. "Yes, sir!" I called back.

The coach grunted and turned away, but I could swear he was smiling.

I passed Annabeth the bottle of nectar again, and she took another sip before running to the field.

I saw the coach study his list and frown. He spoke through the megaphone again. "Any one of you want to join? We're missing somebody."

"I'll do it," I volunteered.

"Alright, Jackson. _Away_ from Miss Chase, thank you very much."

I felt my face redden, and a couple people snickered.

Javelin was pretty OK, just like in camp (except we didn't have razor-sharp celestial bronze spears that could shred you like paper, but still) so I did fairly well. Then, halfway through the session, it started to rain.

"Great," I heard one of the girls mutter. "This is going to _so _ruin my hair."

I tried not to laugh as I thought of the Aphrodite girls back at camp. Instead I glanced over to meet Annabeth's gaze, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking into the distance, her eyes wide in disbelief.

I frowned. Something was up. I checked the field, but couldn't see anything. That's when Annabeth spoke up.

"Er, Coach, I think we should head inside-"

"Nonsense. There's nothing wrong with a little rain."

"But-"

"Oh, come on, Chase, I thought this kind of thing didn't bother you. I always thought you were the kind of girl who could rough it."

Annabeth really looked agitated now. She looked at me desperately.

" " She said it as quietly as she could, but since the Coach had put about ten kids in between us, that was pretty loud.

Something was definitely wrong. Speaking Greek in public was already taking a big risk.

"What?" The coach really was irritated now. "Can we keep going now?"

"Yeah, sorry," Annabeth muttered.

What was this all about? Birds. Birds? What about birds?

I scanned the sky.

There! Birds! I frowned. So what? I thought Annabeth was afraid of spiders, not birds.

I looked again. They looked like ordinary birds, aside from the fact that they were travelling in a huge flock. But birds did that sometimes, right? Right? They swerved to the side as one, the sunlight glinting off their bronze beaks.

Hold up. Bronze?

" " I shouted, startling the girl who was throwing her javelin.

"Jackson!" The coach yelled. "You too? Come on!"

Hades. I must have said it in Greek too.

"But coach-"

"WHAT?"

"Birds!"

All the other kids stared at me like I'd gone crazy. But these were no ordinary birds. I knew firsthand what they could do. These were Stymphalian Birds, the very same type that attacked camp three summers ago.

Without thinking, I ran forward to where the Coach was standing and grabbed his megaphone.

"Jackson! What in the name of-"

I didn't let him finish. I held my hand in front of my chest and snapped my fingers, felling the strange gust of wind stream out of my hand onto the coach, and every student lined up on the field. I saw the hint of a smile on Annabeth's lips, but when I looked again she was staring intently at the sky.

"The birds above us right now," I began, speaking slowly and deliberately, "Are vicious, flesh-eating and violent. They will peck you to death if you don't turn and run as fast as you can."

For a few seconds everyone had a dazed look on their face. Then their eyes widened and they screamed, nearly running over each other in their stampede to get away. Nobody noticed or cared that we were the only two remaining.

"Now what?" I asked Annabeth, who was looking worried.

"Got any music?" She asked.

"I left my iPod in my locker."

"Didn't think so."

She whipped out her knife from the thin scabbard on her thigh and stood ready in battle position. The rain was really coming down now, and it plastered her blonde hair to her forehead, soaked through her shirt, and dripped from her arms (I, of course, was still dry.)

"Annabeth?"

She glanced over.

"Um, you know, seeing as there's a huge flock of birds who want to kill us heading this way, and I'm all invincible and –"

"I'm not going anywhere, Percy. If you think you can just-"

"Wise Girl, seriously. We don't have the Apollo Cabin this time, and-"

"_No._"

"Okay, here's a deal. You let me tackle the birds, and you get that ogre thing across the field."

"_What?"_ She whipped around. Sure enough, about a hundred yards from where we were, an ugly creature was smiling cruelly, swinging its club.

"Di immortals. An Earthborn. Something's wrong…"

Without a second glance she leapt forward, sprinting full speed ahead. I knew perfectly well that Annabeth could take care of herself in a fight, but it didn't stop me from getting worried – especially with the 'Something's wrong' bit. So, just before the birds arrived, I made a quick prayer to Athena.

_Please. Protect her._

And then I uncapped Riptide and charged headfirst into the mass of birds swooping down.

It was horrible. I couldn't see at all, and couldn't hear anything aside from the deafening squawking. All I could do was blindly slash with Riptide, trying to ignore the uncomfortable pricks everywhere on my body. I jabbed and spun and cut as fast as I could, relying on the frenzied flapping to tell me where the birds were, and hoping that at least Annabeth's fight was going better than mine.

That's when I heard it, the sound making my blood freeze in my veins.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice, strained and panicked.

Zeus dammit! I couldn't even see.

_Please, Father, help me do this… _I prayed, and felt a familiar tug in my gut.

Abruptly the pecking stopped, and there was a burst of strangled, cut-off squawks. I blinked. Hundreds of feathers were falling in front of me.

Without wasting time, I ran forward, looking back for a split second. The rain had come together to form a giant watery fist, which had seized the birds. As I turned back, the hand collapsed, and there was a loud 'thump' as the birds hit the ground.

I sprinted towards Annabeth. Somehow, the ogres had multiplied, so she was fighting five at once. There was a puddle of muck on the floor, so I guessed she had already killed one. But there was no way even Annabeth could take all these things on her own.

I was still too far away to help. It was only twenty yards more, but I knew she didn't even have that long. She was drenched, not only from the rain. Mud splattered her clothes and there was a bright blood stain on her shirt from a gash on her shoulder.

Abruptly I was angry. Furious. Those stupid blocks of mud would _not _beat us, after everything. I sprang forward as far as I could, and threw Riptide as hard as possible.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. My legs kept pumping, but I was completely focused on my blade, spinning through the air.

_Please don't hit Annabeth. Please._

I saw Riptide turn its final circle, then plummet down, cleaving two of the Mud Ogres in half – but I didn't have much time to admire my handiwork.

By this time, I was already on the scene. Weaponless. So I did the only thing I could.

I launched myself onto one of the two remaining ogre's back, clamping my hands on its eyes. It bellowed in fury and tried to buck me off like a bull, but I just tightened my hold.

"Percy!"

I felt Annabeth pressing something into my hand – her dagger. Without pausing to think (when do I ever?) I closed my fist around it and stabbed it straight through the monster's eye.

It crumbled into monster dust, and I fell to the floor still holding Annabeth's knife. I hastily got up, just in time to see Annabeth swing Riptide in an arc, lopping of the last ogre's head.

There was a brief moment of silence. _Thanks, Dad._

"Nice," I said finally, flipping the knife in my hand. "Wanna swap?"

"Very funny, Seaweed Brain," she muttered, but it was sounded strained.

She capped Riptide and threw it to me, and I tossed her the knife, which she caught deftly in one hand.

"We've got to get to camp," Annabeth said helpfully. She looked about ready to pass out.

I picked her up and began walking to the bleacher. "Not until you get some nectar into you."

She tensed, and I guessed she was about to attempt chopping my arm off or something, but then just slumped back.

"Fine," she groaned, like she didn't really want to, but I could tell she was exhausted.

"See," I muttered under my breath, "_This _is why it's a bad idea to sign up for all the races at one time. What are you supposed to do if a monster shows up?"

"Oh, shut u-" was the mumbled reply, cut off by a yawn.

I smirked and began climbing the stairs to the stands.

**A/N: Okay, I didn't want to make Annabeth sound all girly and weak, but honestly, how would you feel if you had to run more than like a mile and then battle 5 monsters at once? Pretty tired, right? So hopefully not too OOC.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Any constructive criticism is great :)**


	5. Chapter2HP  Ghost Town

**A/N: Here's another one from Ice. Next up, PJ&O! :D**

**Disclaimer: Taylor Swift is awesomely amazing. We don't own PJ&O or Harry Potter.**

…**.wow, that was random :S**

**-Flame ;)**

CHAPTER 2

Diagon Alley was attacked that night. The crowd was cheerful after celebrating the Dark Lord's departure, when ten men in black cloaks came down the lane. They wore silver masks and inside the eyeholes there was blackness, blackness like the world had disappeared into the darkness of death.

The people saw what was coming, and some were muttering "God Help Us," and "Death Eaters." The dark men stepped forward and there was a gasp that echoed through the town square. A young child burst into tears. A woman with black hair scuttled forward and picked up the child.

One of evil group laughed and in a deep voice said, " You have no need to fear us. We are mild people, with some taste for violence, but only watching it. Now these things," He gestured behind him. "These things will rip up this area without thinking. They will rip up you without thinking. You have a good reason to fear them." He muttered a word in a strange language which wasn't Mandarin, wasn't French, wasn't English. "Goodbye, Diagon Alley." And with that word, the monstrous things pounced.

"What do you mean 'We are not safe here? I'm sure you don't mean it like that Harry… come on! Of course you're safe at The Burrow. At least, we're safe at The Burrow. We've got you!" All Ron and Hermione's pleading and trying to make Harry feel better wasn't working. He was determined to persuade them The Burrow was not safe.

"Did you see how that monster disintegrated? Is that normal activity for a monster? It. Is. Not. Safe. Here. How many times do I need to tell you? The Burrow isn't safe!"

"Harry, I'm sure the monster was magical. Describe it to me. I'm sure to know." Hermione was desperate to get Harry's mind off the fact he was convinced that they were in danger from whatever monster he thought had attacked The Burrow.

"He was twenty feet tall, with brown hair covering his body. He was wearing nothing but some white underpants, and he had pointy horns. He was trying to find out where someone was, presumably me."

This behavior was extremely shocking for Harry, and it was clear something had upset him and it would be best to leave him alone while he calmed down.

Harry was the first one to speak again.

"I'm sorry guys, I just need a little time to calm down."

"Sure."

"OK."

"Whatever you say Harry." Ron and Hermione said in turn, grateful they didn't have to make a scene.

Harry trudged down to the spare bedroom #3, which was where he was staying in The Burrow.

When Hermione and Ron came downstairs, there was an anxious Ginny waiting.

"How's Harry?"

"Calming down."

"Stressed."

"Upset."

"Oh." Ginny muttered. She had been in Harry's presence when he was like that several times in his fifth year and she knew how nasty he could get.

Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley had stopped the Quidditch game and had summoned the Daily Prophet. He was now hurrying over to Ron and Hermione.

"My god! There has been a- hang on, where's Harry?"

"Explain later." Ron muttered, eager to hear the rest of

Mr. Wesley's notification.

"Very well then, there's been an attack at Diagon Alley! Only seven survivors! One of them has described three creatures, with golden wings and skin and tail like a serpent! How extraordinary is that?"

"Very…" muttered Hermione in a far away voice. "I know! Lets go to the libra- no, that wouldn't work, we're at The Burrow… Mr. Weasley, you wouldn't have a book section in you're house would you?"

"Uh… yeah, we've got a library."

"Thanks," She said before zooming off.

"Um… yeah, so anyway the experts are trying to find out what type of magical creature this monster is." Mr. Weasley finished off.

"That's interesting Dad." said Ginny. "Is Diagon Alley Ok?"

"No, actually." Mr. Weasley answered. "It's in ruins, like a ghost town…"

"Have you received news from George yet Dad?" Ginny suddenly exclaimed.

"No! No I haven't! I'd better go check! Tell your mother will you?" He exclaimed before apperating into the air.

"I wonder what book Hermione was rushing off to find?" Ginny asked Ron. No sooner had she asked it, Hermione came rushing out of The Burrow, panting heavily, covered in sweat.

"Blimey Hermione, you're covered in sweat!" Ron said, rushing to find her a seat.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione managed to say, collapsing into the nearby chair.

Ron raised his hand. "Pleasure." He muttered.

She opened the book on her lap, and from where Ron was standing, he could see the words 'Greek and Roman mythology' written in golden bold font on the spine.

"Right, er, where is it, damn it, I folded the page but in such a dog eared book it's not going to make a difference…"

Ron muttered, " I'll go upstairs check on Harry…" under his breath and ran up the stairs three at a time to drag Harry downstairs and tell him about Diagon Alley.

He burst into Harry's room. "Harry! Harry! You've got to come downstairs!"

Harry was sitting in one corner. He had set the room up like a sort of Quidditch and Magic room, as if he was trying to remind himself his was a wizard. The bed was quite big, with a grey bed sheet. Quidditch posters hung on the wall, with names like Gwenda Jones and Oliver Wood. The Hogwarts motto and flag was posted on the wall: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, the translation, Ron struggled to remember the translation, maybe Let Sleeping Dragons Lie.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"My god Harry, Diagon Alley's been destroyed!"

Harry sat up very straight. "Just like in my dream…" He breathed. Then he said, "We need to get downstairs right now."


	6. Chapter 3PJ  Here We GoAgain

**A/N: Okay everyone! The prophecy is heeeere! xP**

**Just a couple of things:**

**I know the whole ferry thing is not really possible, but hopefully that can pass :)**

**And how do I know what the town just opposite Manhatten is called? Easy. I used to live there. Before I moved to the sweltering hot, sauna of an island *grumbles*. I love New Jersey. And New York. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ&O, but I DO own a bunch of Taylor posters! :D**

**-Flame :P**

**###########**

"How're we going to get to camp?" I asked as I paced back and forth in front of the girl's changing room.

"How would I know?" Annabeth's muffled voice came from inside.

"You're a daughter of Athena. You like, know everything."

Annabeth emerged from the changing room in her original outfit, rolling her eyes. I could tell she wasn't really annoyed, though, because she was smiling, despite her injury. One of the ogres' spiked club had grazed her lower shoulder, scoring a pretty deep wound. We'd dressed it with bandages with the Nurse's office, but it still had to be painful. She had adjusted her spaghetti straps so that they wouldn't touch the wound.

"If we had any drachma…" I started.

"We could take the Grey Sisters, I know. But we don't, and we could be chased way too easily if we took a mortal cab. If monsters came to our school…." She didn't need to finish.

"Di immortals," I summed up.

"Pretty much," she agreed.

I looked out at the field, where the last remains of the rain was running out through and open concrete pipe. There was a plastic pen cap and a leaf riding along the mini current, the cap going a lot faster since it was partially underwater.

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

"What?" It was kind of funny, seeing as she was always the one who came up with the ideas.

"The water."

"You want to take a boat to camp? That would take forever AND we could be tracked."

"No, we could – just come, I'll show you," I said, grabbing the wrist of her good arm.

"Percy, _where are we going_?"

"The Hudson River!"

"Are you sure that's a good id-"

"We don't have any choice! Come on!"

We ran right onto the road, swerving in and out of the traffic. Luckily our school was quite close to the river, so we made it in about five minutes. The sky was clear today, and New Jersey looked green and inviting as ever. Part of me wished we were really just going on a picnic, just boyfriend and girlfriend, somewhere in the cozy little town Edgewater just opposite, instead of running from some bloodthirsty monsters trying to kill us. 

I spotted a ferry just about to leave for New Jersey at the dock, and ran faster.

"Wait!" I yelled, running up to it and vaulting over the side. Annabeth followed me just as the boat left the pier.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

We both turned to find one angry security dude standing on the deck, scowling.

"Uh…" I didn't really have a backup plan ready. There was only one way out. I took a step back. Now or never. "My girlfriend over here has them," I replied, faking a smile.

The guard narrowed his eyes, obviously not buying it.

"That's right, sir, I do," Annabeth cut in, playing along. She began rifling through her bag.

I took another step back. My back was now pressed to the rail of the deck.

"Oi! Wher-"

"Aaah!" I leaned back on the rail, flailing, and fell into the water (making sure that I got wet).

"Help!" I yelled up to the boat. "I'm-" I willed myself underwater for a second to add to the effect. "-drowning!" I gasped.

The guard was looking bewildered, his eyes darting between Annabeth and I. I saw Annabeth's grey eyes go from confused to clear in a split second as she realized what I was doing.

"Percy!" She called in fake distress, hurling herself off the edge.

"WHAT THE-" The guard cried in shock.

Annabeth swam towards me, and I pretended to panic, dragging her down.

"Percy!" she protested, and edge of fear creeping into her voice. Zeus, she was good at acting.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the guard getting ready to throw a life ring. Without waiting any longer, I pulled us down into the water and willed us down, forming a bubble around us at the same time.

"What was _that_ about?" Annabeth exclaimed. "You realize we could have just jumped from under the bridge?"

I paused. "You know? I never thought of that."

She sighed. I realized we were both dripping wet, and quickly dried the both of us.

"Anyway, let's go."

I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating. I had never done this before. Seconds trickled by. A minute.

"Percy, are you sure…?"

Abruptly, the bubble jerked forward, racing through the water at an amazing speed. It felt great, like we were on a crazy roller coaster ride. I laughed out loud. "To Camp Half-Blood!"

I glanced over at Annabeth. She looked kind of green.

"Are you okay?"

She held up a hand, like, _Just keep going so we can get out of here._

I could feel the effort of motorizing the bubble eating away at my strength. Thank the gods I hadn't entered any track races.

Annabeth let out a moan. She was now a sickly shade of yellow greed, and her expression clearly told me she was going to puke if we didn't reach in the next five minutes.

I willed the bubble to go faster.

We were only a few miles from Camp-Half Blood. We had passed into salt water a little while ago, so my navigational senses were now working.

"Just a minute more, Wise Girl," I tried reassuring her, but got no response.

We began to rise. A moment later we broke the surface, the momentum throwing us onto the shore of Camp Half-Blood.

Silence.

Then Annabeth struggled to her feet, turned around, and threw up right into the ocean.

I got up and stood behind her, rubbing her back. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she groaned.

"Er…sorry?"

"Never," she croaked, "_Never _do that again, Jackson. You hear?"

I gave her a small smile. "I got us here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, whatever," Annabeth huffed, stomping off towards the Big House.

"Hey, c'mon Annabeth, wait up!" I called, scrambling after her.

I followed her into the building, and we came face-to-face with Chiron. His expression was grim.

"Annabeth, Percy." It was as if he had been expecting us.

"Chiron? What's wrong?" Annabeth looked concerned.

"You might want to visit the Oracle. She was some…not so good news." The centaur grimaced.

Annabeth and I groaned simultaneously. To think we had so close to having a normal year.

"We'll go now," I said reluctantly, spinning around and marching across camp, Annabeth by my side. We passed a few campers as we made our way to Rachel's cave. It was a day before summer, so most of the campers would be arriving tomorrow, but some, including most of our good friends, were already here.

I brushed aside the fabric curtain entrance to Rachel's cave and stepped aside for Annabeth to come in, too.

Apollo had done up the cave pretty neat. There was colored lighting, lava lamps, a pinball machine, a plasma TV, a couch, a desktop where a laptop was resting (plugged into a socket in the wall), a bookshelf, a table, and a four-poster bed. It was kind of like a studio apartment built into a rock wall.

Rachel was pacing up and down, her forehead creased with a frown. She didn't notice as we came in.

"Hey, Rach?"

"Hmm?" Her head snapped up. "Oh, hey, Annabeth, Percy." She looked troubled.

"Sup?" I asked casually, crashing back on the couch. Annabeth seated herself next to me.

"We received a package yesterday," Rachel explained, sitting down on a stool in front of us. "From an anonymous source. It was addressed to me, so, naturally, I opened it."

"And something bad happened?" I guessed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Inside was some sort of orb," Rachel continued. "When I touched it…" she shuddered. "I think I passed out. The others said they found me knocked out an hour later. Apparently I started spouting random names when I woke up." She produced a crinkled list from her pocket and passed it to Annabeth.

She studied the list and frowned. "What's this supposed to mean?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. But the weird thing is, almost all the people on the list arrived between the whole sphere fiasco and now. And now you're here. It's complete."

"Perceus Jackson, Annabeth Chase," Annabeth read out loud. "Thalia Grace, Nico diAngelo – wait, the Hunters are here?"

Rachel shook her head. "Just Thalia. She arrived about four hours ago. Said she had a feeling that she was needed."

"That's weird," I muttered before Annabeth started reading again.

"Travis and Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Dare, Clarisse laRue, Katie Gardener, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beuagard – hang on! Beckendorf and Silena are-"

"I know," Rachel muttered. "I have no idea what it means. That's why I said _almost _all of the people are here."

"There's one more name one here," Annabeth declared, shifting the paper. Her eyes widened. "L-luke Castallean…."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

The conch shell sounded.

Rachel stood. "Well, we'll find out soon enough what all this means. For now…all we can do is wait."

Have I ever mentioned I hate waiting?

"Oh, great," I muttered under my breath. "Just another death foretelling prophecy on its way. Super. Just great."

Annabeth shot me a glare and stood up. I sighed, and followed her out the cave and to the pavilion.

~o~

I picked at my food, sitting alone at the Poseidon table. The meal laid out was delicious – roasted beef, meat kebobs, baked potatoes, and buttery rolls, but I just didn't have an appetite. Was it really too much to ask to be normal for one summer? One freaking summer? I miserably poked a potato with my fork.

I looked up and spotted Nico in front of me, Thalia behind him. The daughter of Zeus seemed to be thinking, chewing slowly. Nico was digging into his food with enthusiasm. He caught my eye and beamed, waving. Well, he was in an unusually good mood. Chiron probably didn't tell him.

I glanced at the Athena table. There were only four people there – Annabeth, her brother, Malcom, and two others. Annabeth's food lay untouched on her plate, and she was gazing out at the ocean. I couldn't help but notice how _cute _she looked when she did that, her chin resting on her hand, her honey blonde hair falling into her face –

Shut up, Jackson. Gonna go die on some quest anytime now, remember?

I went back to poking my potato.

"Attention, campers," Chiron cleared his throat and stood. All eyes turned to him.

"As I'm sure most of you all know," he began, but was stopped by a strange strangled sound coming from behind him.

Rachel staggered forward, eyes glowing green.

I leapt up, and, along with Nico, we ran up and caught her by either arm as she hunched forward, only her head raised as she opened her mouth and to speak in the rasping, triple voice of the Oracle of Delphi that sent shivers down my spine.

"_14 campers shall travel where worlds collide_

_And see the fates of heroes intertwine_

_Where the enemy is not exactly whom it seems_

_And division will fulfill the Dark Lord's schemes_

_Saviors of worlds must work together_

_To change their fates, for worse or better."_

There was a brief moment of silence.

It had begun.

##########

**HP3 and PJ4 coming soon – stay tuned! And thank you sooo much for your reviews! You guys rock :)  
**

**Oh, and Happy Late Valentine's Day! :D**


	7. Chapter 3HP Close Call

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! Ice wasn't feeling too well.**

**Anyway, here you are, and PJ is coming up on Thursday evening (our time, so if you're in the States it'll probably be Thurs morning.)**

**Disclaimer: **

**I could tell you, we don't own PJO**

**And we don't**

**Own Harry Potter, no~**

**Cookies if you got it ;)**

**-Flame  
**

CHAPTER 3

Harry dragged Ron downstairs just to see Hermione open the book to the page 'Gorgons', and begin to read.

"Gorgons are sometimes depicted as having wings of gold, brazen claws, the tusks of boars, but most often with the fangs and skin of a _serpent. _The oldest oracles were said to be protected by serpents and-"

"A gorgon image often was associated with these temples." Harry interrupted, reading over her shoulder.

"Hang on, an oracle? Isn't that Greek?" Ron asked.

"YES! We're reading a book about Greek mythology!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh. Yeah."

"So anyway, carry on." Harry said, eager to hear what was to come next.

"Lionesses and sphinxesare frequently associated with the gorgon as well. The powerful image of the-"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione turned around just to see a thousand pound black dog with glowing red eyes leap at her from across the corridor. She rolled out of the way and whipped her wand out of her pocket. "STUPEFY!" She yelled and a red stream of light flew out of the wand and hit the monster square in the chest.

The monster flew backwards, slamming into the wall, breaking a glass ornament on a shelf nearby which fell off the wooden cabinet and shattered on the beast's head. The massive animal roared, enraged, and pounced at Ron. Ron fumbled in his pocket for his wand but Harry saved the day. Leaping in front of the huge creature he roared, "IMPEDIMENTA!"

The monster froze; it's claws ready to slash Ron into pieces.

"Quick. The monster will unfreeze in about two minutes . We need to apparate straight away."

"But-"

"WE HAVE NO TIME RON. The giant hellhound will unfreeze in approximately one minute 30 seconds."

"Hermio-" But Ron didn't have time to finish his complaint as Hermione had already grabbed his and Harry's arms and whisked them away.

The trio landed on a hill somewhere in the middle of Scotland. There were about twenty houses positioned in a circle around the hill and a train track just beside the circle.

"Er, Where have you taken us Hermione?" Ron asked, for the place was unfamiliar in every single way to him.

"You seriously don't recognize this place?" Harry said, admiring Hermione's quick thinking.

"Nope."

"It's the town two miles away from Hogwarts! You know, that place with the big hill behind it?"

"Still don't remember it."

"Never mind."

"So, anyway, how are we gonna get to Hogwarts?" Ron thought out loud.

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"We're going to walk."

"But, you know I hate walki-"

"RON. We are GOING to walk." Hermione said with a look that said 'complain one more time and I am going to SMASH you into pulp.'

Ron gulped.

"So which route are we going to take, Hermione?" Harry asked politely, trying to raise their spirits.

"Follow the track." Hermione said, as if it was obvious.

After walking a mile, they began to see the castle in the distance. It was massive, but even from there they could see part of it was in ruins.

"Oh joy," Hermione muttered, "they haven't fixed all of the school."

"Well they wouldn't of, would they?" Ron said, "It's only been two weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts! They don't have that many members of staff!"

"I know, but you'd think they'd at the least call in Magical Maintenance to help, wouldn't you?" Hermione stated back to Ron.

"They have."

"They have?"

"Yeah. My dad told me that the damage done by death eaters could be so great that it might be beyond repair. The magical maintenance crews are really struggling to build parts of Hogwarts. Permanent magical damage could of m "

"_Oh no." _Hermione, for a second forgot all about her argument with Ron, as she imagined no education until Hogwarts was moved to another location.

"So anyway, builders are _needed _at Hogwarts."

They were getting much closer to Hogwarts now. About two hundred meters away Hermione spotted a problem.

"How are we going to get across the river? Are the boats still available over the summer break? How are we going to get in?"

"Oh, believe me, I've got a plan." Harry muttered. "There is a way in."

"I can't believe you managed to get me to do this." Hermione moaned. "You know I hate using my talking patronus. It drains all my energy."

"But you're the only one who can actually do it." Harry said.

"All right. But on one condition."

"What?" Harry and Ron said together.

"No copying my homework in your N.E.W.T year."

Ron groaned.

"Do we have to?" Harry asked.

"YES."

"Please?"

"Unless you don't want me to cast a talking patronus."

"Fine." Harry and Ron groaned.

"OK. Here goes." And Hermione summoned all her strength into thinking of a message and blasting it out of her wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver otter burst out of the tip of her wand. It flew around their heads in a circle before breaking over the barrier.

"Lets hope that worked." Harry muttered under his breath.

By now Hermione looked ready to collapse. She was really pale and sweaty.

"We'd better get in as fast as we possibly can," Harry said.

They could only just see the patronus fly over the lake and into the castle.

About two minutes later a light turned on inside.

"Lets just damn hope that light actually means that they've got to us."

A few minutes later, a bright shining light came out of the castle. Behind the bright light was their former transfiguration teacher and headmistress of Gryffindor and Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. As they got closer, Harry realized that the bright light was Hermione's patronus. The headmistress got to the river's end, got out of the boat and said, "Potter? Granger? Weasley? What are you doing here?" Then realizing how impolite that must of sounded she said, "Come in. I have very bad news to tell you all."

Rowing back on the boat, Harry must have been the most seasick he had ever been in his entire life. He was feeling terrible.

"So, what are you here for?"

Hermione told Professor McGonagall what happened.

"Well, I'm not a Dumbledore, I can't tell you for certain what it was, but let me tell you one thing: it is most unusual for monsters to follow wizards like that. In fact, if what you say is true, I'm surprised you weren't attacked while you were coming down the railway."

"So what was the bad news?"

"Sybil has told her third ever prophecy. It's not good, not good at all."

Harry threw up over the side.

"Nasty." Ron murmured.

"So what did the prophecy say?"

"_The- _actually, let her tell you herself."

"Did she know she had just completed a prophecy?" Ron asked.

"Actually, against all the odds, yes. For the first time ever, a seer has known what she or he has just said after telling the prophecy."

"Is that good?" Ron asked.

"We're not sure." replied the grim faced McGonagall.

"Surely-"

"Oh look, we're here." McGonagall said in a raised voice, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from the prophecy. "Since there aren't any spare towers to sleep in, you'll have to spend the night in Gryffindor Tower. Tomorrow we'll discuss what to do. Bedtime at eleven pm." She moved to turn away. "Oh, and for dinner, you'll find a plate of cheese and ham sandwiches in your dormitory. I'm afraid there are no other students at Hogwarts so you'll be-" She paused. "What's that bright light coming in through the window?" she wondered out loud.

A silver hare floated in through the window. It sat on the ground and said, in Luna Lovegood's voice, "Hi everyone! Can we come in please?"

**A/N: Heads up Percabeth Fans! I wrote a PercyxAnnabeth oneshot a few days ago and it's currently on my profile. It's my first songfic and it would mean a lot to me if you could check it out and tell me what you think (plus you'd have some PJO before Thursday ;D). **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! And a shout out to Arocksprpl2 whose review really just made my day =D**

**Cya soon everyone!**

**-Flame**


	8. Chapter 4PWe Have a 5050 Chance of Dyin

**A/N: ThankyouthankyouTHANK YOU guys soooo much for all your wonderful reviews. It really means a lot to us :)**

**Okay, I put some fluff in here 'cause I didn't want the mood to be too grim or anything. But yeah, the quest starts here! Enjoy!**

**Xoxo Flame**

**####**

"Infirmary!" Chiron ordered. "Will, go with them."

Without wasting a second, we hoisted the Oracle onto our shoulders and carried her over to the infirmary, and laid her out on one of the beds.

"Can you do anything for her?" I asked Will anxiously.

"I don't know," Will muttered. "She's mortal. The ambrosia and nectar would kill her." He bit his lip and placed two fingers against her neck, checking her pulse, then snapped his fingers. "We need a defibrillator. Go get Thalia."

I nodded quickly and dashed off.

Chiron was in the middle of talking to some of the younger campers, telling them not to worry, etc, when I came up.

"Thalia!" I called, and saw the daughter of Zeus look up from her table. "They need a current." She nodded, understanding immediately, and vanished into a silver mist.

I was going to run back when I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I spun around to fade Annabeth, her stormy eyes as hard as stone. "Big House."

I nodded ad without a word we raced into the building, Chiron right behind us.

Inside were a bunch of people. At first I thought Chiron had called an emergency head-councilor meeting. But if that was the case, something was off. Chris and Grover shouldn't be here, and neither should-

"Tyson!" I exclaimed, running up to my half-brother.

"Brother!" He crushed me in a bear hug, but I didn't mind. It never even hurt anymore, thanks to the River Styx.

"How did you know you know you were supposed to be here?" I asked, thinking back to Rachel's list.

Tyson frowned. "I did not know, Brother. Daddy told me I should come here."

Word of the prophecy must have reached the gods, then. Of course. But did Poseidon know something I didn't about all this…?

"Attention, demigods!" Chiron clapped his hands. "As some of you know, a few days ago, our Oracle foretold a list of names. It is evident now that these people have been chosen to go on the quest."

Everyone started talking at once.

"But there's never been a quest this big!" Connor Stoll yelled above the noise.

"Nor, I believe, has there been a prophecy of this magnitude so close to the solving of a Great Prophecy," Chiron replied.

"So now what?" I asked quietly. "How do we find this 'lands collide' place?"

The centaur sighed. "I wish I knew, Percy."

"We do have one lead," Annabeth spoke up at last.

All eyes turned to her. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Well? What is it, Wise Girl?" I prompted after a few seconds.

She sighed. "The sphere, of course," she said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

There was a chorus of 'Oh, yeah's and everyone started muttering again.

I turned to Annabeth. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

She frowned. "I was never mad at you, Seaweed Brain."

"The whole bubble thing?" I reminded her.

"That was just mildly annoyed."

"Could've fooled me," I mumbled.

Just then, Will Solace burst into the room, breathing hard.

"Rachel's fine. She'll be up and going in about fifteen minutes."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

Will rushed off again, and the chatter started back up. Then Chiron started going on about plans and preparations and how we were going to save our fates, and all that. Just your typical pre-quest lecture/pep talk. Nothing new.

Around halfway through I got bored, so I tool Annabeth's hand and started tracing random patterns on the back of her palm with my thumb. The worried crease on her forehead smoothened a little bit.

About three hours later, the meeting ended.

"Two hours to prepare. Then all the chosen ones, including the Oracle, shall join on the beach."

There were murmured agreements, and we all filed out of the Big House.

"Gods, we were in there for _ages_!" I complained to Annabeth once we were outside.

She sighed. "Percy, the meeting only lasted twenty minutes."

I blinked stupidly. "Oh."

Annabeth laughed at my expression, but just as quickly her face was set and grim again.

I frowned. "What's up, Wise Girl?" I squeezed her hand lightly.

"Nothing," she said. "I just wish we could have a normal year, you know?"

I nodded solemnly, and we separated to go to our cabins.

~o~

Packing was no big deal. I threw a few clothes, a Ziploc bag of ambrosia, a bottle of nectar, and some drachma into a blue trekking backpack, slung it over my shoulder, made sure my shield/watch was securely fastened to my wrist, and Anaklusmos was in my pocket.

I took a last look around my cabin. Once again, I had a feeling I wasn't returning for a very long time. With one more deep breath of the sea-salty aroma of the room, I spun around and walked out the door, only to bump into Annabeth.

"Oh, hey Seaweed Brain. Just thought I'd see what you were doing."

I shrugged. "Just packing. Wanna go spar for a while?"

She cracked a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back, despite the grim situation.

"Any time, Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

~o~

Sparring with Annabeth is one of my favorite things to do, along with kissing her, swimming, and riding pegasi.

I had won the first round, but now Annabeth looked set and determined on completely whopping me. She attacked so fast her knife was nothing but a bronze blur. I was a little clumsy – out of practice, I guess. I was sweating now, trying my best to get in, but Annabeth knew me too well. Before I knew what was happening, she had slipped behind me. I twisted around, but it was too late.

She brushed her fingers lightly over the small of my back, and that was enough. I gasped as the jolt ran through me like a current. My legs buckled, and I fell to my knees in front of a smirking Annabeth Chase.

Now let me clarify. It didn't exactly hurt. In fact, it feels _good_ (then again, this was Annabeth – I doubt it would feel all that great in contact with celestial bronze or cold steel), like this jolt of tingling energy just shoots through me, numbing everything else, stunning me. Everything on my Achilles spot I feel magnified, so the electricity from her touch was unbelievable.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "I win," she said smugly.

I decided to mess with her a little, and twisted my face into a pained expression. "Aaagh," I groaned in mock pain.

Annabeth blew a stray strand out of her eyes. "I know you like it Seaweed Brain. You're a horrible actor."

I groaned again.

Her sure expression faltered, and she opened her mouth to say something.

I saw my chance and took it, leaping up and engaging her in one of our famous tickle wars.

"Aaah! Percy! Get-get off-me!" Annabeth protested in between laughs.

"Nope." I popped the 'P', smirking.

"F-fine. It's-on!"

~o~

The fight ended with a kiss a good fifteen minutes later, after a fair share of laughing and pleading from both of us.

Only when we broke away did I notice the crowd of Aphrodite campers that had formed, and hear the chorus of "Awww!"

We both blushed and I stepped back. "C'mon, guys, is there no privacy?" I complained, pouting slightly.

One of the girls giggled. "Sorry, Percy. You two are just so adorable!" She squealed.

Annabeth sighed.

"I don't really blame those boys. They probably came to stare at you," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "There are _way_more girls than guys in the Aphrodite cabin."

I raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So…"

"Are you seriously _jealous_?" I teased, and was rewarded with a punch in the arm. I rubbed it absent-mindedly, forgetting that it didn't even hurt.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth slung on her bag. "Let's go. They're probably waiting."

The grim atmosphere returned with the mention of the quest to come. I grabbed my own sports bag and followed Annabeth out.

The moon was already up in the sky, which was almost purple. The starts were not out yet, though, which was disappointing, because I would've liked another look at the Huntress constellation before we left.

Hephaestus had once said that daybreak was a good time for making decisions. I wondered what twilight was a good time for. Sending yourself and a bunch of your closest friends on a quest where someone would probably die?

If that was the case, I didn't like twilight all that much.

By now, I could make out the silhouettes of my friends standing around the beach.

Ten people in all, plus Chiron, who was waiting with the rest.

"Sorry we're late," Annabeth apologized as we set our bags down. "We ran a little late."

The campers exchanged amused glances and a few snickers, and I inwardly groaned. How fast did gossip travel around here?

Chiron cleared his throat. "Are you all ready?"

"No," I muttered under my breath, but no-one seemed to hear me.

I took in the faces of my friends. Rachel, Connor, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, and of course…

"Annabeth?" I asked.

She nodded determinedly. "Ready."

I glanced up at everyone else. Most of them nodded like Annabeth. Travis gave me a thumbs up, and Clarisse a wide grin.

"But we still don't know how we're going to there," Thalia pointed out. "Wherever 'there' is."

Chiron stepped to the side, revealing the sphere sitting in a cardboard box.

"Will and I examined this. It seems that there is strong magic emitting from it. So strong, in fact, it can only be for teleportation, or…er, destruction. Hopefully the former."

Everyone shifted uneasily. Teleporting with a random magical object was one thing, but teleporting with a random magical object that had 1 50 percent chance of killing you was something else all together.

I stepped forward. "I'll go first. Since…since I can't get hurt." I wasn't too sure though. Something told me that if there really was some weird death spell on that thing, no River Styx would help me out here.

"No." Annabeth strode forward to my side. "If you go, we all do."

The other campers yelled in agreement.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled. "All together?"

Slowly, we all edged forward, until we had our hands barely an inch from the glowing ord. It filled my vision. I focused on it so completely that I almost missed Annabeth starting the countdown.

"3…"

I really hope we don't all die as soon as we touched this stupid thing. That would really suck.

"2…"

I would never be able to live with myself (or maybe I wouldn't _be_living) if they died as well. Never. Especially if_she_died. Now, or during the quest. I winced. It was too painful to think about.

"1."

As one, we reached out together and touched the sphere.

It felt like a hook had grabbed me from behind, jerking me up into the air. I could feel Annabeth and Grover one wither side of me. We were speeding forward at an unimaginable speed, wind whipping around us, and whistling in my ear. It was almost like Shadow-Travelling, minus the darkness and weird sounds. It didn't really bother me, and I'd bet that Nico wasn't affected either, but I was worried about the others, namely one daughter of Zeus.

At least we weren't dead. Yet.

I tried to steady myself, but found my hand glued to the sphere. We just kept spinning, flying…I closed my eyes.

Eventually the whistling stopped, and the wind died down around us. I had just registered this when the strange suction power of the orb suddenly disappeared, and we were all flung onto the ground with several thuds.

I got up immediately, dusting off my Camp T-Shirt, and helped Annabeth up. She looked dazed, but not hurt. I was pretty dizzy myself.

Everyone else was getting to their feet, too. Thalia was deathly pale. Grover helped her to her feet, and she stood still, panting.

Finally, it dawned on me that we had arrived. Everyone seemed to realize this at the same time, too, because we met each other's gaze, then slowly turned around.

Directly in front of us was a huge castle. And when I say huge, I mean ENORMOUS. The size of the Met and the National History Museum put together, doubled.

Towers sprung out from all sides, and it seemed to be made out of gray stone and various metals.

I swallowed and turned to Annabeth.

"I think I'm going to have to cancel our dinner reservations for tonight."

"Gee, you think?"

**A/N: Okaay! Hoped you liked it. We got a long weekend coming up, so maybe I'll be able to write a Percabeth one-shot as well :D**

**And if you haven't read my songfic Sparks Fly, please drop by and tell me what you think! :)**

**See ya soon!**

**-Flame =P**


	9. Chapter 4HP The Portkey

**A/N:**

**Flame: *clears throat***

**Ice: Can we do a constructive author's note that doesn't have anything to do with Taylor Swift for ONCE?**

**Flame: No.**

**Ice: That's mean.**

**Flame: HAH! *pumps fist* You quoted Taylor Swift! :P**

**Ice: *sigh* We don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson..**

**Flame: OR Taylor Swift, because she is way too awesome. **

**Ice: Can we just get on with it?**

**Flame: No.**

CHAPTER 4

"Are you in some type of trouble or something?" Luna asked brightly on the way back on the boat.

"Er... no, not really, but we just need to stay at Hogwarts while we know we're safe."

"OK!" Luna said with a beam on her face. As she started to talk to Ron, Harry wondered how she ever got put in the 'intelligent' house.

There was silence for a while. As they got off the boat Professor McGonagall started to say to Luna what she had say to Harry and Ron but a sudden noise made her turn around.

She sighed.

"Luna, you didn't bring anyone else with you, did you?"

"WE'RE GOING TO NEED MORE BOATS." Professor McGonagall said with gritted teeth.

"Look Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, "I didn't realize this-" She gestured around herself where three boats with three (with one group of four) passengers on each were happily gossiping, "-was going to happen. Besides, we're not going to need more boats."

"Anyway, they're here now and there's nothing we can do about it." Ron said with a grim face.

"You're right," McGonagall sighed. "But still, we can't have fourteen wizards lounging around Hogwarts. We'll need to have teachers-" She paused, obviously in shock from something we didn't know about.

"What is it Professor?" Neville asked nervously.

"Fourteen…" McGonagall muttered, obviously not exactly listening.

"PROFESSOR!"

"Oh! Sorry, its something to do with the prophecy. There are supposed to be fourteen wizards going on some type of quest."

"Quest? But professor, we've never been on a quest! Hogwarts have never done quests!"

"I know." McGonagall replied silently.

"Whoa, whoa- what about a quest? What about a prophecy? I don't get it…" Neville (in the other boat) looked from Harry to Ron to Hermione.

"Oh Yeah!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. "We didn't tell them about the prophecy!"

"Prophecy?" the murmur began to spread around the boats.

"Tell you what we mean when we get out of the boats," Harry said to the crowd. By now the students were there.

"All right! Into a line! Single file everyone!" McGonagall shouted. Harry noticed Hagrid lumbering out of his hut towards the group of students.

"What's all this racket 'bout then Profes- 'Arry! When did yer come?"

"Hagrid- there's more than just Harry here." McGonagall said grimly. "There are fourteen students._ Fourteen._"

Hagrid went pale.

"But… but 'Arry-"

McGonagall lead them into the castle before Hagrid could say another word.

"Right." She raised her voice slightly so all the students could hear. "There will be- oh for goodness sake can you just tell them the rules Harry? Now go to bed. Leave us alone. _Goodbye."_

"But professor, we need to see the divination teacher!"

"Harry. I am a headmistress and I need to do work, not fetch students all day. _That_ is Hagrid's job. Plus, other teachers need to do work too. I bet Sybil is doing something extremely educational now."

"Well lets go and find out then!" Hermione exclaimed.

When the fourteen wizards climbed up the ladder into the divination room Harry's first thought was that it had changed _a lot_ since before the Battle of Hogwarts. There was a new shelf with teacups and silver balls on and a table in the middle of the circular room. The fire was burning in the fireplace to give the room it's normal drowsy feeling. Right in front of the fire, Professor Trelawney was meditating in front of a green crystal sphere.

Hermione rushed over. Ron rolled his eyes but, (unsurprisingly), Professor Trelawney was repeating her usual nonsense when she woke up.

"I predicted you would be here," she said as her eyes snapped open.

"Oh gee, you did?" Hermione said with sarcasm.

"Yes." Trelawney said, obviously not getting it.

"So, what about this prophecy then?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes, the Great Prophecy of the future." Trelawney said in her usual dreamy way. She was taking this rather well, Harry thought, as Dumbledore had told him that after the first Great Prophecy there was panic in the Wizarding world for more than three months.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

Trelawney sighed and unwrapped a tinfoil sphere on the floor next to the table, handing it to Ron.

"It's in here."

"What is?" Ron asked. Hermione punched him in the stomach and grabbed the crystal ball.

"It says… S.P.T to M.M."

"Sybill Patricia Trelawney to Minerva McGonagall." Trelawney cut in. She put her hand on it and it glowed green. Then an eerie voice came out. Harry seemed to hear it in his head, like a throbbing feeling.

_The dark lords join hands together… and separate worlds must meet at the boundary line… and these worlds must join forces to survive… no one can be trusted in this dark betrayal… and in the end, friends are the ones that matter most…_

Trelawney put a hand over the sphere and the glowing light stopped. Hermione was obviously the only one who saw something strange.

"Um, professor?" She asked, "How come you didn't directly touch the sphere?"

"Because," McGonagall, coming in behind them replied, "We think it might be a portkey."

When Harry woke up, a feeling of dread spread through him. _Be at the lake at eleven pm. Whatever you do, DO NOT skip meals. Spend the WHOLE DAY packing and talking about what you would do if you were on a quest to save mankind. Relax._

Yeah right. As if he was going to relax. He rolled off the bed and looked at his watch. Damn it. It wasn't working after the hellhound scratched it. He walked over to the next bed where Ron was snoring.

"RON!"

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! _Harry!_ What did you wake me up for?"

"Ron! What's the time?"

Ron grumbled.

"Eleven in the morning."

Eleven! That was why he was so hungry!

"Thanks Ron. You can go back to sleep now."

"No point. We'd better _'_Eat our breakfast' then 'Pack and discuss.'"

"Sorry."

They dressed then went down the spiraling staircase. In the common room Hermione was waiting for them.

"Well come on then! About time! Lets discuss about the quest!"

"Er, Hermione-"

"So what would you-"

"HERMIONE!"

"WHAT?"

"We haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Seriously? I was up at 5:00 doing extra work so I could do homework, pack _and _discuss in about-" She checked her watch. "-Ten hours! Then I could do more work for seven hours then get ready to meet Professor McGonagall at the lake! I planned out the whole- hang on. You have planned your day out, haven't you?"

They shook their heads in unison.

"Well you'd better get to breakfast so you can plan it out later shouldn't you?"

They both nodded their heads and made a dash for it.

Harry could admit the day was tiring. With Hermione shouting at them the whole time to 'Do their packing!' and 'Stop goofing around and DISCUSS!' He was almost _happy _when they were called to the river. They were told to get in a circle and McGonagall was in the middle.

"Right everyone," she said, "The portkey will leave in approximately four minutes. Has anyone got any questions?"

Dean Thomas raised his hand.

"Dean?"

"How do you know it's a portkey?"

"We don't. It has a strong magical aura surrounding it. Sorry, that's all the questions we can have for now."

Ron groaned and put down his hand.

"Everyone put their hand on the crystal ball."

Everyone did so.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven...six…five…four…three…two…one…ZERO!" There was a sucking noise and the students vanished.

Harry had been on a portkey before but some of the others hadn't. The sucking noise vanished and they were suspended in air.

"LET GOOOOO!" Hermione screamed.

They let go and they tumbled to the ground.

"Ouch…" Ron moaned.

They were just outside a massive hill. There was a strawberry field surrounding it and a massive farmhouse just at the top.

"Wow." Neville muttered, staring at the farmhouse.

"Well?" Hermione asked. "Lets go in!"

They managed to stagger to the top of the biggest hill. The farmhouse looked welcoming. At the top of the hill someone, or _something _was standing.

"Peh. More brats to babysit then? Alright, come inside."


	10. Chapter 5PJ We Get Some Old Roomates

**A/N: Please try not to kill me D: I had a conference with my new school so I couldn't update. Sorry! **

**Anyway, this is when they finally get into Hogwarts! Yay! :D **

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas for these. All I own here is the food. xD**

**###**

We pretty much stood there like idiots for at least five minutes, staring slack-jawed at the towering castle in front of us. I suddenly felt very tiny, and not all that savior-of-the-world godly. To make matters worse, we had no clue where we were. The castle grounds stretched as far as the eye could see, only stopping when it came to a lake further up. There was a forest to our left, a sprawling undergrowth with some mean looking plants.

I gestured towards to huge gate. "Er, ladies first?" I suggested, vaguely waving in Annabeth's direction. She glared at me.

"Aww, is little Annie sc-"

Annabeth turned her glare onto Connor, who shut up immediately. I chuckled, and she turned back to me, hand on her hip.

"And just what are _you _laughing about?" She asked dangerously, still irritated by Connor's comment.

I snapped my mouth shut. "Nothing."

Now it was Thalia's turn to laugh. "Whipped," she stage-whispered to Nico, who began cracking up as well, the others not far behind. I tried glaring at them all in turn, which had no effect, so I resigned to crossing my arms and grumbling under my breath.

"What was that, Percy?" Annabeth asked sweetly. I made a face at her before turning away, and her snicker joined the chorus of laughter.

"Okay, come on, guys," Grover finally spoke up. "Let's not make Percy's life _too _miserable."

"Gee," I said sarcastically, "You're such a good friend."

"I know."

The gate grated open. Everyone froze, and turned slowly to watch as a thin man approached them, sneering. His hair was black and extremely greasy, like the guy'd never washed it before. He was wearing weird black robes and was holding out a stick like it was a weapon. He scowled when he saw us.

"And what do you think you are doing out here? Decided the train was too much of a bore for you all, did we? Follow me, all of you. I'll make sure you're Heads hear of this!" The man snapped fiercely. Half of what he said didn't even make sense to me, but I guess we didn't have a lot of choice but to do what he said. We all followed him inside, and slowly entered the mammoth stone building.

"Whoa."

The Hall was HUGE. Four ridiculously dining tables, each colored either red, yellow, blue, or green, teenagers in black robes sitting at them. Large banners hung above each one. The red one had a huge golden lion on it, the yellow one had a black beaver/otter kind of thing, the blue one a bronze bird, and the green one a silver snake. For some reason I found the serpent almost sinister. It sent a shiver down my spine.

The something rippled overhead, and I looked up to the ceiling. My eyes widened. At first it looked like there _was _no ceiling at all, but that was impossible. No, it had to be actually reflecting the sky. Each cloud was moving, covering or revealing the moon, and stars glittered. But how?

I glanced at Annabeth. She was gaping at the ceiling as well, transfixed in wonder.

For the first time, I noticed the candles, floating by themselves in neat rows, as if held up by invisible servants like on Calypso's island.

The greasy-haired man who had brought us inside strode up to the front where the teachers sat. How I knew they were teachers, I'm not sure. It just seemed right.

"It's a school." Thalia came to the same conclusion as me.

"Did you see that gate? We'll never get out."

"This place smell funny. Bad smell."

"I agree with you, big guy. Bad smell, all right. And no tin cans in sight."

"It's starting. I can feel it."

"Are those girls wearing _witch hats_? This is….bad…"

"What are they going to do to us?"

"Are those…_dungeons_? Holy Hera, are they going to…?"

"I can sense death."

"The architecture is _amazing_," Annabeth murmured dreamily.

Everyone gave her a strange look.

I opened my mouth to make a comment, or maybe tease her a little, but just then the man returned, with three others. There was a tall, bony woman with grey eyes, a short, stout, balding man, and a plump lady wearing a gardening smock.

"You see?" The greasy haired mean sneered. "Fourteen students strutting about outside. Not even in uniform! All of yours. Not a single Slytherin." The man smirked.

The lady who looked like she'd been gardening frowned. "What's this now? Get to the table now, Grover, Rachel, Katie," She instructed gesturing vaguely to the big yellow table, The three looked around uneasily and shuffled off.

The short man crossed his arms. "I'm disappointed, Ravenclaws. We should be demonstrating wisdom, not foolishness!" He shook his head.

"Hold on there, Filius," the tall woman finally spoke. She was the only one who had looked as if she had never seen us before, even though the others acted as if they had taught us for ages. She squinted at us once more through her glasses, then straightened up.

"I believe these students are suffering from temporary amnesia. They must have encountered something on the way here. I will make sure they all see Madam Pomfrey after dinner." She scanned us again with her piercing grey eyes. "Thank you for your concern, Severus. You may go."

The greasy haired man opened his mouth to protest, but the woman turned to us, putting her ack to him. His mouth clamped shut and he walked away.

"Until you regain your memory," the woman said, "let me introduce you. This is Professor Flitwick." The short man smiled cheerfully. "I am Professor McGonnagall. You are at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are four houses. Your friends, Rachel, Grover, and Katie, are all part of the Hufflepuff house, run by Professor Sprout. Professor Snape, who just left, is head of Slytherin. I am the head of Gryffindor, and Professor Flitwick, here, Ravenclaw."

Flitwick nodded.

"So, um…" I began. "Who's in what house."

Flitwick clucked his tongue. "My, you really have lost your memory, haven't you?"

We all played along and nodded solemnly.

"Not to worry. Madam Pomfrey will have you fixed up in no time."

"Very well then." McGonnagall whipped out a stick similar to the one Snape had and brandished it in the air. Seconds later a roll of thick yellowish paper –what was that stuff called again? Parchment?- flew through the air towards her. She caught it and unrolled it.

I bet everyone's eyes were just as wide as mine, but it didn't last long.

"You are all either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Now…Thalia Grace, Chris Rodriguez, you are in Ravenclaw. Follow Professor Flitwick, please."

_Oh yeah. Annabeth's in my house._ I thought happily, wrapping an arm around her waist. I didn't even need to look to know that she was smiling.

McGonnagal shifted the parchment. "Ah, I'm sorry. Annabeth Chase, you are with Ravenclaw as well."

My grin dropped along with my arm. Annabeth looked disappointed, too, and reluctantly trudged on with the other two.

I sighed. Professor McGonnagall looked up at me, a faintly amused smirk on her lips. "All the rest of you are with me, in Gryffindor. Come along."

We seated ourselves at the red table, amongst the crowd of students. A couple said hello, and I waved back. My grin returned when I saw the food spread out in front of us. There was roast chicken, lamb chops, dozens of meat pies, fish and chips, fried wings…I grabbed some of each and dug in. Opposite me, I saw Connor and Travis do the same. I began shoveling food in my mouth, only stopping when Nico tapped my arm.

"Mmmrph?"

"Aren't you a little bit worried about the fact that we have no idea where we are, we're in a _wizard school_, and we're separated?"

I swallowed all the food in my mouth, which was so much it made my throat hurt, before answering.

"Nico, when you come across a place with food as good as this, who really cares?"

"Percy my man, _that _is why you're Hero of Olympus," Travis agreed, grinning. We fist-bumped.

I twisted around to look at the blue Ravenclaw table. Annabeth was eating slowly, marveling at the ceiling, walls, and columns. I rolled my eyes and went back to the lamb chops.

~o~

After about an hour, the golden platters in front of us just emptied. Cleared. I stared in shock. It was all spotless as if nothing had been there in the first place. I mournfully chewed my last bit of roast and glanced at Nico.

"And I was just about to go for the pie," He grumbled. I patted him on the back. "Tough luck, man."

I looked back at the table, and nearly choked on my chicken.

The dishes were now full of pudding, tarts, cakes, moose…you name it. I didn't wait a second.

"Gods bless the one who made these," I mumbled through a large chunk of chocolate cake.

"Agreed," Nico replied, voice muffled and barely legible thanks to a thick treacle.

Dessert disappeared around twenty minutes later, and everyone looked expectantly at an old man standing in the center behind the head table. I guessed he was the principle or something. He started talking, and it started getting boring, so I tuned out. ADHD kicking in again. Then everyone started singing weird songs about brains and fluff and a bunch of other strange stuff. Finally, he said, "And now, it is late, and I know you must all get your rest. Pip pip!"

Everyone filed out. I was going to follow them, but just then I heard Professor McGonnagall's voice from the head table.

"All the late students from earlier, come with me!"

I pushed through the crowd with Nico, Clarisse, Tyson, and the Twins, to find the Professor waiting with two very familiar friends. I froze in shock, and saw the others do the same.

"What in Hades…BECKENDORF?"

We dashed forward, and I embraced him in a man-hug.

"Percy! It's great to see you. And…" He greeted the others.

"But how…?"

"Percy!"

"Silena?" I gave her a hug. "How did this happen?"

Beckendorf frowned. "Percy, I-"

Before he could say anything else, the half-bloods from the other houses arrived, and the excitement and hugging started all over again.

Professor McGonnagall tapped her foot impatiently until we got the hint and quieted down. She told us to follow her, and we did, through winding corridors and up spiraling staircases.

"So you two finally got together?" Silena squealed. "I knew it!"

"Yup," I grinned, putting my arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"I knew it!" Silena repeated. "Oh, you guys are SO CUTE!"

Beckendorf looked at me. "Percy, something is wrong. One minute we were in Elysium, then…just…" He mimed an explosion with his hands. "Bam, we're here."

That didn't exactly make me feel all too good, but before either Annabeth or I could reply, Professor McGonnagall stopped.

"Here we are. The hospital wing. We'll need to get that amnesia treated."

I sighed. Sometimes the Mist could be the opposite of helpful.

~o~

The hospital wing was three long rooms, sectioned off from each other. Dozens of beds lined the walls, curtains on rails above them for privacy. I expected McGonnagall to give us beds and call the nurse or something, but instead she led us to a room at the back of the wing. There were an assortment of stools, chairs, and couches, but not enough for all of us. Me, being the gentleman I am, offered the armchair I had claimed to Annabeth, and ended up sitting on the floor by her feet.

Professor McGonnagall seated herself in front of all of us on a mahogany high-backed chair. She pointed her stick – or _wand_, I realized – towards the door, and I heard a faint click. It was locked.

McGonnagall turned back and studied us, then leaned back and finally sighed, rubbing her temples.

"You are all demigods, correct?"

The question took me by surprise. I stared at her with my mouth open. "Who..?"

Annabeth kicked me in the face. "We don't know what you're talking about, Professor," she said innocently.

"Ow," I mumbled. Getting kicked in the eye still hurt. Plus, I'd already tasted Annabeth's sneakers once before, and I hadn't really wanted to repeat the experience.

McGonnagall sighed. "You are not the only one with prophecies. Now, you are all demigods, correct? From Camp Half-Blood in New York?"

I figured since she knew this much, we might as well talk, but Thalia beat me to it.

"Yes, Professor. I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Nico diAngelo, son of Hades."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

"Connor-" "-and Travis-" "-Stoll, sons of-" "Hermes."

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Silena Beuagard, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes."

"Clarisse laRue, daughter of Ares."

"I am Tyson. Percy brother."

"Grover Underwood, satyr."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'm the Oracle."

McGonnagall looked over us again. She seemed to take extra interest in Annabeth, which for some reason made me feel uneasy.

"And who're you?" Clarisse asked. "How do you-?"

The Professor took off her glasses. Now I could really see the similarity between her eye's and Annabeth's. She really didn't have to say anything, but she did anyway.

"Minerva McGonnagall. I am a daughter of Athena, as you have most likely guessed by now." She put her glasses back on.

There was a moment of silence. I felt relieved – we weren't alone here after all. We had some guidance. Maybe McGonnagall could help us make sense of the whole thing. Sure enough, she began speaking.

"What I said earlier to you is true. This is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students here train to be wizards. Let me tell you now, this is no joke. In fact, you will have to study while you are here. Since you are, technically, 'magical', you will be able to perform magic." She took a deep breath and continued, "I am the only half-blood here, and one of the only two who see through the Mist. The other would be the school's headmaster, Dumbledore. He is one of the most powerful wizards of all time. If you have any problems to do with the quest, see either me or him. Otherwise, you will be treated as normal students. The others think you have been here ever since you were young."

We all nodded.

"Um, Professor McGonnagall? You might want to know…Silena and I, we were, well, dead before coming here. We were in the Underworld. How…?"

She sighed. "When was the last time all of you looked at the date?"

"Er, a day ago?" I answered.

McGonnagall pursed her lips. "It is September 13th, 2009."

My eyes bulged. "That's not possible!"

Even Annabeth looked unsure. "We left in 2011, professor. Like Percy said, that's not-"

McGonnagall smiled grimly. "Never forget who you were up against."

"Kronos," I muttered. "But…oh." Realization came flooding through me.

"Lord of Time," Annabeth finished for me. "Gods, he sent us back in time! How- that's just…agh!"

"Precisely. Meaning back in America, Kronos is back. Whatever you achieved after 2009 has been undone. It also means that whatever was achieved _here _has been undone. Tell me again, what was your prophecy?"

Chris recounted it for her.

"Exactly what I thought. You will need to repeat history. Do what needs to be done _here_, and hope Harry does the same."

"Harry?" Annabeth asked.

"Our 'hero' here."

"Then…" I was almost afraid to ask. "Then who's the, uh…"

"Antagonist?" Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah, that. Who's the bad guy over here?"

McGonnagall looked me dead in the eye, her grey eyes so cold it was as if I was looking at Athena herself.

"I hope you are ready, Percy Jackson. If you want everything to go back to the way it was, you will need to defeat the Dark Lord. Voldemort."

**A/N: Oooh! Cliffhanger. xP **

**And yay, Beckendorf and Silena! :D They're the two that were 'missing'. **

**Also, in case you were wondering, Ice and I decided to keep the antagonists in their respective places, so Luke has NOT gone to Hogwarts. You'll see why later. **

**Oh, one more thing. I've put up a poll on our profile. Would you prefer Rico or Thalico? Vote! I don't mind writing either, although don't expect it to be as fluffy as the Percabeth.**

**Thank you all so much for reading! **

**xoxoxo Flame**


	11. Chapter 5HP A Claiming

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Today **_**I'm **_**doing the authors note and **_**hopefully **_**Flame won't know! Alright. Here's Chapter 5HP, or Chapter 11.**

**Ice: (****Listening to rock music.)**

**Flame: (yanks headphones out of ears) And what do you think **_**you're **_**doing?**

**Ice: WHAAAAT?**

**Flame: I SAID, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?**

**Ice: (looks ashamed). Um…**

**Flame: You know we can only have songs by Taylor Swift in the fic. Plus, why is this chapter two days late?**

**Ice: (mumbles something).**

**Flame: I blame the rock music. It fries your brains.**

**Ice: (sighs). We don't own Harry Potter or PJO. Oh, and this is a fill in chapter.**

**Flame: Rock-fried Brain is your new nickname.**

**Ice: Can we just get on with it?**

**Flame: *throws book at ice***

**Ice: *book slams into head* Uuurrgghhh… need food…**

**Flame: Oh, yeah, never mess with a daughter of Athena! :D**

**Ice: Don't blame me for the long authors note! Flame is trying to Taylorize our authors note so she added the last bit!-**

**Flame: TAYLORTAYLORTAYLORTAYLORTA-**

**Ice: SHUT UP!**

CHAPTER 5

"More brats to babysit?" Dean Thomas said, looking confused.

"Yes. _Hopefully _it'll make sense by the time you get to the Big House. Young demigods never know. If only some of them pay attention to their Latin classes, or Ancient Greek, or whatever you brats call mythology classes today."

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged her shoulders. Everyone was looking confused now.

"What do you mean-" Hannah Abbot tried to ask but was cut off.

The man cut her off.

"Just go. Chiron will tell you all you want to know."

He set off. Of course, they didn't really want to follow this pompous guy, but they figured out if they wanted to meet this mysterious Chiron, they would have to follow him. They went through the strawberry field. As they went, they realized there was not a strawberry field at all. Instead there was what looked like a cross between an adventure playground and a summer camp. There were twelve cabins in a semicircle around a clearing which looked about as big as an association football field. The cabins all looked different; one had grape vines growing on it, one was pink and red which made it look like a massive Barbie house. The clearing had lots of statues and other stuff. Like a climbing wall with lava coming down it. And a sword fighting arena where people could duel. The only normal bit was the canteen area, which was obviously were people eat.

Ernie MacMillan walked over to one of the statues. It was of a guy wearing a toga, a crown made of golden leaves and holding a lightning bolt.

"Zeus?" He said. Lightning crackled in the sky.

"Names have power." The man/thing said. "Especially father."

"Father?" Hermione asked but the thing/man laughed and carried on towards 'The Big House'.

A few minutes later the door swung open.

"New Arrivals!" The man shouted as the fourteen students curiously wandered into the building. It was quite a big place, with a table tennis court and a stuffed leopard head on the wall. Suddenly it growled. Ginny jumped back.

"Seymour." A man sitting around the table tennis table said in a warning tone. He was in a wheelchair.

"Is that leopard-"

"Yes, yes he is."

"Who are you people?" Hermione breathed.

"Well, that's something we want to ask you. A group of demigods, all making it to Camp Half Blood together with no weapons? Extremely rare."

"Wait," Justin Finch-Fletchey asked, "Demigods? Camp Half Blood? What the-"

"Yes, yes it is rather confusing when you first get to Camp. Can I have your names and ages please?"

Even though they didn't really trust this wheelchair bound man, they said their names because of curiosity only.

"Harry Potter, age 17."

At this the man who had escorted them there burst out laughing.

"You? Seventeen? That's a good one! You're no older than fourteen!" Harry looked down at himself. It was true. He was just like he was when he was fourteen. Even his _hair _seemed to be longer.

"Mr D." The man at the table said. Mr D spun around.

"This might be because of the age disaster, Mr D."

"Ah, yes. Maybe. But why would I care? I don't age! _You _don't age."

"What age disaster?" Hermione pushed herself to the front of the queue. "And what's with you talking like you're a god?"

"Well, I'll answer your first question, and Mr D can answer your second question. the age disaster happened no more than an hour ago. Everyone seems to look, feel, talk, even _smell _like they did either two or three years ago. _Every _demigod. Plus, time seems to of gone back too. We think Kro- oh, yes, first I'll have your names, and then I'll do the details."

"Harry Potter, er, fourteen."

"Hermione Granger, fourteen."

"Ron Weasley, fourteen."

"Ginny Weasley, thirteen."

"Neville Longbottom, fourteen."

"Luna Lovegood, thirteen."

"Cho Chang, fifteen."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, fourteen."

"Seamus Finnigan, fourteen."

"Ernie MacMillan, fourteen."

"Parvati and Padma Patil," "fourteen."

"Angelina Johnson, seventeen."

"Dean Thomas, fourteen."

"Nigel Wespurt, twelve."

"Is that it?" Mr D asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you just-" Harry started to yell.

"Know who you're messing with, Harold." And Mr D's eyes went purple and fiery.

"Number One: It's Harry. Number Two: I think _you _are in no state to think _I _am weak. Do you know who I am?"

Mr D laughed. Grape vines started to grow slowly up the award filled walls.

"Enough." Chiron said sternly. The vines shot down the walls immediately. His voice softened.

"Harry." The boy who lived turned to face the wheelchair bound man. "Never, and I mean _never _insult a god."

"Wait a-a god?" Hermione asked. "Oh. Dionysus."

"Diony- diona- what?"

"Forget it." sighed Hermione.

"So, what were you saying?" Ron asked, trying to get the spirits up. "We also want a proper explanation."

"True." Dionysus chuckled.

"Alright. You know the tales of Greek Gods? They're true. There are twelve Olympians, just like in the myths, and we need them. Without them, we wouldn't be anywhere. We are their creations, their figurines, to play around with. They can kill us, they can hurt us, they can drive us insane. And sometimes, when they find a man or woman of their liking, they'll have children with them then go back into the clouds. These children are called demigods."

"Are you saying-?"

"Yes. You are the children of the Greek gods. And-" His conversation slowed down as he saw the holographic image of an owl floating above Hermione's head.

**Flame: –**

**Ice: SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!**

**Flame: TAYLORTYTAYLORTAYLOR-**

**Ice: *stuffs paper into Flame's mouth***

**Flame: FAYLO'FAYLO'FALYLO'FAYLO'**

**Ice: I give up.**

**Flame: *is quiet***

**Ice: Yes! Hallelujah! **

**Flame: *sucks in deep breath* **

**Ice: *passes out***


	12. Chapter 6PJ  Home Sweet Home

**A/N: **

**Hello everyone! Today, for the first time, the characters will be featured in the author's notes! :D**

**Ice: Hey, Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: Yeah?**

**Ice: What's 83 x 59 / 73 + 42?**

**Annabeth: 109.0821917808219178082191**

**Ice: *writes something down***

**Flame: Hey! You can't make Annabeth do your homework! She has stuff to do!**

**Annabeth: What are you, my manager?**

**Ice: *ignores Annabeth* Like? **

**Flame: *counts off on fingers* Killing monsters, sneaking into Percy's dorm-**

**Annabeth: Hey!**

**Flame: *ignores Annabeth* -doing Percy's homework for him after he begs and grovels and her feet-**

**Annabeth: I am **_**so **_**not doing Seaweed Brain's homework.**

**Ice: You're really going to make her do that?**

**Annabeth: I'm RIGHT HERE!**

**Flame: Nah, I'm just messing with you. And you, Annie.**

**Annabeth: *turns purple, eye starts twitching***

**Flame: RU-**

**Annabeth: *catches Flame and Ice and holds dagger against their throats***

**Ice: Y-you can't kill us! W-w'ere the authors!**

**Flame: *bows head* No, Ice. Even strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes.**

**Annabeth: Hmm. I like you. I'm gonna let you go. Wanna get him together?**

**Flame: Heck yeah, half-sis!**

**Flame & Annabeth: *grin evilly at Ice***

**Ice:…I'm dead. *tries to run away, but trips into a pit of poisonous scorpions***

**Flame & Annabeth: Oh, yeah! Never mess with a daughter of Athena, baby! *fist-bump***

**###**

We filed out of the hospital wing's office about an hour later, with our timetables, maps of the school, and trunks to put our stuff in (apparently bags were out of fashion here). Professor McGonnagall had promised to take us shopping tomorrow morning, at some Alley place. Seeing as tomorrow was Saturday and there were no classes, it wouldn't be a problem. We needed to buy uniforms, textbooks, and all the equipment we needed. Zeus knows how long we'd be here.

I, once again, being the genteman I am, carried Annabeth's trunk for her, and ended up with them blocking my face. I think she found this funny, but let me tell you, climbing up moving staircases without being able to see is no joke.

I blindly stumbled after my friends, trying my best not to trip over and to ignore Thalia's snickering. When we got to a certain point, Nico, who was leading us with the map, stopped.

"Okay, Griffindor dorm down this corridor. Percy, you coming, or...?"

"Nah," I said, my voice muffled by the trunks. "I'll go with Annabeth. See you guys later."

Beckendorf shrugged. "Suit yourself, man."

Connor wagged his finger. "Of course, Percy has to know where to sneak in at night!" Earning him a punch from Annabeth and a feeble kick from me.

"Ow," Connor whimpered.

"You're such a baby" Travis said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am noooot!"

"Are-"

"SHUT UP!" Clarisse yelled, glaring at both the Stolls in turn.

The twins shrank back, and Nico grabbed them by the arm. "Come on!"

"Bye, Percy," Nico waved.

"See ya, Death Boy!" I called back, grinning.

I followed the Ravenclaws down the hall as best as I could. I could barely see through the big, bulky trunks, but everytime I steered off track, either Annabeth or Silena would pull me back in the right direction, while Thalia and Chris led the way with the map.

Soon we arrived before a double blue door. There was a Ravenclaw Banner above it, and a bronze bird knocker on the door. I sighed in relief and set the trunks down. Thalia put her hand on the knob and turned.

It was locked.

"Now what?" I grumbled.

The bronze bird turned its head to look at us.

"Whoa. Did that bird just move?"

The bird squawked. "For entry, a riddle you must solve."

Annabeth snorted. "Bring it."

I smiled, remembering the good 'ol Labyrinth days.

"Each morning I appear

To lie at your feet

All day I will follow

No matter how fast you run

Yet I nearly perish

In the midday sun.

What am I?"

Annabeth didn't even blink. "Your shadow."

The door swung open and Annabeth smirked. She waited until the others had gone inside, then picked up her trunk and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for coming along, Seaweed Brain. I'll see you at breakfast?"

I grinned. "Sure, Annie."

Annabeth glared, but I could tell it was half-hearted. I smiled again and her gaze softened, and she smiled back.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called from inside. "You've got to see these bookshelves, you'll love them. Are you guys done making goo-goo eyes at eachother?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, breaking the contact. "Coming, Thalia," she called, and disappeared inside. The door swung shut behind her.

I picked up my own trunk and looked around. How was I getting back to _my _dorm? I sighed. The odds of me not getting lost looked pretty darn slim. Nico hadn't even given me the map. I was just about to pick a random direction and set off when I decided to check if I _did _have a map after all.

I opened up my trunk, and to my relief spotted a sheet of folded parchment. I took it out and unfolded it.

It was blank.

I sighed again. So much for it being a map. I folded it back again, and was about to put it back in the trunk when I noticed a smaller piece of paper tucked into the corner. I grabbed it hopefully, but it looked like just a scribble.

I squinted and tried to make out the script despite my dyslexia.

""I sober….I sucker…I sullenly swear…no, I _solemnly _swear…I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

And right before my eyes, the blank sheet of parchment started writing itself. Ink spread across it from inside, until the folded parchment looked almost like a brochure. The front read,

_The Marauder's Map_

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs_

I opened it up, and was greeted with a full-scale map of the school, with all four towers and the main building displayed, and all the rooms labeled. It was a pretty big map, really, maybe double the size of your typical celeb poster.

"Score!"

Then I noticed little black dots moving around the page. There were quite a few – around 20, maybe. Only one was not moving.

As I watched, labels appeared underneath each dot. I squinted at the still one.

No, not a label. A name.

Perceus Jackson.

I scanned the rest of the map, the tower that showed the Ravenclaw common room, where there were five black dots, and all of them moving.

"No way."

The names underneath were Filius Flitwick, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Silena Beuagard.

I watched, transfixed, as the Annabeth dot and the Thalia dot stopped opposite each other, then moved again after a minute.

The Annabeth dot went near a wall for a while, then moved to the corner and was still. No doubt she had picked out some book and was now reading it. I rolled my eyes. We teleport across time and space, and the first thing Annabeth does is read a book.

Go figure.

But this meant…this was incredible. I experimentally took a step forward.

The Percy dot moved a fraction of an inch.

I laughed out loud. This was impossible…but then again, so was everything else, so why not?

It was easy to get back to the Gryffindor tower with the map. I arrived outside a large portrait of a plump lady, who appeared to be wearing a cross between witch robes and a frilly dress.

I frowned at my map. If I had activated it by saying something, maybe there was a way to turn it off. I picked up the scrap that had unlocked the map, and turned it over. Sure enough, two words were printed in the same script.

"Mischief managed."

The ink on the Marauder's Map faded back to nothing, and I folded it up and stuck it in my pocket.

"Uh, can I come in?" I asked the portrait (I'd kind of gotten used to them moving by now, almost all of them on the way to the Ravenclaw tower had either waved or scowled at us.)

"Password?" She asked.

I blinked. "Whoa, you can talk?"

The lady waved an arm. "Of course, dear. Now, password, please."

"Um…"

Just then, the portrait swung open, and Beckendorf stood inside a large hole in the wall.

"Thanks, Beckendorf," I breathed in relief. "Gods know how long I'd have been standing there."

Beckendorf grinned. "No problem, Percy. Come in."

I followed him inside the hole.

"By the way," he added, once the portrait had swung shut again, "The password's _fluxeltongue._"

~o~

The common room was red-carpeted, cozy and warm. A fire burned in the hearth, and I could have sworn I saw the silhouette of a girl sitting before the flames, tending the fire. She winked at me, but when I looked back she was gone. Arm chairs were scattered around, end tables next to them. Some had chess sets, and others were empty. An old fashioned candle-chandelier lit up the room with a friendly, yellow glow. There were two staircases at either side of the room that I guessed led up to the dorms. In all, it was about six times the size of your typical classroom.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Beckendorf.

"Up in the dorms, claiming beds. Four beds per dorm room. I think Tyson saved you a bunk."

I grinned. "Thanks, Beckendorf. It's great to have you back, man."

"It's great to _be _back."

I started up the left staircase, but Beckendorf grabbed my arm.

"The _other _one. This one leads to the girl's dorms."

I blushed slightly. "Oh. Right."

Beckendorf led me to the dorm room that the others were in, and I set down my trunk.

"Home sweet home," I sighed.

"For a while," Nico agreed. He was on the top of the right bunk, unpacking his stuff.

"Nico and Tyson are on the right bunk," Beckendorf explained, "and you and me are in the left one. Connor and Travis and with two other boys from the school. Fred and George, I think their names were. Twins too, apparently."

"Cool." It was nice to know we had some friends in this weird place, at least.

"You want up or down?" Beckendorf asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm fine with either."

"Then I'll take top." He patted me on the back. "Take of your bag, man, invincible or not your back's gonna break."

I shrugged off my sports bag and dumped it on my bed. I hadn't even realized I was still carrying it. I dragged my trunk over to the side of my bunk, and began unpacking.

I pulled out a few t-shirts and jeans, a spare pair of sneakers, some underwear, and dumped it messily at the bottom of the trunk. On top I put my nectar and ambrosia, Ziploc bag of mortal cash, pouch of drachmas, a prism for sending Iris messages, and all my other stuff. I stuffed the sports bag behind it and stood, stretching. All my things took up barely a quarter of the trunk.

"Hey, Perce,"

I turned to see Nico leaning against the bedpost.

"The three of us are going to explore the castle. Wanna come with?"

I crashed back on my bed. "Nah, you guys go ahead. I'm kind of tired."

Nico shrugged. "'Kay. See you later."

I closed my eyes, and after a minute heard the door swing open then shut again as the other guys left. The Curse of Achilles tired me out, and it had been one heck of a long day. Had this morning really been sports day? It seemed like weeks ago. I lay still for a while, listening to the muted sounds of people shuffling around in the dorms above us, but wasn't settled enough to fall asleep. Instead, I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

I grinned as ink spread through the parchment, and unfolded it, scanning the page quickly.

I watched as the Beckendorf, Nico, and Tyson dots were joined by the Travis and Connor ones, along with two others labeled Fred and George. That was new. Maybe dots joined the map when I knew about them or something.

The dots gathered near the Great Hall – the same place we had dinner, then moved on to explore. Fred and George led the way – they had probably offered to give a tour. The Tyson dot broke away after a bit and moved towards the kitchen. I almost laughed, imagining him giving the poor cooks a shock when he appeared, 7 foot tall, and asked for peanut butter.

I was just about to put the map down when I spotted something unusual. Right in the dorm where I was, barely an inch away from the Percy dot, was another.

My eyes widened.

As if on cue, a voice sounded in my ear.

"Boo."

I yelped and fell off my bed, landing face-first on the floor. My girlfriend's melodic laughter filled the room, but when I scrambled to my feet she was nowhere to be seen.

"OK, Annabeth, you had your fun. Can you take the hat off so I can actually see you?" I asked, looking at where _thought _Annabeth was.

"Nah," her voice whispered in my ear. "You're cute when you're confused."

I made a wild grab for her, but fell short and face-planted again, earning another round of laughter.

"C'mon!" I protested, and in response got flicked in the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"Wimp. It doesn't even hurt."

"It's a blow to my ego."

I could practically _hear _her eyes roll.

"So now not only is your head made of kelp, it's a huge, inflated head made of kelp."

I pretended to think for a while. "Yeah, pretty much."

She punched me in the arm.

"Hah. Doesn't hurt." I smirked.

Just like before, I could almost _see _that evil grin forming on her face, even though she was invisible.

Damn.

And all of a sudden she was close. Very, very close. I could feel her breath against my cheek and her forehead touching mine. It was kind of weird, seeing as I couldn't see anything, but I didn't really care, seeing as my brain slowly stopped working.

"Uh gah?"

"Yeah," she agreed, locking her hands around my neck. "I think so too."

And just when I was about to kiss her, she was gone.

"Annabeth!" I whined, probably sounding like a five-year old. "No fair!"

"Who said I had to be fair?"

"I hate you," I grumbled, turning to face the wall.

"I know."

Then she was kissing me, and I was hit with the now-familiar sensation of my brain melting through my body.

When we pulled apart she laughed, probably from the expression on my face. I stood there dazed for a few seconds, before focusing again.

She had finally taken off the Yankees hat, and was holding it in one hand, a smug look on her face, arms folded.

"I win."

I shrugged. "It was worth losing."

"See? You're not always dumb." She smiled and kissed my nose, then disappeared faster than you could say 'Athena'.

I shook my head and laughed, crashing back onto my bed and wriggling under the blanket.

"'Night Annabeth."

"Goodnight, Percy."

"How'd you get the password anyway?"

"I'm a daughter of Athena. I know everything. You said so yourself."

"I meant it."

There was a pause, then another short laugh. "Flattery will get you anywhere."

"Will it get me a goodnight kiss?"

I could tell she was trying not to smile. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Her lips pressed against mine again briefly. It was chaste, but still left me with that giddy feeling like the whole world could spontaneously combust and I wouldn't even care.

"I love you, Annabeth," I said softly. The first time I'd said it was half a year ago, at prom. The moment had just seemed right…and after that I never got tired of saying it. Or hearing it back.

"I love you too, Percy." Her voice was just as soft as mine. We locked eyes, I knew even though I couldn't see her.

She kissed me one last time, then was gone. I could just tell, her presence simply vanished.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

**A/N: Yaaay! Percabeth! Some healthy fluff to make up for the lack of romance in the last chapter. This was kind of a filler, but next stop Diagon Alley! Plus I needed Percy to find the map.**

**Sorry it's late – my monitor decided it hated me and crashed while I was typing this up. But hopefully the long chapter (and fluff! :D) makes up for it. **

**Lyrics of the chapter:**

_**If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

_**-Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**_


	13. Chapter 6HP  The Boy Who Lived

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This one's from Ice. He specifically requested that I put no Ice-bashing in the Author's Note.**

**So I'm going to do it anyway! :D  
**

**Ice: Just because you're a daughter of Athena doesn't mean you can beat me!**

**Flame: Ohhhh yes it does. ANNABETH!**

**Annabeth: Yeah, sis?**

**Flame: He insulted our mother.**

**Ice: Wh-I did not!**

**Flame: Oh yes he did. I quote, "just because you're a daughter of Athena doesn't mean you can beat me!"**

**Annabeth: He really said that?**

**Flame: Yup.**

**Annabeth: That was dumb.**

**Flame: Yup.**

**Ice: Are you gonna beat me up again?**

**Annabeth:….nah, I can't be bothered.**

**Ice: Phew.**

**Annabeth: PERCY! THIS GUY INSULTED US! TAKE HIM OUT!**

**Percy: Sure thing, Annie *smirks***

**Annabeth: Oh, shut up.**

**Percy: *draws Riptide and approached Ice, who runs away, Percy in pursuit***

**Flame & Annabeth: …..*sounds of metal clashing, punching, and yells***

**Flame: Sooo…wanna get some coffee?**

**Annabeth: Sure.**

"Bu-but I don't understand… I…"

At that moment Malcolm burst in.

"Chiron, we have news of the age-" He froze at the symbol above Hermione's head.

"Malcolm, I think you may have to take your sibling outside, explain to her about the gods and et cetera, then show her to her new home."

"Yes sir." He led Hermione outside.

"Children of Greek gods…" Harry wondered out loud. "I believe you."

"I've got to admit," Dionysus stood in the doorway, "It normally takes longer than that to make them believe in us."

"And," Harry continued, "I'm guessing you're the god of wine."

"Wow," Dionysus muttered, "Give the kid a medal."

"Well actually," Harry muttered, "We aren't exactly normal ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked confusedly. "Of course you aren't, you're a demigod."

"We're wiz-"

"Hang on, Harry." Ron whispered in his ear. "How do we not know they're You-Know-Who fanatics?"

"Wizards." Harry ignored Ron.

"Wizards? But-" He went pale. "Oh. Minerva got there safely."

"Minerva? Oh. You mean Professor McGonagall."

"Yes. Minerva McGonagall. In 1936-"

"Wait." Seamus Finnegan came up to the front. "I'm guessing this is a place where you either train or find demigods a safe place. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Chiron politely replied, interested.

"And you say we're demigods."

"Correct."

"So, if this is like a camp or home for demigods, how do you know about wizards?"

"Magical activity is normal for children of Hecate, the goddess of magic, and the founders of Hogwarts, yes Harry, your school, were children of Hecate. After a while, the teachers of magic at Hogwarts weren't children of Hecate because Hecate left Britain, and came to America."

"So is McGonagall a child of Hecate?"

"No. She came to Camp Half Blood when she was eight, and almost immediately she was claimed by Athena, the goddess of wisdom. After three years, she got a letter from a teacher at Hogwarts who went by the name of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. She set off on a quest to get to Hogwarts, but we never heard from her again. We assumed she was dead and burnt her shroud."

There was a shocked silence.

"So, Hermione is a half sister of Professor McGonagall."

Ron laughed.

"I'm not sure if she'd like that or hate it."

Chiron started to rise from his wheelchair. But Harry knew that was impossible. And the strange thing was, he didn't move his legs. His upper body kept getting longer, and his wheelchair fell away beneath him. He was a centaur, as his lower half was as of a white stallion.

"Come on." He said. "Lets go explore camp."

As they bounded along the Camp's roads, Chiron pointed out places in every direction. The first thing _Harry _noticed was the attic.

"What's in there?" He politely asked Chiron.

"Nothing." Chiron forced out. "Not anymore." Harry wondered what he meant by _not anymore._

We passed the volleyball court, and there were several hybrid human-animal creatures. _Satyrs? _Almost like reading his mind, Chiron answered for him.

"Satyrs. Half human half goat. If you are wizards, you _will _know about the half-breeds."

"Um…" It was a long time since Harry had seen a half-breed. He wished Hermione was here. "Centaurs, satyrs, dracaenae and… that's all."

Chiron chuckled.

"You have a lot to learn, but I can't teach you yet. We actually predicted someone was coming."

"Whaaaat?" Ron asked, confused.

"There was a prophecy made by our Oracle, that said for fourteen people to go on a quest."

"Can we hear it? Sometimes, the exact words of a prophecy count."

"You're right. Where did you learn that?"

"Hogwarts."

"_14 campers shall go where the worlds collide_

_And see the fates of heroes intertwine_

_Where the enemy is not exactly whom it seems_

_And division shall fill the dark lord's schemes_

_Saviors of worlds shall work together_

_To change their fates for worse or better."_

There was a brief moment of silence.

"We had a prophecy too," Seamus remembered, "But I can't remember it."

"I can," Harry offered. " _The dark lords join hands together…_

_And separate worlds must meet at the boundary line…_

_And these worlds must join forces to survive…_

_No one can be trusted in this dark betrayal…_

_And in the end friends are the ones that matter most…"_

"I wonder if the prophecies are trying to tell us the same thing."

"No…" Chiron muttered, gone pale, "We must call a group counseler meeting. Can you nominate a leader?"

"Harry." Everyone said at once.

"He defeated the dark lord," Nigel Wespurt happily said.

"More experience than any of us."

"Well, that's awesome, but you can tell us his adventures later. Now, you must eat. You are all hungry, right?"

"Yep…"

"Go to the canteen. They're eating dinner now."

"What, at 11 pm?"

"Satyrs have strange eating habits."

The canteen looked bigger, now they were closer to it, and they could appreciate the twelve rows of tables, and the smell of fresh fruit and lasagna, and other things. There were Satyrs and Centaurs sitting at the tables. Also Hermione was sitting there.

"Thank god-er, gods that you're here." She said to us. "I've been waiting a bit of time and I was starting to get worried! Malcolm told me all these things, and he explained to me why I thought my mother was mortal! The Athena cabin is amazing, it's got loads of-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, shoving some strawberries into his mouth as he talked, "We have to think about this. I believe Chiron, but how can our parents be immortal?"

"Easy," Hermione said, "The gods tricked our stepmother/father to believe that the child was theirs. They can do that. Oh, and scrape some of your food into the fire. It makes the gods happy."

Harry didn't know why some burnt food would make the gods happy, but he did it anyway as Hermione tended to know best. _Please father or mother or whatever, _he thought, _send me a sign too. _A gasp came from the crowd. A shimmering image of a sword with blood coming down from it was hovering above his head.


	14. AN HARRY IS NOT THE SON OF ARES!

**HARRY POTTER IS NOT THE SON OF ARES.**

**It was not stated, and I didn't think anybody would come to that conclusion. The Ares claiming symbol was never revealed, nor was the Hades one.**

**Yes. Harry is a son of HADES.**

**I didn't want to say this, but my phone was buzzing every 10 minutes with flames from FF. I can understand if you thought the choice was bad, but it was never even confirmed, and do you really have to be so harsh about it?**

**Also, Sarah1660, many people on FF joke about being demigods, and if you can't take a joke, that really isn't my fault and you don't have to flame us for it. If you don't like our ANs, skip them, if you don't like the story, don't read it. Simple as. I don't want to start a flame war going, so I'm just going to say: if you're going to flame, have a decent basis to it, or don't review at all.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers who have supported us with constructive criticism and praise for so long. Honestly, I knew the flames were coming – it's nearly impossible to get this far without them. The next chap will be up our Friday night!**

**And to all the haters:**

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me__  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
__Why you gotta be so mean?_

**~FlameTamer16**


	15. Chapter 7PJ  The Gods Give Us Gifts

**A/N: *takes deep breath* Okay. A lot of drama's been going on these past couple of days.**

**I really, really don't want to start a flame war, so I'm calling a KanTay here and just stepping back. Enough. I want nothing to do with flamers.**

**I understand you guys may have been angry at the unclear claiming, and for that we really do apologize. Hopefully a long, 3.000 word chapter makes up for it! :)**

**Thankyouthankyouthanyou to all the amazing people who stood up for me against the flamers. I want to hug you all right now, really! :D You guys are awesome. No other word for it.**

**Heck, all you reviewers are awesome. Thank you all so much! **

**Hope you like the chapter! :P**

**~FlameTamer16**

I should've known better than to expect a good night's sleep.

My first thought was: Morpheus is in on this. Eleven of us stood in a line, facing forward. I noticed that the three missing were Tyson, Rachel and Grover - the only non-demigods in our group. We were on Mt. Olympus, before the gods' (surprisingly empty) thrones. The place looked a whole lot better since Annabeth had redesigned it. They even had a nectar fountain.

I turned to Thalia, who was standing to my right, at the beginning of the line. Nico stood to my left.

"What's going on?" I asked the Huntress.

"Parents want to talk to us," she answered, frowning. I knew what she was thinking. It was very unusual for our parents to call on us all at one time, and even more so during a quest.

Just then, there was the sound of thunder booming in the sky, and I averted my eyes as a bright light filled the room.

Our parents stood in front of us - literally - Athena in front of Annabeth, Zeus in front of Thalia, (you get the idea) and of course Poseidon in front of me.

"Father," I murmured, bowing down on one knee. I heard the others do the same.

"Rise, Percy," Poseidon said gently, and I did.

"Father, what's going on?"

"We wanted to talk with you."

"No, I mean..." I vaguely waved my hand around.

"Percy, what's happening here is something even more powerful than gods have come across before. The Titans...no-one knew they would be capable of this."

"But Kronos is supposed to be dead!" I exclaimed.

"Supposed to be," he agreed. "But we didn't know about him interacting with this...other world, where you are in London. He seems to have gotten an...insurance."

I realized that by now, most of the demigods were quiet, listening to our conversation.

"What, with the whole Wizard thing?"

Poseidon nodded. "Exactly. The, ah, so called 'traitor' here..."

"Voldemort."

"Yes. There is a possibility that he and Kronos were working together even before now. That Kronos was _prepared_ to die, if it came to that. He learned his lesson from the first war. He does not take chances hastily."

I frowned. "But how? How can he...live on!"

"We don't know, Percy."

There was a moment of silence.

"Not even Athena?"

"Not even Athena," Poseidon conformed, a small smile on his lips, like the thought amused him.

"I HEARD THAT, SEAWEED BRAIN!" Athena shouted across the room.

"I DON'T CARE, OWL HEAD!" My dad yelled back.

I burst out laughing, despite the grim situation, and I heard Annabeth's along with mine. Her laughter was musical, beautiful, almost hypnotic…

_Focus._

Aphrodite began to giggle, making me blush. Athena turned her gaze on me, and I cringed back from her death glare.

"Oh, relax, you bookworm, he wasn't thinking anything p-"

Athena glared. "Don't even go there, Barnacle Beard."

"Your insults suck."

"Oh, and yours are any better?" Athena's eyes glowed.

"Relax, have some fun in your eon-long life. It would do you some good."

Athena's eyes flared. "That's it, you-"

Before anything got out of hand and WWIII started, Zeus glared at Ares, who sighed. He snapped his fingers and you could just feel the tension in the air relax.

Poseidon smirked, while Athena looked plain irritated.

Zeus cleared his throat.

"Demigods," he began. "The reason you have been called here is not a light matter." He looked pointedly at Poseidon, who shrugged, and Athena grumbled something that sounded like "stupid Seaweed Brain".

Zeus ignored her and continued.

"This journey is unlike any you – or rather, _any _demigod has faced before. We have decided that while we cannot directly interfere, we can give you a few…_tokens _to help you on your way. Normally, this would not be happening, but the collision of two 'supernatural' worlds has usurped the balance of things, and exceptions have to be made." He closed his eyes.

"I grant all of you, those not present included, for the duration of your quest, safety of the sky. You will not fall by lightning or by winds."

"You will receive a warning before conflict, and not let it take you by surprise."

"You will have refuge in the sea, and not be harmed by sea folk or tide."

"You will be swift in your travels, and reach your destination safely."

"The fire shall be your friend, unless used against you intentionally."

"Your crops will grow well."

"You will receive the knowledge of the years created by the Mist."

"Your love life will be full of twists!"

"I will not attempt to take back the son of Hephaestus and daughter of Aphrodite until this is over. It is enough on my part."

Getting these gifts was pretty awesome, except the last one. The last thing I needed was problems with Annabeth. And the crop thing. What were we supposed to do, fight our enemies off with corn stalks?

"There is not much more we can do for you," Zeus admitted. "We have already preserved your age. We must hope it is enough."

Annabeth's brow furrowed. "Preserved our ages?"

"Yes," Athena said. "If we hadn't, you would all have aged backwards. The consequences would be immense. The Oracle of Delphi would have been lost. The Styx curse would have been tampered with, possibly killing Percy."

I flinched.

Athena sniffed. "Not that I really care."

Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue, but she snapped her mouth shut and looked away.

Poseidon clapped his hands.

"Enough of this. Although this is a very serious quest, you might as well enjoy your time here. Study hard, train well, and be prepared, but have some fun."

"But what are we supposed to _do_?" Katie asked.

"Now that," Zeus pointed out, "would be directly interfering."

"Ooh, and by the way," Hermes added, "don't worry about money. You'll find your vaults at Gringotts ready and loaded."

"Grin-what?" I asked. I could already feel myself fading from the dream.

"Good luck, Percy," my father said, his eyes twinkling.

I slowly came into consciousness. Light was filtering into the room through a gap in the curtains, casting a few rays around the room. I yawned and sat up, bumping my head against the backboard in the process.

I yawned again and glanced at my watch. 7:00. What time did McGonnagall say breakfast was again. Right. 7:30.

I got out of bed, and noticed a scroll sitting on my bedside table. I fumbled with the string a bit before unrolling it.

_Gryffindor half-bloods:_

_Meet outside the Gryffindor tower after breakfast. We will depart for Diagon Alley at 9:00. _

_-Minerva McGonnagall_

I could hear Nico and Beckendorf rustling around in bed. No doubt they had woken up at the same time.

Tyson was still snoring, so I went ahead and woke him up.

"Hey, big guy, we've got to go. Come on!"

"Peanut butter," he mumbled.

"We've got to get to breakfast! Breakfast means peanut butter!"

And he was up faster than you could say Poseidon.

Nico jumped down from his bed, already dressed. I realized I hadn't showered since yesterday, and was still in my clothes from school.

"Gods, I've got to take a shower," I muttered.

Nico looked surprised. "You didn't go last night? We did."

I shook my head.

"Why? You had plenty of time."

I blushed. "I, uh, was, umm…busy. Yeah. Busy."

"Yeah," Beckendorf agreed, swinging down from his bunk. "Busy sucking face with Annabeth."

I opened and closed my mouth, flushing even darker.

"I-we did not..!"

Nico snorted. "Right."

Beckendorf grinned and held up a small bronze cylinder with a black lens and flashing red light.

My mouth dropped open. "You set up a camera in the dorm?"

Beckendorf shrugged. "It _was _originally for security, but I'd say this is pretty good too. You know how hilarious it is to watch someone make out with thin air?"

Nico laughed. "We should put this on YouTube. Or even post it on FML."

I was probably redder than a tomato from Demeter's garden. "D-don't you dare. I'll…I'll…"

"What, Perce?" Nico teased. "Kill us? I'm a son of Hades. No can do."

"And I'm already sort of dead…" Beckendorf added.

I moaned.

"Go for a shower already, you reek," Nico commented bluntly.

I picked out some clothes and dragged myself into the dorm's changing/shower room.

I came out ten minutes later dressed in a plain white t-shirt and ripped jeans, feeling great – water tended to have that affect on me.

Being in the water had also given me an idea. It was pretty obvious, really, but hey, I wasn't exactly a child of Athena. I contemplated that for a second. Thank gods I wasn't. I mean, for one, I'd be dating my half-sister. The thought made me want to hurl.

I walked into the dorm with a smile on my face.

"Why so smug?" Nico asked, turning the camera around in my hand.

"Because," I said, my smile broadening, "If you don't delete that right now, I'm telling Annabeth."

For most people, 'I'm telling my girlfriend!' is kind of a pathetic threat, but not in my case. She would kick their butts to Hades and back before they could scream, HELP!

Trust me. Been there. Done that. Not fun.

Both Nico and Beckendorf's faces paled.

Nico dropped the camera into Beckendorf's hand, and he jiggled a few buttons.

"There," he said. "Gone."

"Swear on the Styx?"

"Swear."

I smirked. "Thank you. Now, let's get to breakfast."

~o~

Breakfast was fantastic. Eggs in every style, toast with jelly (_jam_, I reminded myself), peanut butter (to Tyson's delight), sausages, hash browns, porridge, oatmeal, countless cereals (I'm sure Demeter would've been happy), pancakes, and even waffles. Sadly, they weren't blue.

As we were eating, hundreds of owls suddenly flew overhead, dropping packages and envelopes onto people's laps. I should have been surprised, but somehow I knew it was going to happen.

Athena had come through.

Although I didn't expect it, an owl landed right in front of me, flinging a scroll into my face. I caught it and opened it up.

The owl was still staring at me. It was completely dark grey, with stormy grey eyes. It stared so intensely it was almost like it was glaring. I admit, I was a little scared of it.

There were only four words on the paper.

_Hands off my daughter._

I looked up.

The owl was gone.

I sighed, and crumpled the paper into a ball and lobbed it into an empty cereal bowl. No doubt Athena had seen Annabeth sneaking into my dorm. She sent me death threats every other week. Fortunately, Zeus stopped her from acting on them. As you can probably guess, Athena still didn't approve of Annabeth and I's relationship, even though it had been almost a year.

"What was that?" Nico asked from opposite me. His plate was loaded with eggs and sausages.

"Just another…_friendly warning_ from Athena." I sighed.

Nico chuckled, and I pulled a face at him.

"We're probably the hit of Hephaestus TV. Again." I squeezed my bread in irritation.

"The tragic couple sent back in time!" I mocked in a girl voice. "Will their love last?"

Nico cracked up, along with Travis and Connor on either side of him. Milk squirted out of Travis' nose and hit Clarisse square in the face.

"You…!" She screamed at Travis, face bright red in anger.

Travis did the only thing he could.

He ran.

"What time is it?" Connor asked me, not caring what happened to his brother.

I checked my watch. "Uh, 8:30. Breakfast should be over any-"

The dishes cleared.

"-minute now," I finished, rising from my seat.

"Let's go."

~o~

We found Professor McGonnagall already waiting outside the portrait hole with the other half-bloods, including Travis and Clarisse. The daughter of Ares seemed to have calmed down somewhat with Chris there.

"Hey, G-man," I greeted Grover, slapping him on the back.

"Perrrrcy," Grover bleated. "The parchment here is delicious! Much better texture than paper!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey," Rachel came up to me, Annabeth by her side.

"Hey, Rach. Wise Girl." I grinned at both of them.

"Had a good sleep last night?" She asked casually.

"Pretty good, yeah," I agreed, smiling broadly.

Rachel looked at us weirdly, then turned to Professor McGonnagall, who had begun speaking.

"We will be taking a portkey to Diagon Alley – just like the one you took to come here, I believe. Are you all here?"

There were mumbled 'yes's.

"Very well. Then let us proceed to Dumbledore's office."

She led us down a couple of corridors, up several staircases, then stopped outside a stone gargoyle.

"Acid pops," she said.

The gargoyle sprung to life and leapt aside, revealing a staircase behind it, and we began to climb. About halfway through there was a grating sound and I knew the gargoyle and shifted back.

We walked into a circular, wooden room, with a grand desk and portraits of old guys adorning the wall. The office was empty – Dumbledore wasn't here. I felt disappointed – I wanted to meet the 'greatest wizard of all time'.

There was a strange looking bird perched on the desk, staring at us intently.

Professor McGonnagall pointed at it.

"That's Fawkes," she explained. "A phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. Very rare. Their tears…"

"…can heal any wound," I finished, then blinked. "Whoa. How did I…?"

"Mom," Annabeth answered, and I nodded – I had forgotten about Athena's gift.

Professor McGonnagall got out a teapot from one of the cabinets, and set it on the table. She tapped it with her wand and said a few words. The teapot glowed blue for a second, then returned to normal.

"Alright," she said, tucking her wand away. "All together now."

We huddled around the desk, putting out our hands so they were just a couple of inches away.

"3, 2, 1."

We moved our hands in to touch the teapot, and once again I had the sensation that a hook had just yanked me from behind, pulling me into the air.

~o~

We landed before a pub in what appeared to be a normal London street. A lopsided sign hung above the door, reading _The Leaky Cauldren_.

"Inside," McGonnagall ordered. I shuffled inside with the rest. The bartender looked up from polishing a glass when he saw us enter.

"Ah! Minerva! New wizards, I see?"

McGonnagall nodded curtly, and led us out the back door into a long, bustling alleyway. Shops went down each side as far as the eye could see. At the far end of the alley was a huge marble building that resembled a bank.

At first it looked like a normal alley, but then I took a closer look at the stores.

Some seemed to sell robes, some potions, some magical trinkets…you get the idea. I had a feeling we had arrived at our destination. Sure enough, McGonnagall said,

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

"But how are we going to buy stuff? Do they…accept drachma?" Silena wondered out loud.

"Gringotts. That must be the name of the bank up ahead," Annabeth reasoned. "Hermes said he'd already taken care of that."

"Very good. Gringotts is the wizard bank," McGonnagall told us. We began walking down the alley. "It was founded by goblins many years ago."

Thanks to Athena, we already knew this, but I had a feeling McGonagall wouldn't be too happy if we told her that.

We entered the marble building, and McGonnagall went straight to the counter, had a few words with what I was pretty sure was a goblin, then motioned for us to follow her.

A goblin came with us, and showed us to the back, where there was an entrance to what looked almost like a roller coaster. There were carts and the whole deal. We were such a big group that they had to spit us into seven separate carts, one goblin driver for each.

We sped along, inside the bank, until I was positive we were underground. Everything was such a blur. I swear I even saw fire once or twice.

Eventually we arrived outside a collection of vaults, each with its own design.

I knew which one was mine. It was made of teal metal, and had a huge, dark blue trident imprinted on it.

I saw Annabeth stop outside a grey one with an owl tree on it, Thalia in front of a steel one with a lightning bolt…one for each god, basically.

"Uh…how do I open this?" I asked the goblin.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't…this vault just appeared out of nowhere. We have no records. I can bring you here, but…"

I concentrated hard, and felt a familiar tugging sensation in my gut. Immediately the vault sprung open.

Inside, lay a gigantic pile of gold, silver and bronze coins, piled so high I couldn't see the ceiling.

"Holy Poseidon."

From beside me, I heard Silena's excited squeal.

"This is going to be the best shopping trip _ever_."

Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

**A/N: Okay, I know I said there would be Diagon Alley shopping, but that will have to come in next, because I needed the gods to give the gifts (how will they survive school work without them?) and the chapter was running really long.**

**Still, I PROMISE you a long, fun shopping chapter next. Stay tuned!**

**Xoxoxo FlameTamer16**


	16. Chapter 7HP A Meeting

**HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS!**

**Over 100 reviews? *passes out***

**Honestly, I don't know how to thank you guys. When we started I was actually aiming for 30 – and you more than tripled that. I love you guys soooo much! Thank you for the constructive crit and praise – it means the world to us :)**

**Here's another one from Ice! He says he's going to switch from Harry POV and third person every 6 chapters. **

**Can't say much more – I'm actually typing this A/N in the school library at lunch time. :/**

**Anyway, enjoy, and thank you so so much for reading! :D**

Harry's POV

A million questions had been swirling around in my head since I'd got to camp. The first: What the Hell is going on here? I mean, sure, this is obviously 'were the worlds meet', but I'd at least thought they were magical! I'd managed to hold on until dinner, to not throw out random questions at Chiron.

"Wh-what is this? I-I-"

"Harry." Hermione muttered. "You're being claimed. By Hades."

Chiron walked, or _galloped, _into the canteen. When he saw the icon above my head, his expression went grim.

"Harry Potter," He said clearly. The satyrs had instantly dropped their tin cans as soon as they heard the centaur's voice. "You are the son of Hades. Ruler of the Underworld, God of Death."

I blew it.

"I need to know what's going on. Now." When I was fifteen, Voldemort was messing around in my head. By now, I felt pretty much like did then. Frustrated that _no one has told me what the heck is going on._ All I knew was I was a demigod. A powerful one, apparently, by the looks on the satyrs' and Chiron's faces.

"Very well." Chiron slowly trotted out of the canteen. The fourteen students, or should I say, _demigods, _trotted out of the canteen.

"What do you want us to do?" I said, as soon as we were out of the satyr's earshot.

"How did you know we wanted you to do something?" Chiron calmly asked calmly.

"It's obvious." Hermione replied, "There's a prophecy, and at Hogwarts, McGonagall said something about quests. I'm guessing you want us to go on a quest."

"Yes." Chiron said this word, and then fell silent. We knew better than to try and make another conversation. He was leading us somewhere. Hermione _obviously _knew where we were going.

"It's the Athena cabin!" She squealed. "Are we going to research up on books? 'Cause if we are, I know just where to start!"

"No." Chiron replied. The reached the front door. There was a sign of an owl. Chiron knocked and the door opened a crack. Malcolm peered out.

"Is there anything I can get you, Chiron?" He asked.

"Yes." Chiron said. "Can you tell everyone that we are having a group counseler meeting? Urgent." Malcolm looked like he was going to protest, but stopped at the last second.

"Um, sure. Thanks. Bye Chiron. Oh, wait." He whispered something in Chiron's ear. "And can I stand in for Annabeth for the counseler meeting?"

"Oh, yes… yes, I suppose tonight. And you can probably stand in for Annabeth. Ok. Bye."

Tonight. What did that mean?

"You'll have to be separated now." Chiron told the others. "Harry shall go to the meeting, Hermione can go to the Athena cabin, and the rest to the-"

"Hey! Wh-what's this above my head?" Harry spun around. Ron was trying to swat a sign that was hovering above his head.

"Tha-that's a caduceus isn't it?" Ron asked.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"My… mother used to tell me about it… she thought… it was the most beautiful symbol on Earth…"

"That's because she cheated on your dad for Hermes, the god of stealing, travelers, messengers and-"

"Don't tell me, pranks?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Awesome!" Ron high-fived Seamus. He seemed to be taking it very well. Maybe he found out weird stuff every day.

"Well, for the unclaimed, we'll have to build a new cabin. Hermione can go to the Athena cabin, Ron to the Hermes cabin. For now, we'll have to move the rest of you into tents."

"Do you have nice tents?"

"Oh, yes, very nice tents."

"Can't be better then the wizards' tents!"

"The wizard tents are modeled on Half-Blood tents. Except these ones are better."

"Awesome!"

Chiron singled me out.

"Harry, you need to go to the meeting now." He led me into the Big House. Last time I saw inside here, it was empty apart from Chiron. Now, there were:

A girl who was carrying a sword and grinning evilly,

A boy who seemed to be having trouble smiling,

And a load of other kids around my age. Malcolm from the Athena Cabin was there.

"Silence!" Chiron yelled. Everyone stopped talking. "Now I suppose you know why you're here."

"To solve the aging disaster?" The sword girl asked.

"Partly."

"You mean there's something else?" She asked again.

"Yes."

"And I think I know what it is," Malcolm spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "There are fourteen new kids at Camp Half Blood."

"Fourteen?"

"In one day?"

"Yes. Three have been claimed."

"Who are their parents?" The boy who had trouble smiling thought out loud.

Chiron answered next.

"A girl was a child of Athena," Chiron said. Malcolm cheered out loud.

"A boy is a son of Hermes," A boy who was sitting next to the sword girl clapped.

"A boy is the son of Hades." A gasp went through the group. Was being a son of Hades something special? Because if it was…

"What's so special about being a son of Hades?" I asked, fearing I didn't want to know the answer.

"It means Hades _had _cheated on Persephone, and the law…" A boy murmured.

"And just when we'd cleared his name…"

"What do you mean?" I yelled. I'd just had enough. I'm not normally like this, but I was mad. I wanted the whole truth. The whole truth.

"Well where should I start…" Chiron didn't seem eager. The rest of the Campers were leaning forward. They couldn't wait to hear this. "In 1945, the Big Three-"

"Who were the Big Three?" I thought out loud.

"Hades, your father, Poseidon, god of the Oceans, Water and Earthquakes and Zeus, God of Olympus, Heaven, Lightning, Air, Sky etc. Anyway, they agreed not to have any more children, because it caused problems-"

"Like what?" I know I was being rude, but I really was angry and just had to find out the truth.

"Like World War II."

"Oh."

"Anyway, they also decided because of a deadly prophecy, a prophecy which says a child of the Big Three could destroy or save Olympus."

"Ahhh." This made sense now. "But am I the child of the prophecy?"

"No. A boy called Percy Jackson is. He was the son of Poseidon, before you ask."

"So, I guess the gods cheated." Thunder crashed down in the sky. "And what does 'We just cleared his name,' mean?"

"Hades was thought to have broken the law before. A son of Hades was- Oh, never mind. The point is, they made the law."

"Ok."

"In 1988, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus was born." Thunder clapped so loud we all covered our ears. "In 2000, she was turned into a tree."

"What?"

"Don't ask. Anyway, in 1993, Percy Jackson was born. We all thought Thalia was the Half-Blood of the prophecy, but she became a Hunter of Artemis, which means you stay an immortal maiden, and get to kill monsters for all of time unless someone, or _something, _strikes you down."

"So what's this got to do with me?" I asked, puzzled.

"Percy, his girlfriend Annabeth, and a few others set off on a quest tonight. And soon after, time went backwards. And then _you _arrived."

"So you think time went backwards where they are as well?"

Chiron nodded grimly. I finally realized what he meant.

"And you think they're at Hogwarts?"

I dreaded the answer.

"Yes."

Then, on that happy note, we were sent to bed. We had a _big day_ tomorrow, apparently.

Also, there wasn't a Hades cabin, which stunk. So I got to sleep in a sleeping bag in a hot, stuffy, tent. The trouble was, I couldn't get to sleep. So instead, I got up. I thought I'd have a little walk. No one told me about the _harpies. _

They flew towards me as soon as I stepped out of the tent.

_Campers out of Bed! Dinner for hungry harpies! _

"No! No! This is a mistake!" I tried to shout but too late. The chase was on. I managed to dive into the Big House. I was about to call out for Chiron, but I stopped when I heard voices.

"Time…"

"But sir!"

"Shhhh, Malcolm…"

"Do you think Luke is back?"

"Yes indeed, young camper…"

"Bu-but that's impossible! Luke's dead!"

"No one can say for sure…"

"How about our new campers?"

"We'll have to ask what happened to them when they were fourteen at Hogwarts…"

"Why?"

"Because, whatever _they _faced then, Percy and Annabeth will face now…"

"And for our new arrivals…"

"They'll have to face what Percy and Annabeth faced now, which was the Labyrinth."


	17. Chapter 8PJ  I Get Some Competition

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the delay, but I've been sick the past couple of days, and I just got better yesterday. I'm fine now, so I'm typing this up…so hope you enjoy it! And don't worry, the next chap will be up in two days, no delay.**

**More Percabeth here :) Classes will start in the next chapter, and that's when they'll meet some of the other wizards and stuff. It'll be fun, with Boggarts and things like that :) Aaaaaaaand I'm DEFINITELY putting some Quidditch in – looking forward to writing it.**

**Also, I didn't make Annabeth's owl snowy so it looked like Hedwig, I just thought it went well :P**

According to the other guys, I had it easy. _I _didn't have to run around like a headless harpie from store to store chasing after my girlfriend, or wearily compliment her as she tried on a million different styles of robe.

But they're wrong. Because to an ADHD demigod, especially me, there is no worse torture than waiting around in a bookstore for two hours, bored out of your mind.

Annabeth's eyes shone as soon as we entered the wizard bookstore, Flourish & Blotts, and my stomach sunk. She shot off so fast I could swear she actually blurred.

I _tried _to entertain myself. The most interesting book I found was the Monster Book of Monsters. I played with it for a while, but then it ripped itself up in a strange paper frenzy. I quickly placed it behind a stack of books, trying my best to look innocent, then resigned to sitting on one of the wooden stairs and twiddling my thumbs.

After around three seconds I was bored.

I twisted my watch around to look at it. My eyes followed the second hand as it moved, a tiny fraction of an inch at a time.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

I tried playing mental tic-tac-toe. It didn't go that well.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

I built a mini tower out of some books. It toppled down after I had put the third one on (and to think I would've gained some knowledge after watching all those architecture shows with Annabeth.)

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

I finally couldn't take it anymore. I glanced at my watch.

Oh, joy, a whole minute passed.

I flung my head back and groaned.

_Annabeth Chase, you are going to be the death of me._

I swear I nearly died from boredom by the time she was done.

Annabeth pulled me up by my collar (which was quite a feat she was holding a huge stack of books in her other arm) and slapped my shoulder.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, you're overreacting."

"I am not! You made me sit there for two hours!" I whined.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she punched me in the arm playfully.

We walked up to the counter and she paid for her books. Something in my head told me that the big gold coins were called Galleons, the silver ones Sickles, and the small bronze ones Knuts.

"Thanks," Annabeth said, smiling at the clerk, who somehow managed to fit them all into two bags. Magic, I guess. She handed me one.

"These are the books we need for this year. I got two sets, seeing as you would've gotten lost looking for them."

"Hey!" I protested, but she just laughed and pulled me out of the door.

"Now we need school supplies," Annabeth read off the list Professor McGonnagall had given us.

"First things first," she declared, "we need a wand."

~o~

The list specifically told us to head to Ollivander's wand shop, so that's where we went. Beckendorf and Silena were just leaving when we got there.

"Hey guys!" Silena greeted us enthusiastically. "Check out my new wand!" She thrust it out for us to see. It was a light color – made of pine, probably.

"Dragon heartstring," she said proudly. I was confused for a moment before another bit of information surfaced to my mind: a wand's core was made either of unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, or a phoenix's tail feather.

"How 'bout yours?" I asked Beckendorf. He showed me a short blackthorn wand. "Unicorn hair."

"Cool."

"Come on, Charlie! We have to keep going!" Silena exclaimed, tugging on her boyfriend's arm.

He shot me a look, like, _you have no idea how lucky you are_, then stumbled after the excited daughter of Aphrodite.

I chuckled and followed Annabeth inside the store.

Ollivander's was a small, old shop in the corner of the alley. The inside was tiny, and there was just a single small chair in the corner. Thousands of long, narrow boxes were crammed together, piled up to reach the ceiling.

"Good afternoon."

I jumped and spun around, coming face to face with a balding old man. His eyes were silvery, almost like liquid.

"Uh, hi," I said.

"Welcome," the man said. He was starting to creep me out, so I took a tiny step back.

"Hmm…" Ollivander studied me for a minute, then pulled out a roll of measuring tape and flung it at me. I recoiled, but it never hit me. Instead, I realized it was_ measuring _me. By itself.

It was going to take a while to get used to the whole magic thing.

"What's your wand arm?" He asked me.

I blinked, trying to ignore the measuring tape wrapping itself around my nose.

"Er…I'm not sure…I'm right-handed, thou-"

"That will do," Ollivander declared. The measuring tape dropped to the ground. He rubbed his hands together, and began rifling through the boxes.

"So you really think we'll be able to do magic?" I asked Annabeth in an undertone.

She shrugged. "Daughter of Athena here, not Hecate."

"Right."

Just then Ollivander returned, holding one of the boxes. He opened it up and took out a solid, chocolate brown wand.

"Walnut, 10 inches, unicorn hair. Go on, try it out." He shoved it into my hand.

I wasn't too sure of what I was supposed to do, so I waved it around a bit, feeling kind of stupid, but he grabbed the wand back after barely a second.

"No, no…" Ollivander muttered to himself, running back to the stack of boxes.

The next one – fir and phoenix feather – didn't work either, apparently, as Ollivander snatched that one away, too.

Neither did the next one.

Or the next one.

Or the next one.

Or the next one.

Or the next one.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed as I set down yet another wand.

"You are an unusual customer," Ollivander observed. "I wonder…" He disappeared yet again into the sea of boxes, but this time came out again quicker, holding a very strange one. The box was the same color as the envelope my dad had sent me once, as if it had been made out of the waves.

He opened it up to reveal a deep, dark blue wand, so dark it was almost black. I didn't even know if there was a wood that color, but judging by Annabeth's expression, there wasn't. Thin gold lines ran through the handle, carving patterns in the wood. I knew it was mine before I even touched it, but I picked it up anyway, and gave it a wave.

It felt like an extension of my arm, almost like Riptide, and immediately made me feel…different. It's hard to explain. Almost…stronger. That was the word.

Sparks flew out of the tip, and I slashed it down, creating a beam of white light.

Ollivander beamed. "It looks like you've finally found your wand. There's only one other like this. Well, _was. _A girl just now claimed it. It looked like a lightning bolt, it did…both of them appeared just last night. I don't know what to make of it."

Then there was a special wand for Thalia, too. But why not Nico?

"Honestly, I'm not too sure what it's made of," Ollivander admitted. "I did not craft it, but I hope it serves you well."

Ollivander turned to Annabeth. "Young lady?"

She nodded and stepped forward. Ollivander's measuring tape began to work, measuring everything from her forehead to her toes.

"And your wand arm?"

"Right."

Ollivander nodded and dashed off.

"What do ya think you'll get?" I asked Annabeth, who shrugged.

"No weapon is any use if you don't know how to wield it," she said in her mysterious/wise-y voice.

Annabeth found her wand a lot faster than I did. She got it on her third go.

"Beech, 11 inches, phoenix feather," Ollivander said happily. "Nice and springy, yes."

We paid for our wands, then made our way back out onto the street.

"What next?" I asked Annabeth.

She grinned. "Now, we shop."

~o~

"I thought you don't like shopping," I complained.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"All girls like it, Seaweed Brain, just for different things. I like shopping for books and stationary, but you'd never see me trying on a million different ou- hey, is that color-changing ink?"

She ran into the store. I sighed and followed her inside.

"We need quills and parchment for school anyway," Annabeth pointed out, list in one hand.

"Yeah, but – wait, _quills_? What happened to, I don't know, PENS?"

She shrugged. "Same thing. Now come on!"

I bought a set of grey quills, a few bottles of blue ink and twelve inches of parchment (who measures paper nowadays anyway?) for three galleons, before we moved on to the Apothecary, and bought a set of potion ingredients. The place reeked almost as bad as flesh-eating horse stables, and trust me, they're _not _something you want to smell.

We both got cauldrons, scales, telescopes, and Annabeth even bought a broomstick. Even with Zeus' blessing I didn't feel all that great about flying when unnecessary. She easily bought the Nimbus 2002, one of the best brooms there was.

The last thing we went to get were robes, and that was pretty easy. Madam Malkin measured us and tailored the Hogwarts robes to fit. We each bought three sets, and Annabeth had to get a witch's hat. I _tried _not to laugh, but failed miserably, earning a kick to my stomach (even though it didn't hurt, Annabeth's death glare was as scary as Hades). We had to pick out some dress robes as well, so I picked something sea green, seeing as Annabeth tends to like it when I wear that color, though I'm not too sure why. She picked a royal blue color, and we paid for our stuff.

Finally, we sat down at Florean Fortescue's and had a cone of ice cream each. It was fun – the most normal we'd been since the whole quest thing started.

"I think this whole quest won't be half bad. If that Harry could do whatever it is we have to do, I bet I can too," I said confidently.

"Don't get too cocky, Seaweed Brain. You never know…"

"You think he's a half-blood?"

"Probably. From what I heard about him, probably a son of Hades."

"Of course, one of the Big Three…"

We licked our cones.

"Hey," I said, an idea popping into my head.

"What?" Annabeth asked warily. I don't really blame her, most of my ideas get us into compromising situations, most of the time life-threatening.

"Why you get a pet? An owl or something?"

She followed my gaze to the Eeylops Owl Emporium across the street.

"An owl?" She smiled. "Why not?"

We finished our ice cream and headed over to the store, dragging our supplies behind us.

The Emporium had so many owls that there was not a spot on the floor that wasn't completely covered in feathers. There were brown owls, snowy ones, tawny ones, and others that I didn't know the name of.

A tall, wiry man came towards us. "Hello there! Come for an owl or for some supplies?" He asked over the racket of screeching and hooting.

"Owl!" Annabeth nearly shouted.

The man nodded. "Take a look around then! I'm sure you'll find one you like!"

I'd never seen Annabeth like this with a bird, or any animal, really. Her eyes lit up, and she stuck her fingers into almost every cage, petting the owls, and saying stuff like, 'Aww, look at you'. It was the most un-Annabeth-ish moment ever. I briefly wondered if she could communicate with owls the way I did with horses, because it was her Mom's creature.

She finally decided on an admittedly cute, female snowy owl, and I decided the buy it for her like a present, even though it was completely unnecessary, considering we _both _had hundreds of thousands of gold coins stacked up in both our vaults. We got some owl treats, and an owl owner's guide thingy, too.

Annabeth was grinning like a kid who'd just got a huge bag of candy.

"Thanks, Percy!" She said happily, running out of the store with her new pet.

I grinned. Definitely the best present I'd ever gotten her.

~o~

"Worst present I got her _ever_," I complained to Nico, back in the Gryffindor common room that evening.

"What's so bad about it, Perce?" he asked, sipping on a Dr. Pepper (the Stoll brothers can smuggle in anything, anywhere).

"Annabeth _rejected me_. I asked her if she wanted to meet at the Astronomy Tower after dinner, and she said no, because she needed to make sure _the owl 'settled in'_."

Nico choked on his drink.

"You're kidding!"

"No," I said miserably.

He cracked up.

"This is not funny!" I exclaimed.

Nico was laughing so hard he had to hold the armchair for support.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY. I HAVE TO COMPETE FOR MY GIRLFRIEND'S ATTENTION WITH AN OWL. A FREAKING BIRD."

He just laughed harder. Defeated, I sank back into the arm chair with a sigh.

"Next I'm going to have to cover myself with feathers," I muttered to myself. "And pretend to be an owl. I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if she just started to make out with the stupid thing!" I said the last bit loudly, throwing my hands up into the air.

"And just what are you calling stupid?"

"Wha-"

Right before my eyes, Annabeth shimmered and appeared, eyebrows raised, a smug smile on her face.

"Oh, Hades…"

There was a loud thump. I looked to my right. Nico had fallen out of his armchair, and was a laughing wreck on the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Um…nothing," I tried, praying she hadn't heard any more.

She tilted her head to the side. "Really." It wasn't a question.

I was doomed.

"How many seconds do I have to run?" I asked, swallowing fearfully.

She thought about it for a bit. "Around…2."

I scrambled out of my chair and bolted out of the portrait hole as fast as I could, frantically trying to remember where I was going. If I ran into a dead end, I really would be dead.

Annabeth was hot on my heels. She was a much faster runner than I was, and I had about ten seconds before I became a Percunching Bag.

Without realizing it, we had run right to the astronomy towers. I climbed up a spiral staircase leading to one of the towers, and skidded to a stop. It was a dead end.

I stepped as far as I could away from the staircase, and waited. Annabeth knew she had won – she was walking up slowly, a victorious smirk on her face. She kept walking, into the room, and stopped barely an inch away.

"I win," she whispered.

I didn't know whether to consider it as attractive or intimidating, so I settled for both.

She grinned, then took a step back.

For the first time, I took a look around the tower. The room was shaped like a dome, and it was made of glass, so you could get a great look at the stars. The sky was clear today, and you could see every constellation out there, including the Huntress, which happened to be just above us.

I lay down on my back to look at it, and patted the spot on the ground next to me for Annabeth.

"What're you looking at?" She asked, lying down next to me.

It occurred to me that although Annabeth knew Zoë was transformed into constellation, she didn't know the full story, or even how she died.

So I told her the story, starting from when the Hunters came to camp, and how I followed them, determined to find her. I told her about Bianca, the Hoover Dam, about visiting her father, Dionysus saving us, about the dragon, and even the story about Riptide.

Annabeth was quiet for most of it, only commenting on some things, like the Hoover Dam ("Of course, the only time when I'm not there.") and the Hercules thing ("'Course not, I'd bet you'd be cuter."), the latter making me blush.

Afterwards, we just lay in silence, staring up at the stars, hands intertwined. It was one of those moments where everything else ceases to exists, time stands still, and you're just…happy. It was one of _those _moments – the ones that make life worth living. Magical – that's the only way to describe it. Not in a wizard way…but just entrancing. Even though it seems insignificant, just lying there, gazing at the stars, I knew it was a moment I would remember.

"Zoë," Annabeth said finally.

"Hmm?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"Zoë. I'm naming her Zoë. Life."

"It's a great name."

She sighed. "Percy, why couldn't it just always be like this?"

I didn't reply. We both knew the answer anyway.

_We're demigods. This is our life. Nothing we can do about it._

A streak of silver shot across the sky, glittering against the swirling black. I imagined my Mom's voice from long ago on the beach at Montauk, back when I was little, two, maybe three.

_Shooting star, Percy. Make a wish._

I closed my eyes, and smiled.

_**This night is sparkling' don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondrin' if you knew **_

_**This night is flawless don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondrin' if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

~XX~

**Pleeease don't kill me for turning the end into song. It fit really well, and if you don't know I'm a Taylor fan by now you are either blind or…uh, something. Anyway, it is really hard to portray the emotion I – er, Percy was experiencing, although I'm sure all of us here have experienced it before, either with someone else or alone, that "Enchanted" moment, call it what you will, that's just what life is worth living for- **_**those **_**moments. **

**lyrics from **_**Enchanted **_**by Taylor Swift**


	18. Chapter 8HP A Wicked Weapon

**A/N:**

…**.**

**I feel really stupid. I uploaded this to the document manager last night and forgot to update the actual story :/**

**Feel free to throw…random objects at me. :(**

**This one's by Ice!**

I staggered back. What was the Labyrinth? Where was the Labyrinth? Unfortunately, I didn't see the book behind me, sending me skidding and crashing to the floor.

The voices inside stopped.

"Did you hear something?"

"Naah… It was just the wind…"

I sighed with relief.

"Shall we just check?"

"Yeaahhh… we couldn't afford it if one of Luke's men found out."

I panicked, throwing myself against the door. With a crash, the door flew open. Unfortunately, that brought the Harpies in. I ran outside, with the Harpies in close pursuit.

Campers still out of bed! Dinner for lucky Harpies!

I jumped into the air, grabbing on to a hole in the brick wall of the Big House. The harpies lunged. I prayed a silent prayer to my father. The whole world slowed down. In my head, I heard the words find your wand. I pulled it out of my back pocket. Say the word 'thanato.'

"THANATO!" It wasn't a spell. It was some type of enchantment. The wand transformed into some type of spear. No. It was a scythe. Black metal holding a curved axe. The leader harpy flew at me. I jumped onto it's back. It squealed.

Please! Please!

What would Hermione do? I was thinking when the harpy managed to shake me off it's back. I curled the scythe upwards, slicing into it's neck.

"Ple-" the Harpy tried to say. Then it disintegrated into dust.

I felt sick. But there was no time for that.

Chiron came rushing out the doors as soon as I sliced into the Harpy. I shouted 'Thanato!' again and the scythe turned back into a wand.

"What are you doing, Harry?" He exclaimed. "Late night walks are strictly forbidden. Didn't I tell you that?"

No.

"I see you've found your new weapon, as well. Use it in training. And _that _starts tomorrow."

"Get some sleep."

After an hour, I finally managed to drop off. I dreamed I was in a round room. All fourteen of us were standing before people we'd never seen before. Ginny was in front of a, uh, attractive- no, that wasn't the word for it, hypnotizing woman. Ron was in front of a young looking man. Hermione was in front of a black haired woman who was holding a book. Neville was in front of Mr D- no, Dionysus. Does this mean he was the son of Dionysus? There were many other interesting gods but I can't describe them all. The only person I really paid attention to was the man sanding in front of me.

Hades.

He was 2½ meters tall, with black hair, and black eyes. He struck me as really godly.

Thunder boomed in the sky.

"Father?" I asked. I realized as a respect I should probably kneel. So I knelt.

"Rise, Harry James Potter." He said back. His voice sounded quite gravelly, but I could hear the emotion.

"Wh-what's going on?" I felt frightened talking to my dad at last.

"We-" His voice faltered and he looked at the floor. "We don't know."

"What?" I thought gods knew everything. "Don't gods know everything?"

Hades laughed. "No. Unless you're counting Athena, and even she doesn't know everything."

"Why didn't you tell me before that I was your son?"

Hades sighed.

"Do I really have to say this, Harry? I was protecting you."

"Attention!" Zeus yelled. "New demigods especially!"

I looked at him.

"Now, recently there have been some changes in the god and demigod society."

"You're not kidding me." A tough looking man muttered under his breath. He was wearing sunglasses, even though we were inside.

"Ahem."

"Oh, sorry father." The man said.

"So, as I was saying, we have decided to grant you one wish from each Olympian-"

"Including me? Brother?" My father asked, innocently.

Zeus sighed.

"Including you, Hades. Now, for the gifts," He cleared his throat like he, and the others, had practiced. They started chanting. Zeus first.

"I grant, all of you, for the duration of the quest, or until you go back to Hogwarts, safety of the sky."

"You will have refuge in the sea, not b hurt by any magical folk, or merpeople, in the sea, as I know you have encountered them before. You will not be harmed by waves or tide, either." Wow. This guy was generous.

"You will receive a warning before conflict, and not let it take you by surprise."

"You will be swift in your travels, and reach your destination safely."

"The fire shall be your friend, unless used against you intentionally. You will still be exposed to FiendFyre, though."

"You shall have magical cereal whenever you need it."

"You will receive the knowledge of Kronos and his minions rule."

"And your age shall stay the same."

"Don't worry," Poseidon (I'd worked out he was the one in beach clothes), "We'll help you on your new quest. Eventually."

"Wait! What do you-" Nigel shouted but the dream faded away.

I woke up. Everything seemed normal. Was it a dream? Did I imagine it? I quickly dressed. In my tent, Ron, Dean and Neville were snoring loudly. Oh my god- gods, I reminded myself, it was nearly 10:00 am!

"Wake up guys! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Eeuurrgghh…" Ron groaned.

"We need to go! It's training time!" _For the quest. _I thought silently to myself.

I ran out of the tent. Demigods were already all over the place.

"You going for breakfast? It finishes in twenty minutes." A demigod called.

Damn.

"Come on guys!" I shouted, "We have to hurry!" Ron was half stumbling around, lost in his own world.

"RON!"

"Uh- Oh, I'm up!"

As we stumbled into the canteen, Hermione ran by.

"Hermione? What are you doing?"

"Oh, the Athena Cabin is _excellent!"_ It was like she was talking to someone who wasn't there. " It's really cool, Harry! You should check it out!"

"Um no thanks…" But Hemione wouldn't stop. She was on rant mode.

"We have early nights, get into bed, and read books until two in the morning! The only problem is, my siblings wanted to keep it a secret, so when they weren't looking, I did a Lumos! And they were like, 'Where's that light coming from?'

" And I was saying, 'Absolutely no idea.'

"So they said, 'we may as well use it then.'"

"Er, that's nice. I'll just… go to breakfast now."

"Ok. See you."

We ate like we'd hadn't for a month. Ron like he'd not eaten for a millennium. He never stopped. Plus, we got this really cool feature where whatever we wanted to drink/eat, we'd say it, and we'd get it.

"Pumpkin juice."

Someone next to me looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell is that?"

"Um….."

Finally we were finished. Ron wasn't, but he never was. Chiron came trotting over.

"It's time to choose your weapons."

**Ice: Oh, hey everyo- *starts coughing madly***

**Flame: I thought you were sick?**

**Ice: I -*cough* am - *cough***

**Flame: Yeah, so wh-**

**Ice: I wanted to share the *sneeze* news with *cough* everyone! That we're making a-**

**Flame: SHHHHHHHH that's NEXT WEEK NOT NOW.**

**Ice: Whoops. A—ACHOO!**

**Flame: You're a son of Apollo for gods' sake, heal yourself!**

**Ice: You know, I never thought of - *sneeze* - that. Good idea!**

**Flame: *rolls eyes***


	19. Chapter 9PJ PLEASE Say It's April Fool's

**A/N: CURSE YOU F CHORD. **

**Sorry. Started playing guitar a few weeks ago and the F chord is driving me CRAZY. It's partly why this is late.**

**It's also because since I missed two days of school, I had to take five tests and finish a history project all in one week. D:**

**I was also doing some…important work for this fic that will only be released …later :3**

**AND DOES ANYONE KNOW AN EASY WAY TO PLAY F CHORD? I'M DYING OVER HERE. Dx **

**P.S. Franziska von Karma, I never thought I'd find someone who was a Taylor Swift, Ace Attorney, AND a Percy Jackson fan. Have a cookie. (::) Objection! :D**

**P.P.S. I blame all the randomness on my English teacher. We're doing Shakespeare, sooo…yeah. Shakespeare + Me + PJO = RANDOMNESS.**

**P.P.P.S. Am I the only one who's noticed that if you replace Juliet with Annabeth you can have PJO Love Story?**

**P.P.P.P.S. Am I also the only one who thinks Taylor Swift looks a HECK of a lot like Annabeth?**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. I bet you're screaming at me internally and/or out loud by now to shut up, so here we go! :P**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Oh wait, I forgot the discl- *is hit with random object* **

**Really? A plastic dinosaur? *is hit with a heat-seeking missile***

**Owww….**

**####**

By the time Monday came around, almost all the students had arrived at Hogwarts, so it was a lot more crowded.

For the first time in my life, I was actually looking forward to school (and not just because my girlfriend would know the answers to everything and I knew just how to get them out of her). No more math, English, or science. A dream come true. How awesome would itr be to just do magic all day?

The first class for Gryffindor was Transfiguration, so we made our way our way over to the classroom, clad in our new student robes. They were uncomfortable, but there wasn't much we could do. Transfiguration class was with Hufflepuff, which was good, because it would be nice to see Grover and Rachel again.

"Settle down," Professor McGonnagall ordered once we were in class. As one, everyone stopped talked and shuffled around to find a seat. I chose mine next to Grover.

"Hey, G-Man," I whispered. He grinned.

"Today we will be practicing some basic Transfiguration to refresh your memory. You will be turning a teapot into a turtle, with points deduced if it breaths steam, has a spout tail, or has a patterened shell."

She waved her wand once, and teapots appeared on all our tables.

"You may begin."

I desperately racked my brains for an answer on what to do. Nervously, I pulled out my wand. Now what did I do?

From behind me, I heard Silena say, "Turtifors!"

I tried following her example, pointing my wand at the teapot, but nothing happened.

_Hand movement_, I realized.

I spun my wand in a circle and flicked it sharply, repeating the spell again. This time it worked, but the results weren't all that great. My turtle had a whitish shell, the same color as the teapot, and it blew steam out of its nose.

"Hmm, Mr. Jackson. You need to improve on your wand movements," McGonnagall commented as she passed by. "Not bad."

I sighed. This was going to be a long lesson.

~o~

Herbology was also with Hufflepuff, and that was much better. It was easier, even though most of the plants in the greenhouse wanted to eat us alive. To no-one's surprise, Katie was the star of the class.

The last lesson before lunch was Ancient Runes , which I'd chosen over Divination for two reasons: one, the Divination teacher was supposed to be majorly creepy, and two, I was hoping Ancient Runes would be easier for me, and all us demigods.

Like I thought, most of it originated from Greek, so it was pretty easy to learn. We had it with the Slytherins, and although I mostly enjoyed the class, I took an immediate disliking to one boy – Draco Malfoy, who was starting to get on my nerves.

"So you're Percy Jackson," he said when I sat down next to him.

"Ummm, yeah. And you're…?"

"Draco Malfoy. So who was that Hufflepuff duff you were with earlier? I heard he eats paper, that one. What a-"

"That's Grover," I interrupted through clenched teeth. "My friend." I tried to focus on the runes in front of me.

Malfoy snorted. "Choose your company better, Jackson, and maybe you'll make it around here."

When class was nearly over, he spoke again.

"You play Quidditch."

"No," I said carefully, not sure where this was going.

"Shame. Be nice to show you what us Slytherins can do. Ah, well. At least there's still your _girlfriend_." He said the word with a smug grin, and it took all I had not to hit him in the face. Before I could say something, though, the room was filled with the sound of scraping chairs as everyone got up to go to lunch. I took a deep breath. At least I got to see Annabeth now.

It only struck me much later that it was strange how Malfoy knew I was new to the school, since the Mist should have covered it up, and exactly how to aggravate me – expose my fatal flaw by insulting my friends.

I walked out of the room and into the corridor, and came face to face with Annabeth.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said grinning.

I smiled, slipping my hand into hers. "Hey Wise Girl. How was it?"

She shrugged. "Easy. History of Magic was a bit dry, but not bad."

"I wonder what they'll have at lunch," I said, my mouth watering just thinking about it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pouted.

"It means your head is full of kelp," she replied teasingly, releasing my hand as we entered the hall. She began to turn to the direction of the Ravenclaw table, but I grabbed her wrist and got down on one knee.

"O, Annabeth! Parting is such a sweet sorrow!" I said in my best Shakspeare-ish voice. See, we'd been doing Romeo and Juliet before we left school, and I still got a kick out of the fact that you can replace 'Juliet' with 'Annabeth' and it would still sound the same.

"Oh, shut up, you melodramatic idiot," she muttered, a light blush on her cheeks, and pulled her hand back. I grinned and stood up.

"Farewell, my lady. I await your return!"

Annabeth shook her head and smiled, making her way towards the table.

"How'd it go?" Beckendorf asked when I sat opposite him.

"Pretty good. Just that Malfoy boy from Sytherin." I helped myself to some sausages and mashed potatoes.

"That house seems to be full of a load of jerks," he agreed.

"Hope we don't have any more classes with them," Connor said.

"What do we have next?" Travis asked.

"Uh…" I fished my timetable out of my bag. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Ravenclaw."

~o~

When I finished lunch, Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. I was disappointed, since I thought we might have some time to talk or something. I pulled out the Maurader's Map, and spotted her dot somewhere in the Library.

Oh, the drawbacks of your girlfriend being a daughter of Athena…

I sighed and began walking to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, just above the dungeons. No-one was there yet.

I glanced at my watch. Still twenty minutes left. Bored, I decided to check out the room.

It was pitch dark. I groped around the wall for a light switch, but there was nothing. Just as I was about to give up, a word floated to the front of my mind, and I pulled out my wand.

"Lumos."

My wand tip ignited with a bright white light, and I blinked at the change. It worked like a powerful flashlight, the light leaping out of the tip and to the opposite wall.

The room was completely empty, aside from a single closet in the middle. It shuddered.

I stepped forward carefully, my shoes squeaking against the stone, until I was directly in front of it. It shook again.

My ADHD curiosity got the better of me, so I unfastened the bolt holding it shut, and slowly opened the door. The hinges creaked, and I felt like one of those people in a horror movie, when you open a door in a dark room and some terrible monster/creature thing jumps out.

But what I saw was much worse.

I lifted my wand, casting light into the interior of the wardrobe, and nearly dropped it in shock.

Because inside, as impossible as it seemed, as crazy as it sounded, lay Annabeth.

And she was very clearly dead.

**A/N: **

**Forgive me for the short chapter. Like I said, I'm working on something very important for The Switch which will only be revealed on Tuesday with Ice's chapter. Mwahahahha, DOUBLE cliffhanger! :D**

**I feel evil.**

***starts singing PJO Love Story***

_**Marry me Annabeth you never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

_**I talked to your mom you'll pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a Love Story baby just say yes~**_


	20. Chapetr 9HP Weapons & Lessons

**A/N:**

**Ice: Hahahahahaha! Today **_**I **_**get to torture Flame and Annabeth instead of the other way around!**

**Annabeth: That's not fair!**

**Ice: Get used to it.**

**Flame: What are you going to do to us?**

**Ice: Good question. I am going to use the power of- drum roll please- arachnophobia.**

**Annabeth: NOOOOOOO!**

**Ice: The spider tub is this way.**

**Flame: (****Faints)**

**Ice: Yeah… Annabeth'll go first.**

**Annabeth: (shudders)**

**Thirty Minutess later**

**Annabeth: .**

**Ice: Yeah… she's gone crazy.**

**Annabeth: WE DO NOT OWN PJO OR &KUTKYGFKUTU.**

**Ice: OK…**

I have to admit, I got a little worried when he said that. Not about me. I have my weapon. I can't see Hermione using anything _but _a wand. And Neville? This would be hard.

"How do we choose?" Hermione asked politely.

"There is a weapon shed over here."

"Weapon _shed?"_

"I know, it's a strange place to put weapons, but it's very easy and safe."

He opened the cupboard doors.

There were many weapons lying in the shelves, and hanging off the walls.

"Who will choose theirs first?"

"Me." Seamus stepped from the back. "Okay."

Seamus took a sword from the back. He swished it through the air, and then dropped it on his foot.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Blood leaked out of a slit in his shoe.

"That's not the one." Chiron said immediately.

"Tell me about it." Seamus groaned.

"Are you okay Seamus?" Hannah Abbott rushed forward and knelt beside him.

"Fine." He grunted.

"How about this?" Chiron swung an axe in the air and passed it to Seamus. In a flash, Seamus sliced through the air, slashing into dirt.

"Yes, yes that's it. What will you call it?"

"Pardon?" Seamus looked up.

"What will you call it?"

"I-" Neville looked at the axe admiringly. "I'll call it Slashmaster."

Hermione went next.

Chiron threw a ruler long knife and she stabbed it into the grass.

"Meanmauler."

Ron grinned and Hermione glared at him.

"Come on! I was trying to use alliteration and-"

"Next."

Ron came up. After a while, he picked up a long war hatchet and threw in the air, catching it by his hilt.

"I choose this, er-"

"Hatchet."

"Right, hatchet. I'm not going to give it a name. At least, not for now. I'm waiting to see what it does. Then I'll base my naming on that."

Neville came next. He chose a bronze sword, about a meter long, and very, _very _sharp.

"I'll name this sword after my father if he claims me."

"How do you know it was your father?"

"My mother and stepfather were driven insane. Later on, my mother became sane again. And I'm sure my father asked the god or goddess of madness to make his love sane again."

Just then, like a type of mist showed up in front of them. It shimmered and someone's face showed up.

"Mr D." Neville knelt in front of him.

"You are my son, Neville Longbottom!" His voice yelled.

"I name this sword κρασί!" Neville yelled. Somehow I registered that as 'Wine' in Ancient Greek.

There were a load of other interesting weapons, but I'm not going to tell you about them. I will tell you about Ginny's. Ginny got a handgun. Not any old gun. A monster-killing pistol, loaded with celestial bronze bullets.

"Sweet." I muttered to her when she picked it up.

"It's awesome." She mouthed back.

"You taking it?"

"You bet." She fired into the air.

"Don't!" Chiron yelled. I could see why. As the bullet travelled upwards, it suddenly stopped, like being hit an invisible boundary. Then it started travelling down at the speed of light. Travelling towards me. I rolled out of the way, as the bullet hit the space I had just been before.

There was a moment of silence.

"I think I like this." Ginny said out loud. I grinned, suddenly realizing. Ginny knew I was good at dodging things, from the bludger I dodged when I was twelve. It was a test, for the accuracy of the gun, Ginny and me.

After all that commotion, we got down to training. I actually had fun. First up we had dueling, taught by a half blood called Maxene. Apart from Maxene, we had a few other half bloods in the lesson.

"Alright everyone!" She shouted. "This lesson is normally taught by Annabeth Chase, but since she is, er, _absent_-_"_

Absent, on a deadly quest. Or did only counselers know that?

"Who will go first?" Ginny stood up and dragged me into the arena.

"We'll be glad to go first."

"Ok."

The crowd started muttering.

"Harry hasn't got a weapon!"

"That won't matter." Maxene said. "We'll be using swords anyway. Not your own weapons."

Just in case, I shouted "THANATO!" and my wand transformed into a full-length scythe. The crowd gasped.

I threw it to the side, and then took a sword off Maxene. Ginny did the same. A chorus of wolf whistles came from the crowd.

"You ready?"

"3…2…1… GO!" Ginny, as quick as lightning, dodged around me with her sword. She took a swipe at my legs. I jumped over the sword and then lunged at her. She parried, and I realized she was an excellent fighter.

"Wow, you're good." I muttered out of the corner of my mouth.

"I know." She replied, twisting around me and stabbing at my head. I ducked, and a gasp came from the crowd. I looked up and she saw what the crowd was seeing. Ginny wasn't, well, Ginny anymore. She was pretty. REALLY pretty.

Brown hair fell around her face, the same length as normal, but a different colour. She was wearing eye shadow, lipstick, every different kind of makeup possible. She was wearing a long, white, dress, and high-heels.

While I was taking all this in, she spun around, and in a flash, her sword was at my throat. To be honest, I didn't really care _where _her sword was, as long as she kept looking in my eyes.

"Ginny, you-you're really different. You're pretty!" She glared at me and I realized what I'd just said.

"Oh- er, sorry. That came out wrong." I said, blushing.

"That's okay." She replied.

"Hail, Ginny Weasley," Chiron announced, "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

"You're nearly there. Keep going." It was the third day at Camp Half Blood, and we had finally got the hang of it. We were doing excellent in training. Chiron had not asked us about what had happened in our fourth year, or about the quest. It was going well. And, we were actually starting to enjoy ourselves (for once).

"You're so close." Ginny and me were climbing the lava-climbing frame for the first time. Ginny was about a meter closer to the top than I was.

"Right you're at the top!" I clapped politely. I had one arm on the rope.

"Do you think-" Ginny started to say but slipped. Yelping, she fell towards the boiling lava below.

…

…

…

**I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT ONE, ICE. FEAR ME. :( **

***shudders* Spiders….I can't stand them. Really am arachnophobic, you know. **

**Sadly, the, um, 'cliffy' is not ready yet. Sorry. But it WILL be up with my chapter.**

**MaeFarrow98 and inception123, your lips are sealed. **

**Ooooh, now I've given away who knows about it.**

**EVERYONE FEEL FREE TO GO ANNOY MAEFARROW98 TO TRY AND GET HER TO TELL YOU.**

**Hah. Told you I'd get revenge for the green dye. *evil laugh***

**Ahem. Sorry. **

**ANNABETH!**

**Annabeth: Y-y-yeah?**

**Flame: We need to get Ice back for the sp-spiders. *shudder***

**Annabeth: Yeah…*shudder* Let's go plan something.**

**Flame: TO THE ATHENA CABIN!**

**Percy: Can we stop for donuts?**

**Flame & Annabeth: NO!**


	21. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS

**Welcome…to the most EPIC CHAPTER OF ALL TIME!**

**Why is this epic, you ask. Well, several reasons. I got some REALLY good news and some minor bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?**

**Bad news? I figured.**

**No Thalico. Sorry. Ice and I came up with this ground breaking sub plotline, and to make it work there can't be Thalico. I still don't mind pairing him up with Rachel, though, so let me know what you think.**

**And now, before I announce the good news, I'm going to get Ice back from dumping spiders on me.**

**TEAM SWIFT, TO ARMS!**

**Percy: Why'd we call this Team Swift again?**

**Flame: Just 'cause…it's an awesome name.**

**Annabeth: How'd you get Thalia to join our side?**

**Flame: Easy. Huntresses hate boys **_**and **_**Ice tried to hit on her.**

**Annabeth: That was stupid.**

**Flame: Yup. Everybody here? CHARGE! **

***several hours, spars, taunts, and fights later***

**Ice: You can't beat the whole Apollo AND Ares cabin!**

**Flame: I can…WITH THE POWER OF THIS PURPLE RUBBER BRACELET!**

**Ice:…**

**Will:…**

**Clarisse:…**

**Flame: It has "Speak Now" written on it, okay? NOW DIE!**

**Ice: Wait! **

**Flame: What?**

**Ice: We need to tell them the news!**

**Flame:…Good point. But just telling them wouldn't be any fun…**

**Ice: Ohhh, you've got that look again.**

**Flame: What look?**

**Ice: The I've-got-an-idea-involving-Taylor-Swift-that-will-frustrate-everyone look.**

**Flame:…Yeah, maybe we shouldn't tell them.**

**Ice: Yeah…**

**Flame: Yeah…see you next time, everyo-**

**MaeFarrow98: HOLD IT!**

**Flame :O**

**Ice: :OOOO**

**Flame: HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET INTO OUR AUTHOR'S NOTE?**

**MaeFarrow98: I have my ways…**

**Flame: Holy Zeus!**

**Ice: What?**

**Flame: SHE BROUGHT THE SECRET WEAPON. WE ARE ALL DOOMED. **

**MaeFarrow98: You will tell us now…OR ELSE.**

**Flame: *ducks under desk***

**Ice: Why are yo-**

***someone jumps on Ice brandishing knife***

**Ice: WHAT TH-**

**Flame: That's why. *stands up* **

**MaeFarrow98: HAH! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY LITTLE SISTER!**

**Flame: Under normal circumstances that would not be intimidating, but…*looks over at Ice***

**Ice: *is being stabbed and pummeled by Max***

**Flame:…you know what, maybe I'll just say it.**

**(brace yourself)**

**THE SWITCH IS BECOMING A TRILOGY!**

**Oh. Gods. *looks at readers***

…

…

**Okay, okay, hold on. Before you stampede us to death.**

**I created a website for the Trilogy: It's official name is the "Triforce Trilogy" for reasons you will know probably during the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** book. All the info is on the site.**

**We HIGHLY recommend you check it out. Plus, it has some sneak peeks on the Switch, so you don't have to go without for the day. **

**Don't worry, I'll be posting my chapter tomorrow or the day after.**

**Website URL (without the spaces):**

**t r i f o r c e . m o o n f r u i t . c o m**

**It's also linked to our author page. **

**It has a blog and everything, and Sneak Peeks and new stuff will be posted, and we'll update you when something new's on there.**

**By the way, DON'T go to the site on your phone/iPad. It needs flash. :)**

**One last thing: please do not flame us on the Sneak Peeks. You have no idea what's happened before or after them or what the intention was. It was **_**meant **_**to confuse you. If it makes you mad, sorry, but don't flame.**

…**Okay. Ready to run now.**

***runs away faster that you can say "Speak Now"***


	22. Chapter 10PJ I Get A New Haircut

**9A/N: **

**Thank you guys SO much for all the support! :D Glad you like the Trilogy idea. We have some awesome plots ready!**

**Thanks to everyone who went on our website! By the way, I noticed no-one actually read the chapter extracts. You do know that the Sneak Peek page has two sub-pages on a drop down menu if you leave your mouse there long enough, right?**

…

…

**I guess not.**

**Anyway, sorry if Lupin's OOC, I haven't read the HP books in a while. :S**

I threw my wand to the ground and fell to my knees, reaching out to touch her forehead. She was ice cold.

"Gods," I muttered, shifting my hand to her neck. My mind blanked with shock. There was no pulse. I felt something warm and sticky beneath my fingers.

I realized I was shaking, beads of cold, clammy sweat forming on my forehead.

I needed to call for help? But who could help her? She was already dead…

The realization came crashing down on me, almost like I was drowning in the River Styx. I couldn't breathe, and I felt like some sort of pressure was physically crushing me. I opened my mouth to say something, anything – but all that came out was a strangled groan. My throat had constricted like I was being throttled.

I was vaguely aware of the room's door opening, but I didn't turn. That was, until I heard the voice.

"Percy?"

I spun around and stood up, grabbing my wand to cast light around the room. A figure stood, paused at the doorway, an unsure expression on her face.

Annabeth.

_Annabeth._

"Annabeth!" I crossed the room in two strides, wrapping my arms around her firmly in a crushing hug. I buried my face into her hair and took a deep breath. Her familiar lemony scent, mixed with some light perfume, managed to calm me a little.

"G-gods, Annabeth," I said, my voice trembling. I tightened my arms around her even more. It took me a while to realize she was getting crushed, seeing as I couldn't feel the pummels she was landing on my chest.

"Percy!" She gasped when I released her. "You almost suffocated me! What happened?"

"I…I thought you were dead! You _are _d-dead…" I stammered, trying to explain.

"Percy," Annabeth said gently, cupping my head with her hands so I was forced to look into her stormy grey eyes. "I'm here. I'm fine. Now calm down, and tell me what happened."

I took another deep breath. "In the closet."

She dropped her arms but I kept her hand, just to remind myself that she was _there_, more than anything else.

This time she lit her wand, and held it up, recoiling when she saw the sight in the wardrobe. It's not every day you see your own dead body.

Annabeth frowned, and confusion flickered across her face. "How?" She took a step forward.

And the body changed.

I don't really know how to describe it…it sort of just morphed – into the biggest spider I had ever seen. I mean, I'm not even scared of the things, but I dare you to stand in front of this one and not be frightened. Five feet tall and black hair all around it's body, it looked like something out of a bad horror film.

Annabeth's eyes were wide with fear. I knew first hand how bad her arachnophobia was, and I could see that she was downright terrified. Oh, and the fact that she was squeezing my hand so hard it was turning purple was a sign, too.

The spider lifted its leg and took a swipe at Annabeth, who screamed and backed up against the wall. This one was up to me.

I stuck my wand into my pocket, trading it for Riptide, and uncapped it as I spoke.

"You wanna play, Ugly?" I tried to catch its attention. It didn't work. Its gaze stayed locked on Annabeth, advancing slowly as she stood petrified against the wall.

"Fine. Have it your way!" Burger King flashing through my mind, I leapt in front of it and raised my sword above my head. But before I could strike, it changed yet again.

I lowered my sword in shock as Annabeth appeared in front of me, her face drained of color, and a daggers hilt sticking out of her stomach. Her eyes widened and she gasped in pain, staggering back, She tried to grasp the hilt of the knife, but her knees failed and she sank to the floor.

My sword hand shook. How was I supposed to stab _Annabeth_? And not only that, but a wounded Annabeth. I was tempted to go help her even now.

A hand rested on my shoulder from behind. "Percy."

Right. The _real _Annabeth was behind me.

I turned Riptide in my hand and advanced on the fake Annabeth.

She looked up, her grey eyes pleading with me. I bit my tongue and took another step forward.

She grimaced, her face contorting in pain, and her lips parted in a silent scream.

One more step.

She now looked resigned, her beautiful eyes sad, as if to say, _make it quick_.

I lifted my sword. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I can't do this." I lowered Riptide, clenching my fist.

"Percy!" The real Annabeth shouted from behind me. Too late I realized what went wrong.

The fake Annabeth launched herself at me, dagger in hand, and threw it at my chest. She looked surprised when it shattered at the contact.

"Nice try," I smirked, my confidence returning, "But you're no Annabeth."

I swung my sword, and she was gone.

The two of us stood there for a minute or two, breathing hard, before the door was flung open, and someone entered the room.

He was obviously a teacher. His hair was a graying brown, and he was dressed in shabby robes. Still…he was a teacher, I don't know how I could tell.

He glanced between me, Annabeth, and the open closet, and seemed to put together what had happened. It wasn't much help that I was holding a three foot long bronze sword. He closed the door, and waved his wand, somehow lighting he lamps on the wall.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," he mused, like he found it funny. "Not bad at all for your first boggart. I'm actually surprised you made it. Terrible creatures they are. Well done." He beamed at us.

"Uh…" Annabeth and I exchanged a glance.

The teacher pointed his wand at the door, and I heard a faint 'click'.

"Remus Lupin," he introduced, holding out his hand. I shook it wearily.

"Although I suppose you'll have to call me Professor Lupin," he mused. "I'm your defense against the dark arts teacher. Dumbledore told me all about you."

I didn't see anything particularly interesting about that sentence, but apparently Annabeth did.

"Really? _All _about us?"

Lupin smiled wryly. "Yes, daughter of Athena, he did. My story is long and complicated, but I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix. You can trust me."

"The Order of the what?" I asked.

Lupin suddenly looked tired. "Why don't you and the other half-bloods come back after classes are over? I can explain then. For now…" He glanced at his watch. "Classes are about to start in a few minutes, and as my original plan is now, ah, inapplicable…" He looked over at the wardrobe, "I'll need to find a new one."

"Oh, um, yeah," I said sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Not to worry. I have an idea. Now you might want to put away that sword and wait outside, unless you want dozens of students to walk in on you holding a weapon."

"Right." I capped Riptide and slid it into my pocket, then followed Annabeth out the door. Several people were now waiting outside.

"Is he bad?" One of the Ravenclaw girls when we came out.

"Who?"

"The teacher. Did you get in trouble?"

"Uh…no-urmph!" Annabeth not-so-subtly elbowed me in the gut.

"I mean yes. Yes we did."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "You couldn't lie to save your life."

Annabeth smirked as if agreeing with her.

The girl turned to her. "Hey, I've seen you around the common room. Annabeth, right? I'm Maegan."

Before she could say anything else, though, the door opened and Professor Lupin stepped out. By now everyone had arrived.

"Well? Come in."

~o~

Defense Against the Dark Arts was definitely my favorite class so far. We got to learn some real combat spells and duel with each other, which was always fun, except for the fact that Annabeth kept kicking my butt. I was used to it, though, so it kept the chagrin to a minimum.

We were 'brushing up' on our old techniques like disarming, some basic hexes, and other non-lethal spells. Unsurprisingly, my best was "Aguamenti", the water charm. It was also the only non-verbal spell I could do. By the end of the session, Annabeth was completely soaked from head to toe. I guess her memory wasn't perfect, either, because she kept trying out random spells and curses on me. Once she turned my hair into a Mohawk, another I was put into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, my skin was coated in what looked like cornflakes, I was knocked back into the wall, my limbs were locked like a board so I fell over, paralyzed, and once I was even covered in patches of fur.

Not fun.

My comebacks were a bit weaker. Besides drenching her, I managed to use the Jelly-Legs curse, bind her up in ropes, and _Carpe Retractum_, which produced a magical rope from my wand tip and pulled Annabeth towards me so I could cast another spell. I made a mental note to remember it – it could come in handy some other time, whether we were dueling or not. The thought made me smile smugly.

Eventually, Professor Lupin came around to reverse the spells on every one. I looked towards where Beckendorf and Silena were dueling and stifled a laugh. She had used a Color Changing Charm to turn his robes pink, and he looked hilariously uncomfortable in them.

Thankfully it was also the last lesson for the day. We had some Transfiguration homework to do, and I had no doubt that Annabeth was going to force me to study tonight.

All us demigods stayed back when the others had left, but Lupin waved us out.

"Come back tomorrow morning with the others. I believe Professor Dumbledore has a very important announcement tonight, and supper's in an hour."

Once again, the thought of another delicious Hogwarts meal had me nearly drooling in anticipation.

I downed the food as soon as it appeared on the platters, and for the first time tried a sip of the pumpkin juice. I shrugged. It wasn't too bad.

Once dinner had disappeared, all eyes turned to Dumbledore. I noticed that there were a couple more people than usual sitting at the head table.

"As you know," he began, "this year, Hogwarts is hosting a very important event – a competition famed and feared alike. It is my great pleasure to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting the Triwizard tournament this year."

There were gasps of shock and mutterings across the hall, before one of the boys on our table, Fred, I think, yelled out, "You're JOKING!"

Everyone laughed.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasly, but I'm not. The Triwizard Tournament WILL be here at Hogwarts this year. As for those of you who do not know…"

I tuned out of the speech, realization hitting me like a smack between the eyes. The Triwizard Tournament, one of the most dangerous wizarding competitions of all time. Of course.

The quest had begun.

**A/N: **

**Next chap up tomorrow night! :) I'm sorry if the chapters are not as long as usual, but I have a LOT going on right now…I'm on the yearbook committee and its closing this Friday, so I have a LOT of work today, plus I'm packing/getting ready for a trip to London this Saturday. It's for one week with some of the kids in my school, so yeah. Which means there won't be any updates after this Friday until I come back. Sorry :(**

**Thank you sooo much for supporting the trilogy! We really are lucky to have readers like you guys :)**


	23. Chapter 10HP The Beginning

**A/N: Er…hi. Yeah, well, 'tomorrow night' somehow became this.**

**Sorry?**

***is hit with apple pie***

**Anyway, we thought we'd have a dramatic 'IT HAS BEGUN *dun dun*' chapter each before I leave for London. Seeing as it's one of those fun "no, you're not allowed to bring a laptop!" school trips, I won't be able to update.**

**It also has something to do with the fact that I have about one page written for the next PJO chapter. *is sheepish* Sorry. I had to pack and all that….**

**But on the bright side, I tend to get inspiration by actually being in the place where the story is set! I WILL post a chapter the DAY I get back. Swear on the Styx.**

**If you're wondering, I'm back next Monday.**

**Also, I thought it was unfair to leave you awesome readers with no PJO for a week, so I updated the site with a PJO oneshot I wrote :) It's unrelated, but oh well :3 Oh, and you can also find it on my individual account. Ice has also written a couple, and you can find them on the site, too.**

**MAX PLEASE DON'T SNAP ME LIKE A PENCIL.**

**Pencils die painfully…*sniff*…:'(**

**-Flame**

"Ginny!" I yelled. She fell past me but I managed to grab her hand. Her foot was dangling a few centimeters away from the fiery substance.

"Are… you okay?" I muttered.

"What does it look like?" She said in a strangled voice.

"How are we… like going to get down now?" I asked her.

"Well," She muttered, "Help me onto a rope and I can climb down."

I grinned at her. She still had er… the makeover from her mum, so she was… hypnotic. Of course, she was beautiful normally but… whoa. I focused on her. She smelt like cinnamon and flowers.

"Of course." I said in a mock tone. "Miss Child of the Beauty Goddess."

"Shut up." She groaned.

"Ha ha ha." I muttered, lowering Ginny onto the rope.

"Get off."

"Sure."

"Let's go do something else now. I've had enough of rope climbing for a lifetime." Ginny mumbled.

"Yeah, me too."

"You wanna duel with our real weapons?"

"Oh yeah." I could see why Ginny was eager to try out her handgun. It looked lethal. "Sure ya don't mind?"

"I'm fine." This was a bit of a lie I was actually scared. Very. She showed me what she could do with a sword, and I was going to bet she was just as good with a handgun. In fact, she was probably going to be better with a handgun than a sword. "It's your birthday soon." I smiled, remembering that in one week I would be eighteen.

"Yeah."

"Sooooo…"

I started to get what she was thinking.

"We can't."

"Why not? It's been a year. Give it another chance."

I remembered my seventeenth birthday present.

"Voldemort could use you. Again. It's too dangerous Ginny. We just-"

"Yeah, can't. But-" She smiled mischievously. "-You can always take a chance."

I took a step closer. I know. It was irresponsible of me. I've heard it all before. It was like someone else was controlling my body.

_Closer_. It said. One more step. And then I was kissing her and she was kissing me, like never before. The world blotted out around us. There were just two people in the whole wide world. Ginny and Me.

Suddenly I heard a snapping noise. And excited whispering.

"So cute…"

"You got the photos Veronica?"

"Like of course!"

"This is so sweet! They are like, _so, _the hottest new couple in camp."

"_Total-lay!"_

Who was that? I saw s group of girls out of the corner of my eye. Where they… _spying _on us? Who would do that? Oh. Of course. The Aphrodite Cabin.

"She _so _has to break his heart. What's their couple name again, Andrea?"

"_Like, _Hinny!"

Ginny had noticed them now. So we were both staring at a bunch of fourteen-year-old demigods, who were interested in breaking hearts and couple names. Plus, we were three years older than them.

They'd noticed us staring at them now, because one said, "Oh, carry on, and don't mind us. We're just… studying."

"Idiot," Andrea muttered, "Do you think she's going to believe that? We're children of Aphrodite! We don't study."

"Yeah."

We broke away, a little embarrassed.

"Come on." I gestured towards the brightly lit dueling arena. "Lets go to the arena so you can totally kick my butt."

"Yeah." She muttered. "Anything to get away from these idiots."

The Aphrodite Cabin was a little disappointed. But that didn't stop them snapping us walking off hand-in-hand.

The arena was empty. We were alone.

"Awwww…" Ginny muttered. "No one can see me beat you!"

_Yes._ I thought. _No one can see her beat me. _After everything I'd been through, I didn't want people to think I was a rubbish fighter.

"How do you duel, anyway?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on!"

"That was pathetic."

"Hey-"

"_Everyone _knows how to duel!"

"Bu-"

"Okay, I'll show you."

Well that was embarrassing. My girlfriend teaching me how to duel. Ouch.

Anyways, once we got it figured, we could start the real thing. That would be nice, wouldn't it? But no, we were summoned to play something. Capture the Flag.

_What's Capture the Flag?_ I was thinking. _It's bound to be something Ginny's better than me at. May as well try it out._

"The basic rules for Capture the Flag are that there are two teams. Each team has a flag, usually at the other side of the forest. The teams are-" He checked his list.

"No need for that, Chiron." Maxene walked up. "Athena Cabin, Hermes Cabin and New Arrivals verses-"

"Us." A wicked looking boy with a bronze knife in his hand stepped up. "The rest of the camp, including the Ares Cabin, the best fighters at camp."

"Hey!"

"Well, they are!"

"Are not."

"Are TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE-"

"CAMPERS!" Chiron blew his horn. Everyone quieted down. "That's better. So as I was saying, before-" He glanced at the mean boy and Maxene, "-Oh never mind, the rules are pretty basic. You have the whole forest. The Blue Team-"

"BLUE TEAM!"

"-Shall capture the red team's flag, and the red team-"

"RED TEAM!"

"-Shall capture the Blue Team's flag. Everything clear?"

"Do all the New Arrivals go to the Red Team, even if they've already been claimed?"

"No." Chiron answered. "Apart from Harry. He stays in New Arrivals."

Great. Not only was I not playing against Ginny, Chiron must be prejudiced against the Red Team. My day just _couldn't _get _any _better, could it?

"Right!" Maxene shouted, "Harry can go-" She lowered her voice. "Any particular position?"

"Yeah." I muttered. "Attack."

"Attack! Hermione can be Defense, Ron at Defense as well."

I sighed. _Well look on the bright side, Ginny's good on Attack. You probably won't see her. _That was one side of my brain. The other side said _Oh my gods! You might go against Ginny! You might go against Ginny! PANIC!_

Oh well. I got into my attack positions. Maxene was beside me.

"Oh, by the way, if you need help, ask me. I kinda know how your first week at camp is like. People come to me for help."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

"You too."

The horn sounded.

I ran as soon as I'd heard the horn. Straight ahead. Without stopping. I intended to bring back the flag. Unfortunately, that hope started to worry me about ten minutes later when I tripped over a branch and fell on my scythe, slicing it into my knee.

"Ouch." I muttered. Where the hell was the medication tent? I heard a rustling noise. I span around. Where was that coming from? I examined the branch I had tripped over. Slightly... unnatural? What was on that? Too late. Didn't get a chance. Because standing in front of me was a massive scorpion.

"Damn." I hissed. Could I fight a scorpion? Where was my scythe? Then I remembered. I tripped over. Dropping my only weapon. On the trunk.

The scorpion hissed. It echoed around the clearing. Oh no. There was more than one. How was I going to do this? My wand. I scrambled to my feet.

"Ssssssssssss…" It hissed louder. It's pincers snapped. Then it lunged. I jumped onto a branch of the tree, then onto the tree trunk. The scorpion spun around.

"THANATO!" I shouted again and the scythe shrank back into a wand. "_Accio Firebolt!"_ Was it possible to summon from such a long way? Apparently not. "_Stupefy!" _

The first scorpion flew back into a tree. I could see a speck in the sky. My Firebolt? The other scorpion leaped from the dirt into the air, slashing its pincers. I staggered back. The speck was clearer now. It was my Firebolt! I jumped backwards, ready to propel myself onto it. I tripped over the trunk, and fell on the ground. The Firebolt flew into my hand.

"Harry!" I heard in the distance. "HARRY!"

The scorpion lunged.

"HARRY!" Hermione was running towards me, knife at the ready. Ron was behind her, panting. "Are you nuts? You- oh." The scorpion pounced on her.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled a battle cry and jumped onto the scorpion, and sliced into it with his hatchet. "Ouch. You okay?"

"Yeah." Hermione groaned. "What are you doing here, Harry?"

"Looking for the flag," I told them. "I was sure it was down here. But I tripped, and a scorpion pounced at me. You-"

"HARRY!" Ron dived out of the way. "Scorpion!"

"But you killed it!" I yelled. "Surely there isn't-" I was tackled by a black, massive thing. "There's another one? THANATO!" My wand, which was sticking into the scorpion's flesh, stabbed upwards. The scorpion exploded into yellow dust.

"Get away. Now." Hermione's voice warned me. Another scorpion was facing us. I backed away, slowly, Ron and Hermione beside me. The scorpion pounced. We fell backwards through a hidden trapdoor, into darkness.

"!" Ron screamed out loud. We landed with a bump in the dust at the bottom of a trap.

"Wh-where are we?" Hermione stammered.

"I think, " I said grimly, "We have just met the Labyrinth."

**A/N: **

**Hinny at last! And if you think Ginny's OOC in this chapter, it's because she's more confident and happy after being claimed. She was finally enjoying herself. **_**But there's no time for that, Ginny! The happiness won't last long!**_

**Like it? Hate it? The action has started. The legacy has begun. Let the chase begin.**

-Ice


	24. Chapter 11PJ Root Beer and Rock Cakes

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack!**

***silence***

**Ahem. Never mind, then. London was awesome, except for one particular encounter in the BBC studio. It went like this (and I'm not even kidding).**

**#**

**BBC Guy: Lots of famous stars have been here...******

**Someone in group: Like Justin Bieber?******

**BBC Guy: Yup!******

**Me: Taylor Swift?******

**BBC Guy: ...I don't think I know who that is...******

**Me: (HOW CAN YOU KNOW JUSTIN BIEBER AND NOT TAYLOR?)******

**BBC Guy: Uh...yeah, I mean, he's my favorite!******

**Me: *facepalm*******

**BBC Guy: What? It's a girl? Yeah, yeah, she's my favorite!**

**#**

**That's sad. Just sad.**

**Annnnyway, the reason this is late is **

**I was writing a oneshot (which is now up on my profile and the site)**

**Ice and I BOTH had writer's block**

**I had this epic idea for The War and had to go write it down**

**I was working on the website**

**My math teacher evilly gave us homework to do which I don't get at ALL because I missed the lesson to go work on the yearbook D:**

**Are those enough excuses? Maybe? **

**Please don't kill me, Max!**

**Oh, and by the way, I put up a new poll on our profile on what you would like to see sneak peeks of, so please give it a click! :)**

**This chapter is a little slow, but necessary, and the students from Beuxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in the next.**

**Oh, and sorry if I got the HP characters a little OOC. First and last time I'm writing them for a **_**while**_**. And I haven't read the books in around two years, so forgive me :(**

**One last thing: I'm changing Annabeth's broom to a Firebolt, because I just realized the Nimbs 2002 is going to be gold (according to Ice, anyway) and it wasn't exactly what I wanted. I'll go back and change the other chapter later when I'm less tired :)**

**####**

That night, we all met outside the Gryffindor dormitory, and with the help of the Mist, Annabeth's hat, and a black cat (don't ask) we managed to sneak in.

We walked into my dorm room and shut the door. Tyson sat down heavily on his bunk, which bent slightly with a 'creeeeak!'. I went over to my trunk to get the prism, and when I looked back up everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor, except for Annabeth, who had crossed her legs on my bed.

I set the prism down in front of me, shifting it until the lamp light shone through it at the right angle, creating a pale rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, accept my offering. Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." I threw a drachma into the light.

The image shimmered and appeared, and suddenly we were faced with a horse's butt, it's tail swishing back and forth. I tried not to laugh, but I guess I failed, because Annabeth slapped my shoulder.

"Chiron?"

The centaur turned around.

"There you are. I thought I heard an IM coming in."

He dodged a stray arrow.

"Chiron, are the new arrivals around? You know, Harry-something and the others?"

He squinted. "You mean Harry Potter? Yes, I think they're in their cabins. Give me a minute." Chiron turned back to the archers. "Class dismissed!" He called, then turned and galloped over to the cabins. All the students cheered and dropped their bows.

We all sat there for a moment, waiting for him to return.

"Ready to meet your bro?" I asked Nico.

He just shrugged.

Chiron galloped back, followed by four people – two boys and two girls. One girl had frizzy brown hair and grey eyes, and the other had long, fiery red hair, almost like Rachel's. She was obviously a daughter of Aphrodite, and had been recently claimed, too, because she was decked in make-up and ribbons. The first boy had red hair like the girl, and orange freckles sprayed across his face. The last boy had jet back hair and bright emerald eyes. This was Harry, for sure. He wore a pair of lopsided glasses and had his hand on his wand.

"Percy Jackson?" He called through the IM.

"Yeah," I said, waving awkwardly. "Hi."

Harry pushed up his glasses. "Hi."

Silence.

Then the girl with the red hair sighed. "Let me talk to him, Harry." She pushed him out of the way.

"Ginny Weasley," she introduced herself.

"Hi," I said again. Thinking back on it, I hadn't really planned what I was going to say.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Get out of the way, Seaweed Brain." She slid of the bed and shoved me to the side, taking a seat in front of the prism.

"Annabeth Chase. What were you saying?"

"Nothing. I was pushing my incompetent boyfriend out of the way." She grinned.

Annabeth laughed. "That makes two of us."

"Hey!" Harry and I protested. We both tried to force ourselves into the IM, while Nico and the ginger-haired guy sniggered.

"OUT!" Annabeth and Ginny retaliated, pushing us back.

I crossed my arms and pouted at her.

"Now," Annabeth said, suddenly serious. "Have any of you, by any chance, wandered into a strange underground passage? While, say, playing Capture the Flag or something?"

"Yes," said Harry and the other two, at the same time Ginny said, "No."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, turning to look at the others. "You never told me anything!"

Harry came back into the picture looking sheepish. "Sorry. But that's exactly what happened in the middle of Capture the Flag. And we had to find this little triangle thingy to get out…?"

Annabeth nodded. "The mark of Daedalus. You found it, then."

"What?" All of them asked together.

"The Labyrinth."

All of them looked at Annabeth blankly except Harry, who paled. "So that's what they were talking about. Knew it."

"Who?"

"Chiron and Malcom. I overheard them talking in the Big House."

"Look. We don't have much time. Just remember – the only way through the Labyrinth is with the help of a mortal who can see through the Mist?"

"Mortal?" The ginger-haired boy muttered the brown-haired girl, who whispered back, "Muggle."

"How're we supposed to find one of them?" The red head asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "That's up to you."

I wrestled my way into the IM. "Do you guys know anything about the Triwizard Tournament?"

They exchanged a look.

"What?"

"I was in it," Harry explained, scooting further into the image.

"Can you fill us in? I have a feeling one of us is going to have to enter."

"Right. Well, the Triwizard consists of three challenges. You'll probably have to do the same ones I did, which were battling a dragon," he began counting off on his fingers. "Diving underwater into merfolk's lair to rescue someone close to you, and-what's so funny?"

I had begun laughing at the second task.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't mind his huge head. Percy's a son of Poseidon."

Harry nodded and continued. "And the third is a huge maze filled with all kinds of creatures and tricks and puzzles."

"That's all?" Beckendorf asked from behind.

"That's all."

"_You have twenty seconds left. Please insert one drachma for an additional five minutes._"

"Thanks for the help, Harry. Good luck with the Labyrinth. And watch out for the Cyclops."

"Sure. B-Hang on! Percy! The cup, it's a p-"

The image cut off.

"Battling a dragon. No biggie. I can handle it," I said confidently, cracking my knuckles, and swearing when I nearly sprained my pinkie.

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah. Sure. And you can never be too sure with dragons. Remember the bronze dragon?"

I shrugged. "We took it."

"You might want to deflate that head of yours before you get us all killed."

"Aw, I'd never let my friends get hurt," I grinned. We were already pressed together in front of the prism, so I just leaned closer.

Nico cleared his throat loudly.

"You know," Thalia said, standing up, "I'd love to watch you two suck face for the rest of the night, but I really have stuff to do."

Everyone else snickered and stood up to follow her out, except for the Gryffindors in the dorm, who climbed back onto their beds, and, of course, Annabeth.

"Their problem," I said dismissively, turning back to her. "What do you say?"

Annabeth pushed me away, putting a hand over my mouth. "Not now, Percy, we need to study."

"I don't get one kiss?" I whined, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Not until you study." She managed to wriggle out of my grip and stand up. "Now, are you coming?"

"Burn!" Nico whispered not-so-softly across the room to Beckendorf, who laughed loudly.

"You sound like my mom," I grumbled to Annabeth as I got up and followed her to the common room with my equipment.

"I'll take that as a compliment, seeing as your mom is awesome," She teased, sitting down at one of the study tables.

I sighed and sat down opposite her, uncorking my brand new bottle of blue ink.

"Don't you have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow morning? You should be getting some sleep." I faked yawning.

"It's 9'oclock, Percy. Give it up."

"Fine," I resigned. "What do I do, Miss Chase?"

She rolled her eyes again and threw me a textbook and a roll of parchment.

"Start reading that and take notes on spells that you might fight useful. Dragons are nothing to joke with."

"Yeah," I agreed, thinking back to the whole fiasco with the Mymrkes a couple of summers ago. I squinted at the cover of the book.

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4._

I flipped it open to a random page and dipped the grey quill into the dark liquid, pausing it over the thick parchment. This would be a long night.

~o~

_Rrrrrrring. Rrrring. RRRRING. RRRRRRRRRRRRRING._

I slammed my hand over the alarm clock Beckendorf had given me the day before, groaning as I groggily sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. Annabeth and I had stayed up hours poring over spells last night, and I had held her to her word afterwards, so we had gotten to bed pretty late, one at the latest. And today we had to wake up especially early to go meet Professor Lupin for another "don't worry, you're not alone!" speech. Joy.

I changed into my robes and grabbed my wand. For some reason I found Annabeth's hair tie on the ground, so I put it in my pocket and made a mental note to give it to her later.

By the time I arrived outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, everyone was already there. We entered the dungeon to find Professor Lupin sitting alone at his desk, drinking something from a chipped mug.

I'm not going to go into details of the meeting, because most of it was stuff McGonnagall had said before, but one interesting thing he said was that we'd all be given extra Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons starting next week, to prepare us for whatever was to come.

We all had breakfast together, then Annabeth was out the door on her Firebolt for Quidditch tryouts, along with Nico on a Nimbus 2000, and I wished them goodluck before racing off for my first Care For Magical Creatures Class.

The guy who taught it, Hagrid, was a pretty cool guy. Sure, he was huge, but I was pretty used to it, having Tyson as a half-brother. We got on pretty well. I told him all about Annabeth and my other friends, and he told me to drop by any time with them for some rock cakes and treacle tart. I wasn't sure about the cakes, but I said I'd come.

Annabeth made the team as Seeker, which she was ecstatic about, and we celebrated with a few bottles of root beer outside. It turned out Nico got the position of Chaser for Gryffindor, and although I had no idea they were trying out, Travis and Connor made the Beaters. They hadn't bought broomsticks, though, so they were borrowing the school's Shooting Stars. According to them, though, they sucked, and needed to get some Cleensweeps as soon as possible from Diagon Alley.

"A toast to this place. Prophecy smophecy, this place is pretty darn awesome." I said.

"Agreed!" Nico grinned.

We all knocked our plastic bottles together, and I took a long sip, savoring the taste of the sweet soda.

"I think," Rachel said, after she had a swing of root beer, "No matter what comes, we should at least enjoy our time here."

"Heck yeah. A demigod's life is too crazy not to enjoy fund while it lasts." Chris agreed.

"Cheers to that!" yelled Clarisse, who for once was in a good mood.

We all shouted in agreement and drained our bottles.

"Now what?" Annabeth asked, tossing her bottle to the side.

I glanced sideways at the picturesque lake, orange in the fall sun, and grinned.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"CANNONBALL!"

**########**

**Once again I sincerely apologize for the long wait. Ice's chap will be up on Friday, and then mine on Tuesday, etc etc. Chapters WILL be longer as we get back on schedule again, but today was the first day of school after the break and I'm just too darn tired to write anything longer, although I don't think this was all that short.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned to the site for updates and special sneak peeks! **

**Xoxoxo FlameTamer16**


	25. Chapter 11HP Our Death Meeting

**A/N: Here you go! As promised :)**

**And we received a pretty...unpleasant review earlier, regarding Lupin and Moody. To said reviewer, we have a reason for doing everything. I know that Moody was the DAD teacher of book 4, but if Dumbledore already knew about that whole mess with Crouch, do you honestly think he would hire him again, especially in a crisis?**

**To everybody else:**

**!**

**I honestly don't know what else to say – you are AMAZING. Thank you SO much for supporting this story so much and for all your reviews! They brighten up our days! :D**

**And now...onto the chapter! **

**###**

"_James!"_

"_What is it Lily?"_

"_Harry said his first word!"_

_Voldemort grinned. Godric's Hollow. He blasted the sign to the ground replacing it with "Salazar's Hollow"._

"_What did he say?"_

"'_Wand!'"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah! Come downstairs!"_

'_Took him long enough',James thought._

"_Okay!" He raced downstairs._

"_W-w-wand!" Harry mumbled._

"_How did you teach him it?"_

"_I was casting spells when-"_

_A tapping noise was heard, then a click from the hallway. Voldemort opened the door, and stepped inside._

"What's the Labyrinth?" Ron asked.

"Ron, the Labyrinth is a series of mazes that spread across

America. One step, and you could be lost forever."

"Wow… harsh. So how do we get out of here?"

How do we get out? Did Chiron and Malcolm say something about that?

"We… we-" I started to say but Hermione cut me off.

"We find a blue triangle. A sign. It's called the mark of… I can't remember the name."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"_You will receive the knowledge of Kronos and his minions rule. _Mum said that."

"Mum?"

"Forget it."

"Anyways, should we… search for the triangle?"

"Yes."

Ten minutes later we found it. You'd think a glowing blue triangle wouldn't be hard to find, would you? Wrong. It was hard. Very hard. But we found it. Hermione pressed on it and there was a blue flash, quite similar to the color of the triangle itself, and we were outside the camp borders. Unfortunately, there wasn't good news.

"_What was that, James?"_

"_Don't worry, I'm sure it was nothing."_

"_Nothing?" A voice like a snake's whisper hissed. A strangled laughing noise was heard._

"_Voldemort." James whispered. He snatched his wand out of the pocket of his flowing robes. _

Go, _he mouthed._

_His aim was to create a commotion so Lily and Harry would get out._

"_Lily! Go! It's him! Take Harry and go!" James jumped in front of Harry and Lily. Voldemort laughed._

"_Do you think you can stop me? AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_There was a flash of green light and the limp body of James Potter fell to the floor._

"Where were you?" Ginny demanded as we appeared at the forest borders, throwing me immediately into a bone-crushing hug.

"I… I'll tell you later. Now, I really need to see Chiron."

"You've been gone nearly three hours!"

"What? We were only gone about twenty minutes!"

"I-"

"We'll talk about it later. Besides, you're probably going to see Chiron as well."

We pushed through the demigods who were searching for us and went straight to the Big House. To Chiron.

When we got there, there was a meeting about to start.

"But you guys should come in," The guy who was at the entrance added. "After all, the meeting is about you."

"Someone was looking for us?"

"Yes, you could have been eaten, or-"

"Hang on. Did I hear you correctly? Eaten?"

"Yes, by monsters, and we would have to find the monster before it did any harm."

"O-kay, that's creepy." Ron swallowed. "Anyways, we should probably go now. Inside."

"Yeah. They're starting now."

We got inside, and there were quite a lot of things happening. Everyone was saying something, or playing around, and in the Aphrodite counsellor's case, gossiping about everyone else. The whole room went quiet when we went in.

"Oh my gods! You're alive!" Malcolm yelled.

"Why wouldn't we be?" I asked, confused.

"You could have been-"

"Actually we _did _get the 'monster murder' lecture." Ron interrupted.

Hermione hit him.

"How could you be so rude?" She hissed.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"Where's Chiron?" I asked.

"He'll be here any minute now." Malcolm replied.

Just as he said it, the door opened and Chiron galloped in. When he saw us, he didn't do something creepy. He just nodded his head grimly and muttered under his breath.

"Where were you?" He asked in a tone that suggested he very much so knew where we had been.

"Well… it's a long story." I told him.

"Let's hear it then."

I told Chiron about the scorpion attack and the hole/rock and he went pale.

"This is not good news." He muttered. "Not good news at all."

"What isn't good news?"

He stared at me like I'd just died.

I went back to my cabin/tent after the meeting. I needed a bit of time to think this out. After about five minutes, there had been a knock on the door. I opened it, and Chiron was standing there. On all four legs.

"Someone wants to see you." He told me.

We went to get Hermione, Ron and Ginny, all in separate cabins, and followed Chiron. There was a ball of shimmering air, and in it there was a video-ish type of image. Sort of like when we saw Mr D in Neville's claiming. There was a boy with black, messy hair, and green eyes. He could have been my twin, except he looked younger and his eyes were more like the sea. There was also a blonde, stormy-grey eyed girl about the same age as the boy.

"Percy Jackson?" I called.

"Yeah," He said, obviously uncomfortable. He waved. "Uh… hi."

I fiddled with my glasses. I was tempted to go crazy and start polishing them like mad, but I held on. "Hi…"

There was a moment of silence.

Ginny grabbed my shoulder.

"Let me talk to him, Harry," She muttered pulling me out of the way.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Hi…" Did this guy have any words other than _hi _and _yeah _in his vocabulary?

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Get out of the way, Seaweed Brain." She said. Right. These two were obviously together. They gave each other pet names.

"Annabeth Chase. Now, what were you saying?"

"Nothing." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was pushing my incompetent boyfriend out of the way."

I could just see Ron opening his mouth to ask what _incompetent_ meant.

"That makes two of us."

"Hey!" I protested, trying to edge back into the image. I noticed Percy was doing the same.

"OUT." Ginny and Annabeth said.

I pouted.

Ron snorted.

_Shut up. _I mouthed.

"Now," Annabeth said, "Have any of you, by any chance, wandered into a strange underground passage? While, say, playing Capture the Flag or something?"

"Yes," Me, Ron and Hermione said at the same time Ginny said "No."

Oh no. We forgot to tell Ginny.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, turning to look at me. "You never told me anything!"

I pushed myself back in.

"Sorry. But that's exactly what happened in the middle of Capture the Flag. And we had to find this little triangle thingy to get out…?"

She nodded. "The mark of Daedelus. You found it then."

"What?" We all said. The mark of Daedelus. Hermione said something about the mark being name, but she couldn't remember whom.

"The Labyrinth."

The Labyrinth.

"So that was what they were talking about. I knew it."

"Who?" Annabeth asked.

"Chiron and Malcolm. I overheard them talking in the Big House."

"Look. We don't have much time. Just remember – the only way through the Labyrinth is with the help of a mortal who can see through the Mist."

"Mortal?" Ron muttered to the Hermione, who whispered back, "Muggle."

"How're we supposed to find one of them?"Ron asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "That's up to you."

Percy wrestled his way into the IM. "Do you guys know anything about the TriwizardTournament?"

I exchanged a look with Hermione. She nodded.

"What?"

"I was in it," I explained, scooting further into the image.

"Can you fill us in? I have a feeling one of us is going to have to enter."

"Right. Well, the Triwizard consists of three challenges. You'll probably have to do the same ones I did, which were battling a dragon," he began counting off on his fingers. "Diving underwater into merfolk's lair to rescue someone close to you, and-what's so funny?" Percy had begun laughing. What was his problem?

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't mind his huge head. Percy's a son of Poseidon."

I nodded and continued. "And the third is a huge maze filled with all kinds of creatures and tricks and puzzles."

"That's all?" A boy asked from behind.

"That's all."

"_You have twenty seconds left. Please insert one drachma for an additional five minutes._"A mysterious voice said.

"Thanks for the help, Harry." Percy said. "Good luck with the Labyrinth. And watch out for the Cyclops."

No. I forget to tell him about the portkey.

"Sure. B-Hang on! Percy! The cup, it's a p-"

The image cut off and the demigods faded away into the air.

_Tears streamed down Lily's face. She held her arms out._

"_You won't touch him!"_

"_Step aside, foolish girl."_

"_No!"_

_There was a bang and Lily slid to the floor dead._

_Harry had begun crying. Voldemort cackled, and shot a bolt of light at him. It hit him on the head, and combined with the hate of Zeus, it made a lightning bolt shape. But Hades, with his last strength, pushed it off Harry, smashing into Voldemort._

_But Voldemort wasn't dead. There was more than a lightning bolt scar between them. It was more than hate. Voldemort was desperate to kill Harry. In a way no one knows why. But we're about to find out._

**Have a great weekend, everybody! :D**


	26. Chapter 12PJ My Girlfriend Gets Jealous

**I don't even want to say it. I'll bet you're tired of my pathetic excuses and so am I. I understand you're probably irritated and/or mad, and I once again am genuinely sorry. If I had my way I would sit and write for three hours a day. My super-sensitive throat decided that one month was too long a time to go without inflaming and acted up again.**

**HOWEVER, as an apology, I'm posting this extra long chapter, AND a one-shot on my individual account (which will be posted in a few hours), AND tomorrow (U.S.A. tomorrow) I'm updating the website with Sneak Peeks of THE HUNT.**

**Oh, and SmartandProud, I'm glad to see your review, because I thought we'd scared you off with that absolutely absurd PM. xD I blame Ice for saying such strange things. And if you're wondering, I just typed up the exact conversation that transpired, I didn't make anything up. So blame Ice.**

**Ice: Why me?**

**Flame: 'Cause it's always your fault.**

######

The next couple of weeks passed without much happening, which really was something for fourteen powerful demigods. We should've been sending out a giant neon sign, like, Hot, tasty demigod buffet! Bring your demon friends and have a feast! Either all the monsters in Britain were hibernating in the middle of September, or Hogwarts' security really was great. Somehow I doubted the first one.

All of us were waiting for the day when the other two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive, and we would all be able to enter the contest. We had decided that Thalia and I would enter, seeing as we were the oldest of the Big Three, I was invincible, and Thalia was a huntress. We both also had wands that were, for some reason, stronger than the others', so it made sense.

I think.

The day finally came, and the announcement took place at dinner after a long day of exploding potions, vicious plants, and blast-ended Skrewts.

Dumbledore rose from his seat up front, and all of us were immediately quiet. You could practically hear the excitement in the air, barely contained by the students.

"As you know, tonight is the night we have all been awaiting. Tonight, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are arriving at our school. Tonight is the night the Triwizard Tournament begins!"

We all cheered. Some of the older kids sent up sparks with their wands.

Dumbledore smiled before continuing.

"Without further ado, I welcome Durmstrang Institute!"

There was a low rumbling sound from outside, like a mini earthquake.

"What the-!"

"What's happening?"

"Blimey! The lake!"

We all turned our eyes to the Hogwarts lake, which was visible through one of the huge windows.

The mast of a huge sailboat was rising through the water, liquid spraying from its sails as it surfaced.

When it was about halfway out of the water, a crest appeared on the blood red sails, a mirrored falcon in gold on a green crest, holding a banner that had something written on it in a foreign language.

We all stared in awe.

The ship finished its ascent, and began to sail towards the shore. Once it was docked, the passengers began filing out. They were all dressed in crimson robes and fur coats.

I guess the school was an all-boys academy or something, because when they entered, there were no girls in sight. They all had buzz-cut hairstyles and set, hard expressions as they followed who I assumed was there headmaster through the school gates. We all clapped for them as they looked around, finally taking their seats at the Slytherin table. The headmaster sat at the front table.

I didn't notice anything special about the guys, but as soon as they had entered everyone had started muttering.

"It's Krum!"

"No way! I hope he sits with us!"

"Think he'll give me an autograph?"

What was really dramatic, though, was the Beuxbatons' entrance.

They soared through air in a carriage pulled by twelve huge winged horses. I made a mental note to go talk to them later.

They pulled up in front of the school, and when they came in, the entire room drew a breath.

This was the complete opposite of Durmstrang. Only girls. Only French girls who happened to be model worthy. There was not a single pair of male eyes not following them across the room, especially the one just behind the headmistress.

It couldn't be humanly possible to look that pretty. I mean, either she had done a ton of plastic surgery, or she wasn't fully human at all. She looked like a pageant queen on a catwalk, and I couldn't help but gape at her as she strolled past, along with every other guy in the hall. I must've stayed in that stupor for at least five minutes after they sat down at the Ravenclaw table. I craned my neck to watch them, but stopped short when I caught another gaze.

A pair of stormy gray eyes, narrowed dangerously and glaring right at me.

I was screwed.

"Soooomebody's gonna die," Nico snickered, even though he had been staring at the girls as well.

"Dude, be a little more subtle next time. It wouldn't hurt." Even Beckendorf was chuckling.

"At least your girlfriend doesn't know where your weak spot is so she can gut you alive," I muttered, turning my attention back to the front where Dumbledore was finishing whatever he had been saying.

"-to you, the Goblet of Fire!"

He tore away a canvas sheet from a strange looking object on the table, revealing a huge jeweled goblet, a blue flame sitting in the cup, hungrily licking the edges.

"You may all write your name, once, on a scrap of parchment, and drop it into the goblet. One champion from each school will be chosen to compete in the Tournament, and one alone. Remember: only wizards above seventeen may join. I have placed an Age Charm around the goblet, meaning no-one under the required age may join. Good luck!"

We all cheered. I grinned. That wouldn't be a problem. This quest was sounding more and more easy every day.

Hang on.

Did he say seventeen?

My brief ecstasy was overtaken by a sinking feeling, and I looked across the room to meet Thalia's eyes in fear.

Neither of us was seventeen. I had been two weeks away when we had travelled back in time, which meant…

I stared at my hand. I was still sixteen. And Thalia was fifteen – she had been frozen in time when she had become a Huntress. Nico was underage, too.

None of us could enter the competition.

I was about to say something when Dumbledore dismissed us all, and there was chaos as everyone struggled to their common rooms and to get the Krum guy's signature.

I was halfway up the stairs when an invisible hand grabbed my collar and dragged me over to an empty corridor, nearly strangling me.

I was massaging my throat, and trying to get my breath back, when the air in front of me shimmered and one pissed daughter appeared in front of me, her eyes shooting daggers.

I swallowed and took a step back, momentarily forgetting about the whole we-can't-enter-the-quest situation.

"Annabeth, I can explain-"

"Explain what? That you were drooling over those French girls like all the other boys? All the other single boys?"

One thing about Annabeth. She can get jealous. Very, very jealous. She'll never admit it, though, and if you bring it up while she's in said jealous rage, expect to wake up with your throat slit. Or not at all.

"I don't care about them! I'm with you, for Gods' sakes Annabeth, you know that!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Right. Which is why you were checking out those new hot girls!"

"I don't want to date a hot girl!" I exclaimed in frustration. "I want to date YOU."

There was an awkward moment of silence before I realized what I had said. Annabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh…" I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Oh, wow, that came out wrong. Uh…that's not what I meant. I mean, you're, uh…" I struggled to find the right word.

Annabeth now had her lips pressed tightly together, only this time not from anger, but to suppress a smile.

What's with girls and mood swings, anyway? Didn't she want to kill me five seconds ago?

"Look, my point is…" I stepped closer and slid my hand behind her ear, cupping her face with one hand. "I have no reason to care about them when I have the most amazing girl in the world right here."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stepped back, breaking the tension. "You corny idiot. Where did you get that from, an 80's soap opera?"

I withdrew my hand, a little stung. "I know it's cheesy, but I really mean it." I smiled, and the corners of her mouth tugged up in response.

"Right. Well, we have a more pressing issue. The fact that none of the Big Three demigods can participate in the quest."

"Yeah. That," I muttered.

"I'll get the Ravenclaws, and you get the others. Meet in the Library in twenty minutes, okay? We've got to figure this out."

"Got it." I gave her a mini salute, and she rolled her eyes once more before vanishing under her Yankees cap.

~o~

Surprisingly, it was my first time in the Library since we'd arrived. The place was huge. There were hundreds of wooden shelves pressed tightly together, rickety study tables, and old-fashioned oil lamps hanging from the wall.

We chose a quiet roundtable in the corner and sat down, and I waited for someone to say something.

Nobody did.

"Right," I began. "Well, Thalia and I can't join the competition. Now what?"

"We choose someone else," Nico suggested helpfully.

"Duh," I said, rolling my eyes. "Maybe we should choose one boy and one girl?

"I'll do it," Beckendorf cracked his knuckles

"I'm joining," Annabeth declared, sticking her knife into the table. Her eyed blazed with determination.

"_I'm _joining," Clarisse challenged, narrowing her eyes.

_Time for the supportive boyfriend role._

"I think strategy would be best here, you know, since Harry said the hardest challenge was a maze," I said in my best planning voice. "Annabeth is the best person for it." I smiled at her.

"Oh, shut up, you're just saying that so she'll forgive you for ogling those other girls." Nico snorted.

"I was not ogling!" I defended. "And Annabeth would do an awesome job." I tried to ignore the kissy faces Connor was making across the table.

"Why don't we just vote?" Rachel suggested, leaning forward with her head resting on her hand.

"Fine then," Chris said. "Who wants Clarisse?"

He raised his own hand, along with Clarisse herself. She glared at Connor and Travis, too, and they put theirs up in fear.

"Annabeth?"

Me, Nico, Thalia, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover, an Rachel put our hands up.

"Annabeth wins." Said Chris, a little disappointedly.

Annabeth yanked her knife out of the wooden table, leaving a few frayed splinters sticking out of the indent.

"So, that's decided," I said leaning back in my chair. "Anything else?"

"You're way too calm about this," Annabeth pointed out, drumming her fingers against the table."You know what tricks the Titans can pull off. For all we know Kronos could have a spy in Hogwarts this very minute."

"You think?" Rachel said thoughtfully, twirling a lock of her bright red hair.

"It's a possibility, and we can't discount it," she said.

"I guess. I mean, it happened on our first quest. We can't let it happen again."

Rachel produced a pencil from somewhere and began to doodle on the table's surface.

"How about those other guys? From that Durmstrang school?" Grover gnawed at the table.

"Charlie can take them," Selena said confidently.

"But how about spell wise? We barely know a thing!" Grover protested.

"Then we need to learn. Whatever's to come, we'll need whatever we can get," Annabeth declared, crossing her legs.

"So...now what?" I asked, suddenly feeling very tired. "I have a huge essay that I haven't even started due tomorrow, so can we go?"

Annabeth muttered something that sounded like, "Of course you do," but she stood up with the others anyway.

We were just about to walk to the door when-

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

We spun around, and came face-to-face with one angry old lady.

She stomped over to our table, and I swear her face started to turn purple.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS TABLE?"

I glanced down. The table was nearly destroyed. There were satyr teeth marks all over it, and chunks of wood were missing in some places. The mark Annabeth's knife had made was very obvious, and had splintered the wood badly. Rachel had doodled across most of the surface - strange drawings of random creatures from Greek Mythology and what I was pretty sure was a sketch of me getting roasted by a dragon.

"Um..." Rachel began.

The lady, who I think was the Librarian, glared. "All of you Arequipa clearing this up. Now."

I was about to ask how we were supposed to 'clean up' a half mutilated library table, but Annabeth shot me a look that said very clearly:

_Say one word and you die.__  
_

Since she was the only one who knew where my Achilles Heel was, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

The librarian made us scrub Rachel's drawings off the table, replace and fix the damaged bits with magic, and polish the wood until it shone. It took a good half hour, even with all of us working (although we probably spent the most time on the spells, since I singed my robes the first time I tried and Beckendorf summoned a beetle).

When we finally returned to our dorms, we were worn out and tired. Annabeth reminded me that her first Quidditch game of the season against Gryffindor was tomorrow, so I set my alarm a little earlier when I got to bed.

Even though I hadn't said anything at the meeting, something felt wrong about this whole situation. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly, but something was definitely off - kind of like how I felt during the whole Golden Fleece fiasco. I mean, why were the Titans  
making it so easy? Why were they making us take on a pointless contest - even if they knew the three most powerful demigods couldn't enter - what was the point?

I turned away from my glowing alarm clock and closed my eyes, drifting into a troubled sleep. 

~o~

_Rrring. Rrrrrrring. RRRRRRRING._

_I'm starting to hate this alarm clock more and more each day._

I was still thinking about the quest as I got ready, but after a while I pushed it aside, focusing on the fact that this morning, I was going to see Annabeth fly. On a broomstick, as whack as it sounded.

I ate breakfast in a rush so we could go out and see the teams early. Annabeth, Nico, Travis, Connor and Grover were long gone - probably to the changing rooms or something.

I only realized how big the field was when we actually stepped onto it. The stands were gigantically tall and the hoops - three on each side - ridiculously high. The spectators probably had to walk up a hundred stairs just to get up on the bleachers.

When I got there, the Ravenclaw house had started some last minute practice. They were darting around on their broomsticks, looking kin of puny from where we were standing.

I was about to head over to the stands when a voice from above called, "Alright, great job! Take five!" and all of them zoomed towered the ground. When Annabeth spotted me she grinned a jogged over.

"Hey, Percy! What're you doing here?"

I just stared. Maybe it was the fact that her eyes were sparkling from excitement, or that the sun was shining overhead, lighting up all her features perfectly. Or maybe it was just because it was the first time in a while I'd seen her in anything but black robes, and Zeus did blue look good on her.

So instead of answering her question, I closed the distance between us, and kissed her full on the mouth.

See, normal when I interrupt Annabeth while speaking and/or don't answer her questions, she gets pretty ticked. But this time, she didn't complain.

"AHEM."

We broke apart sometime later to a very exaggerated, fake clear-of-the-throat. Who I assumed was the captain of the Ravenclaw team had his arms crossed in front of us. He didn't look angry, though, more like amused.

"You do realize that the game starts in twenty minutes?"

"Ah…" Annabeth ran a hand through her hair, which was now tangled and a little bit messy. She grinned at me before running back to the changing room. "See you later, Seaweed Brain."

The Ravenclaw clapped me on the back as I made my way to the stands.

"You're a lucky guy," He commented as he got on his broom.

"Believe me, I know."

~o~

Forty-five minutes later, the stands were roaring with cheers and jeers, and the action on (or was it above?) the field was really heating up. Annabeth and Nico were neck to neck, so high above the field we could barely see them. They both dived down in pursuit of the Snitch, and passed right by us.

"GO ANNBETH! GET IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Cheer for your own team, would you?" Nico gasped as he shot past.

Some of the Gryffindors glared at me.

Travis and Connor were doing an awesome job as well. Not a single Bludger touched anyone from Gryffindor.

"…and THE SNITCH IS IN SIGHT!" Came the commentary. "diAngelo has the lead…BUT WAIT! Chase has tricked him! And she's swerved to the left…"

I yelled until my throat was raw, screaming for her to get the Snitch. Annabeth had tricked Nico into hurdling into the Hufflepuff stands, and he stayed there, a little dazed.

"AND CHASE HAS THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS THE GAME!"

I was the only one in the red stands cheering.

~o~

A little while after the match ended, I met up with Annabeth on the school grounds just outside the Quidditch court.

"You were amazing! What does it feel like?"

"Like you're on top of the world. You should try it sometime."

"Think they'll let me?"

"Well, after Nico failed so miserably, you might have a shot. Why not? I'm sure you'll look…good in the uniform." She winked at me and I felt my face heat up.

"O-okay. I'll ask Oliver if I can join. Hey, want a drink?" I had spotted Travis walking along back to the castle.

"Sure."

I jogged over to the son of Hermes.

"Hey, man, you got some Sprite?"

"Yup." He brought out two bottles from the enchanted messenger bag his dad had given him. You could keep anything in it, and it never ran out of space.

"Thanks."

I turned back to the direction Annabeth was standing in, but she wasn't alone.

I stopped short. She was talking to one of the Hufflepuff boys – one of the ones entering the Tournament. What was his name? Cedric Diggory. The guy that all the girls wanted to date.

All of a sudden, I felt something strange well in my stomach. Why was she talking to _him_? More importantly, why did I care.

_It's just annoying, _I told myself.

But that would be a lie.

No, I thought as I watched her laugh at something he said.

I was jealous.

**####**

**Holy Zeus that was long.**

**Anyway, I think Ice and I are returning to our regular timings (me on Friday and him on Tuesday) because it works better with our schedules and there's a much smaller chance of a delay.**

**Happy early Mother's Day!**

**(And if you don't mind, a fangirl moment.)**

**OMG TAYLOR'S MEAN VIDEO IS OUT  
AAAAH! :D :D**


	27. Chapter 12HP Food For Godly Thought

**Hiya everybody! Well, this is a day late cause the account wasn't co-operating, but now it is (which is always a good thing :P).**

**I have some good news and some bad news.**

**The good news: I'm setting up a special extract code-crack hunt kind of thing.**

**See, there's a code that relates to something happening in the fic. You crack it, type it in on one of the locked documents that will be placed on the site, and viola! You have a top secret special extract, with the next clue inside along with it. Following me?**

**Anyway, more on that will be updated with the next chapter when I actually figure out how to lock a PDF document without Acrobat. *sigh***

**Now the bad news:**

**We're going on hiatus for a month. HOLD YOUR PITCHFORKS.**

**It's for school reasons. I have my final exams in three week's time and I really need to spend all my energy studying.**

**It's why we're setting up the secret extract process (which, btw, will give you extracts of The Hunt and The War as well!) and I'm posting a one-shot on my individual account. **

**Also, we're not vanishing off the face of the earth! We LOVE to hear from you guys! PMs are welcome, we don't bite ;) In fact, the code to the first extract has already been given to 3 people who have been in contact with us, and one has already cracked it (congrats swonderful2! :) Keep it a secret ;) ).**

**The hiatus lasts for exactly one month. May 13****th**** to June 13****th****. Then again, most of you have exams now, I guess, so we're not the only ones studying. And Ice and I WILL be able to update over the vacation, so summer reading, check! =D**

**Again, we're really sorry to have to do this, 'cause you readers really are awesome =)**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and please tell us what you think (and someone help me lock a PDF without Acrobat! D:)**

_The first mortal to enter Olympus. The first mortal. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Triumphant evil-to-the-core warlock. He entered the elevator with thoughts swirling around his head. The seventh Horcrux would be his. IT WOULD BE! He banished all thoughts apart from this glorious dream._

"_Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive…"_

_Voldemort laughed. Most people he'd injured were struggling to be "Stayin' Alive". The glorious nineties._

_Ding!_

"_You have reached the six hundredth floor. Please stand clear of the doors."_

_Trust the gods to have the fancy electronic stuff!_

_The elevator doors flew open and Lord Voldemort stepped out. The cloaked figure pushed through the crowds and opened the doors to Olympus._

"_Aaaah… Tom…"_

"_Don't call me that." Every word was like a snake's hiss._

_The man only laughed, not troubled by the voice._

_He was wearing an expensive black suit with shiny, polished shoes._

"_Ha… I remind you I am…" He stopped there. "You know who I am, Tom. I just remind you I can do whatever I want to you… and I know you don't prefer to be called-"_

"_Prefer?" Voldemort grumbled. "Tom is a foolish, muggle-"_

"_May I remind you there ARE no muggles and wizards, only mortals and gods?"_

"_Mortal? I am not a-"_

"_You're not a monster," The man laughed again. "You're not a god; not a demigod. Oh yes, you're-"_

"_STOP IT!" The man yelled. "Tell me what I came for."_

_The suit man's electric blue eyes blazed._

"_A son of Hades."_

"_No."_

"_A son of Hades."_

"_He broke the oath TOO?"_

"_A son of Hades and Lily Potter. The name? Harry Potter."_

"_The wife of James Potter, second in command to the Order of the Phoenix?"_

"_The very same."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_Godric's Hollow, a place you may be acquainted with."_

_The back up- no, he mustn't think of it here. How did he know about that?_

"_How…" Voldemort spluttered. "How…"_

"_Never mind how. Will you do it?"_

"_Why can't you just do it yourself? You're a god; you can just stroll in there and kill him!"_

"_Not so fast. Gods can never approach another god's territory!"_

"_Harry's not a god!"_

"_Hades is. You think they named Godric's Hollow after a mere son of Hecate? No, no. The town is named after Hades. That's why Lily lives there. To remind herself. James just assumes Gryffindor is special to her. But it's Hades who is."_

"_Why should I do this?"_

"_Your prize is the seventh horcrux. Killing James would work. Personally, I don't know why anyone bothers using Horcruxes, life is too short anyway…"_

"_Anything else?"_

"_A gift of anything you want. If you kill him. If you don't kill him…" The man laughed. "Go."_

_Voldemort watched as Zeus, king of the heavens, walked away into the crowd._

"No! He… he'll be tricked by the portkey!"

"Harry… we can only hope."

We were just about to head to our cabins when Hermione suddenly stopped. There was a young boy running towards us. He couldn't of been older than ten.

"Hey, that's Jack," Hermione said. "He's in my cabin."

"Harry," Jack panted. "Ron, Hermione. Chiron wants you. He sent me to find you. He says, 'There is another counselor meeting, over who should go on the quest. Harry will obviously go, and you should have two or three people to go with you, Harry.' To be honest, I think you should go there as fast as possible."

"Did he change his mind about leaving tomorrow?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"_." Ron said.

"Manners." Hermione muttered.

"Sorry, I swear when I'm nervous."

"But he's only ten."

"I swore when I was ten."

"Doesn't mean other people do."

"Well, I-"

"Uh, guys? I think we should go to the meeting now."

Jack gave us a smile.

"I'm in the Hephaestus cabin, but I do a lot of messaging work, because according to Chiron, my legs are fast."

"Okay." Ron said. "We'll call you if we need you."

Jack looked proud before running off.

"What do we do now, then?" Ron muttered.

"It's obvious," Hermione replied. "We go to the meeting."

It was our third meeting in three days, so I expected the background to be similar to the other meetings. I was wrong. There was only Chiron and Mr D in the room. They seemed to be in deep discussion. Dionysus spread his arms out in frustration, like he'd just lost an argument and was sulking. They both stopped when we came in.

"I see Jack found you." Chiron said.

"Yes."

"He told you we were choosing people to go on a quest?"

"Yes."

"Probably you three will go," Chiron continued, "And I advise that should be it."

To be honest, I was hoping he'd quit it with the 'only three people can go on a quest' thing.

"Can we have more?"

"Three is the lucky number."

"Oh."

"We should probably be the only ones," Hermione said.

"But what about Neville, Ginny and Luna?"

"We do it best just the three of us."

"Okay. Fine." I was sort of relieved that Ginny, Neville and Luna weren't going because I didn't want to get anyone hurt.

"I don't want to be the person who tells you who to pick," Chiron said. "Because it is entirely supposed to be your choice."

I stared at him. Then took a deep breath.

"Harry, you should choose." Hermione said to me.

"I know." I muttered. "I… Me, Ron and Hermione should be the only ones to go."

"Well you should get everything ready to go on this quest, now." Chiron said. "And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Hades sent a message from me to you. He said, 'Your friends can be more persistent than you think.'"

I nodded my head silently. Then we left the room to pack.

The tent was quite empty, because the others would be at training. I was wondering how I was going to tell Ginny we were going without her. /Your friends can be more persistent than you think./ This would probably affect the quest somehow so I had to think it through.

We would all wear a backpack. I was going to pack some spare clothes but there's only so much you can put in a backpack, and I wasn't going to waste it all on clothes. My wand/scythe was still in my pocket.

The tent flap opened. Malcolm looked in.

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?"

"Um... No, not really."

"Good. I was going to give you these ambrosia squares. For emergencies. Only. Too much will kill you, but if you-"

"Wait. Too much will KILL you?"

"Yeah. But if you're injured badly, like a broken leg, it helps you. It kills mortals, so don't give it to them though."

"Thanks."

I took a last look at my things and sighed. I had a feeling we weren't coming back here for a /while/.


	28. Chapter 13PJ Beasts and Broomsticks

**A/N: Hey guys! This wasn't exactly my plan…it was supposed to be put up on Friday :/**

**But then again, neither was waking up at 7 on Sunday morning to go to a 4 hour lecture, or baking a last minute cake for my dad's birthday cause I completely forgot I was the one who was supposed to be making it :3**

**It's not my best, but I have a lot going on now, so please forgive me. I might come back and edit this later.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I don't want to leave you guys with nothing over these three/four weeks, so I'm setting up a Special Extract thing. It's all on the website. Exclusive special extracts from the rest of the Switch, the Hunt, and even the War. BUT to access them, you need to crack codes and puzzles. That should keep you going.**

**It works like this. You crack the first code, then go to the site and click on the button for the first extract. You'll get a locked word document. Enter the password (the answer to the code) in and the document will unlock. Follow the links there to the extract! If you don't get it, there are more detailed instructions on the site, and you can always PM us :)**

**First Code: SAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAM**

**Hint: Think Swift.**

**So make sure you head on to the site!**

**Also, I'll be posting my one-shot later today, so STAY TUNED! I really want some feedback on it, since I'm trying something new for the first time :)**

'**Kay. Now I'm going to review respond to some of you, but if you're in a rush you can skip :) **

**Filmyfurry – thank you so much. You were one of our very first reviewers, and I'm honored you've stuck with us for so long. Once again, thank you!**

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt – Love your penname :P Story of my life. Anyways, thank you so much for your awesome reviews, both here and on my individual ones :) And thank you for dropping by our site, too ! :D**

**Crazeemee – I honestly love your reviews SO much. They really make my day. I once got some really weird looks for jumping up and down when I get a review from you – not only on this but on my individual stories, too. They always tell me exactly what you like about them and it always makes me want to write more. So thank you for your amazing reviews (and PMs for that matter :] ) I hope you'll take a look at the oneshot I'm posting later and tell me what you think!**

**NinjaNerfGirl – Well, there isn't anyone to agree with now. I officially converted Ice to Swiftianity two weeks back :P But I'm not mad, of course, not everybody loves Taylor and I respect that. Thanks for your support, though!**

**Arocksprple2 – I am sincerely sorry I'm taking so long to reply your PMs. School is crazy, but I promise to get to it ASAP. I don't have FictionPress (yet) although I have written some original stories :) Thank you for all your reviews and your ongoing support!**

**NiniC – Thank you for your many reviews on our stories! They're frequent and fun to read – thank you! I honestly don't know what to say :P**

**To all of you, who I haven't replied individually to, know that we still LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Thankyou THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! I never expected for this to go so far! I'm so honored you guys like my writing, and I'm sure Ice would say the same but he's on camp. Thank you so much for the constructive criticism, inspiring reviews and ongoing support. To everyone who has reviewed here, or on our individual stories, to everyone who has added us on alert, Thank You. There's no other word for it. Even to the flamers. Each one of your reviews and alerts are TREASURED. It's because of you guys that this became a Trilogy and is still going strong.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**### **

About a week had passed since Durmstrang and Beuxbatons had arrived, and everything was going pretty OK. I had asked Oliver about trying out for the Quidditch team, since Nico had been officially kicked off after his complete failure the week before. The tryouts for Seeker were today, and I was stoked. I'd sent an order to Diagon Alley, and yesterday my Nimbus 2001 had arrived, jet black and lightning fast. The store had run out of stock on Firebolts, but the 2001 was still a great broom and matched my red and gold uniform, which had black gauntlets, boots and seaming.

I was strolling around the grounds on Hogwarts, enjoying the cool Saturday morning. Annabeth was off at Quidditch practice, along with Travis, Connor and Grover (whose role had been changed to Keeper once they found out how good he was at kicking the Quaffle away from the hoops with his hooves). The other guys were having a sleep in, and I had no idea what had happened to the rest. I could only see Rachel, perched on a boulder along the far left side of the lake, sketchpad in hand.

I continued walking aimlessly along the field, and unintentionally wandered towards Hagrid's hut. Since there honestly wasn't much else to do, I knocked on the door. Maybe he knew something about the contest that could help.

Loud, ferocious barking sounded from inside, but no-one answered the door. I knocked again. The barking just got louder.

I was about to walk away when I noticed something. Gigantic footprints, Hagrid's no doubt, imprinted in the mud and leading the way to the forest.

Follow them and risk possible death, or head back into the castle and wait for Annabeth?

No contest. I took off, keeping my hand on Riptide just in case. I was way too ADHD to go sit around for another hour, and I was curious (plus, it was pretty pathetic that I had nothing better to do than sit around all day without my girlfriend around).

The forest was dense. Vines hung from twisted tree branches, and thorns hidden in the underbrush pricked my ankles, although, of course, it didn't draw blood.

I followed the footprints through a swampy area, a dry, clear stretch, and the thick of the forest. It kept going for at least a mile, and I began to wonder if I was going anywhere at all, or if they led into one big circle.

After another few hundred yards, I found myself in a narrow clearing. A dirt path stretched out in front of me, weaving back into the forest. I sighed and continued down it. My feet were starting to hurt, and I began to wonder if it had been worth coming after all.

I ducked under a tree branch, wriggled through a gap in a bush, and stopped dead.

I had arrived in a new clearing, much bigger than the first. This one was _huge. _Mammoth, chain-link cages towered as far as I could see, buzzing with electricity. Dozens of people in fire-proof suits were running around with wands and fire extinguishers, too busy to see me. The trees around the clearing were scorched, like they'd been set on fire.

But what was really shocking were the things _in _the cages.

Dragons. They had to be. Four of them - huge, scaled, and twice the size of a townhouse. They had long, wicked sharp talons, and revealed a set of jagged, dagger-like teeth when they roar. The sound shook the ground like an earthquake, and they sent jets of fire hurtling in every direction when they opened their maws. Their slightly translucent wings seemed to made of layers and layers of thin leathery skin

The one right in front of me was a dark grey, and bony spikes and knobs formed a layer of protective armor so that its skin was barely visible. It was the biggest of them all, and had three pike-like barbs sticking out of its rugged tail. There was a metal plate stuck onto the cage, looking tiny compared to its size, that read _Hungarian Horntail_.

These were the dragons for the tournament. I swallowed. This was much worse than what I had imagined. I was expecting something small, like maybe Pealeus, the dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece back at camp. How in Hades was anyone supposed to beat this? Annabeth didn't have the protection of the River Styx, and if she made one wrong move she'd be pulverized. That was, if she was selected.

"And 'ere they are. 'at one there's a Hungarian Horntail. Nasty, 'ey are. Fire so hot it could melt all the gold in Gringotts. Shred you to bits, it will."

Hagrid. I ducked back behind the foliage. Why would he be here? And who was he showing the dragons to? I brushed a vine aside and tried to see, catching a glimpse of my watch in the process.

Holy Poseidon.

I jumped up. Ten minutes until Quidditch tryouts. I scanned the area for the trail, and took off as fast as I could go, tripping a few times along the way.

~o~

"And…I think that's all we have for today. Not bad…I'll get back to you on who will be the new Seeker. G-"

"HOLD IT."

I ran up panting, broomstick in hand.

"Sorry I'm…late…forest…castle...broom…" I heaved, trying to get my breath back.

Oliver waved a hand. "Go for it. You're the last one for the day."

He unfastened the chest of Quidditch balls and pulled out the Snitch. The Bludgers rattled around under their straps, trying to break loose, but he held them down.

"Ready?"

I nodded, mounting my broom.

He released the Snitch, and I kicked off.

This was only the third time I'd flown, and it was incredible. The wind whipped around me, blowing my cape-y thing around. The feeling of weightlessness was addictive – like you were free to go anywhere, do anything.

I soared after the Snitch. My broomstick was incredible – changing direction at a single touch and hurtling as fast as a motorcycle down a freeway. I swerved past the Hufflepuff stands and caught sight of the Snitch hovering by the left hoop. I dove down, and pulled up just before I reached the stands, spiraling through the hoop.

_Gotcha._

My gloved hand closed around the little golden ball, and I let myself descend to the ground.

I had no idea where I got the flying skills from. Probably because I was on Zeus' good side. For now.

Thunder boomed in the sky, and I smiled.

"Fantastic, Percy! That was great!" Oliver exclaimed. I tossed him the Snitch and he replaced it in the chest.

"I'll let you all know tomorrow! Check the Common Room Notice Board!"

We all made our way back into the castle. I stretched, grinning. I had a tip off on the Tournament, I was probably going to be Seeker of the Quidditch team, Annabeth was free…

_And it all comes back to Annabeth, doesn't it? _A voice in my head asked.

_Yup._

Life was good – the closest to being normal that we would get, all my friends here, gifts from the gods, an amazing girlfriend…and the nothing the Tournament had to offer would ruin that.

At least, that's what I thought.

_**Coming Up On The Switch….**_

"_Percy Jackson."_

_The whole hall was quiet. Absolutely silent. I could hear my heart thudding in my chest. What was this supposed to mean?_

_###_

_I opened the door to reveal the most incredible arcade I'd seen in my life. The latest games were laid out, rows and rows of game consoles, and a popcorn machine sat in the corner. A vending machine for every soda imaginable stood opposite. A huge, blue Trident was imprinted right across the room from the door, and on the floor._

"_Holy Poseidon."_

_###_

"_Do you EVER stop to think of the consequences of your actions?"_

"_I…uh…" I mumbled, shrinking away from the enraged goddess._

"_You have insulted my daughter's honor for the last time, Perceus Jackson."_

_###_

"_You're going to need everything you've got for the Tournament. Believe me, it's nothing to joke around with. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't the case."_

"_So…what are we supposed to do?" I asked._

_Lupin smiled wryly. "Learn to fight, of course."_

_###_

_She looked right at me, her grey eyes eerily identical to Annabeth's._

"_It was me. I put your name in the Goblet."_


	29. Chapter 13HP Stolen Tradition

**A/N: Hellooooo everyone! The hiatus is OVER! :D**

**This is Ice's chapter. It's the only chapter this week, because today is my birthday and tomorrow and Saturday are my party, so I'm taking the weekend off. But I'm updating Tuesday with an extra long chapter, so no worries! :)**

**I'm sooo excited to start writing again. I think I actually went through writing withdrawal, if that's possible. **

**I'm writing to you guys from Hong Kong, and Ice is leaving for Wales at some point, so the communication gap may cause some chapter delays (although we're working hard to make sure that doesn't happen). There might also be a week hiatus in July, because I'm going to Hawaii, but that all depends on whether I have internet connection or not. Worst comes to worst, I can just write in advance and give it to Ice to upload while I'm gone.**

**One more thing:**

**Please follow us on Twitter! [(at)flameandice]. We won't spam or anything, and we'll follow you back :) We'll tweet updates on the Trilogy, stuff to do with writing, PJO, Harry Potter, Rick Riordan, JK Rowling, etc, and stuff like that. You know, what tweets are generally about. Anyway, it'll make us happy to know that more than one person reads our tweets xP**

**Reviews would totally make my birthday, seeing as I somehow survived without feedback for a month, so…please drop by what you think! :D**

**Enjoy!**

The large room was blurry in my vision. There was someone standing next to me.

"I'll go check the throne room," She said. Whoever that was. I couldn't pick out the voice pattern. A rock fell from the top of the roof.

_This isn't Olympus, _I thought.

"Wait! I-" The words weren't coming out of my mouth. It was like I was mute. The outline was dreadful but I could just make out the silhouette of a dreadful crack down the middle of the room. It widened. He span around but the crack was spreading down the room.

A ghostly person spread out of the fog coming out of the hole.

"Ronald Weasley… prepare for darkness…"

"Who are you?" I yelled, even though it was obvious. Kronos, or Luke. It looked like a young man, with a scar down the side of his face.

"Don't you know?" He laughed. "You have- a limited amount of time. I'm going to let you go because I can tell you, if I do, you might just change your mind. But I warn you: You need something you don't have if you need to conquer the maze."

He laughed out loud and the scene changed. It was two teenagers- maybe only fifteen or so- and they were crouched behind a veil. The boy said something to the girl and she looked outraged. Then, she looked around, and even though I was much further away than I should be to hear this, she whispered, "Good luck, Seaweed Brain," and kissed him.

The scene changed. "Oh, no again," I muttered.

"Ron, you should get used to it," A boy that sounded a lot like Harry said next to me. I jumped. It was Harry!

"Dude, you really scared me," I said.

"You too." He said.

"Are we sleeping?"

"I'm not sure."

The scene was snowing, falling down on us. Suddenly a girl dressed in black shot in front of us.

"Lady Artemis wants to speak to you," She said to us, through disgust, as if she would like to be anywhere but here. And she probably did.

"Lady Artemis?" Harry said.

"Oh, you know, the virgin one." I said, which earned a glare from the girl. "Who are you anyway? I mean, not to be rude, but-"

"Boys," She muttered. "I am the temporary Lieutenant of Artemis. The other one is on a quest. She is-" She paused, like she was about to give valuable information away. "On a quest, you could say. One with _boys_."

I shrugged.

"How come you hate boys so much?"

"We are vowed never to become… Lady Artemis will tell you. You cannot keep her waiting. Come."

She zoomed off. I started off on a jog.

"The Lieutenant of Artemis?" I said.

"Oh, some sexist all-girl club." He said. "Percy and Annabeth encountered them once."

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, you know-" He shrugged, "That voice in your head. Remember? Athena said we'd get information. This is it."

"Oh."

"I wonder what she wants with us," Harry said.

"Me too."

"Can we trust them?" I felt pretty amazed that he was asking me, of all people. I was his sidekick, really. I didn't… matter as much as him. I know this sound negative, but he did a lot of the stuff. But still, I do keep my _Famous Wizard _card of me in my pocket, always. It calms my nerves down.

"Gee… I don't know. Yeah… probably."

"Because…" He swallowed. This wasn't looking like Harry at all.

"Did you… see something different to me in your vision?"

"Yes…" He muttered. "I think one of the gods betrayed me."

"Pardon?" This was a strange blame. "Mate, I just…"

He obviously just wanted to blurt it out.

"I saw Zeus telling Voldemort where I was hidden. I don't know if it's a true vision or Voldemort is manipulating my mind, turning me against my parents. I'm scared. This is worse than I've ever faced before."

"Barely beat him on his own, right?"

"Exactly. And… I think Voldemort is somehow related to gods or titans. It would make sense. He's… just abnormal. It worried me before, but I wasn't concerned on where he was actually from, or anything. This is different. I'm… worried that we can't face these guys."

It is extremely rare for Harry to be negative. But one time he might be I could understand for having all his hard work- for nothing. Fighting the dark lord isn't the easiest, after all.

I could see that he really was worried.

"The thing is," He continued, "Voldemort won't be beaten as easily this time. He'll have new tricks."

"But so will we," I replied. "I think we're here."

A tent loomed above us. I mean seriously, it was HUGE. A girl who was about twelve stepped out to meet us.

"Hello." She said.

"Where's Lady Artemis?" I asked.

The "Lieutenant of Artemis" moved forward as if insulted.

"Hey, what did I do?" I saked.

The younger girl sighed.

"I am Artemis." She said.

-0-

Once we were inside, and with cups of hot cocoa (LoA protested at this but come on! With only a vest and some long legged pajamas [Long story] it's pretty damn cold!), she was ready to talk to us.

"Now I am not that well known for helping heroes," She said, "But I made an exception for this time. After all, I have been watching you."

"You've been watching us?" Harry said.

"Indeed," She told us, "There is often a great deal of hunter style girls in Hogwarts, and they are very special, as they are more magical than most demigods, with an exception for the Hecate ones."

LoA looked angry with this, as if the reason she wasn't getting as much attention as the Hogwarts girls was my entire fault.

And it partly was.

"You see, I discovered a bit of the time in, that you were just as good, if not better, than Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And I, by the way, stopped Ronald here from splinching worse after the Ministry."

"Thanks," I said. What had Hermione said? _You're lucky, it could have been much worse. Come to mention it, the position you were in, it should have been worse…_

"Don't mention it," She replied. "For once, I actually favored a boy hero. Bu don't go talking about Orion, or I might have to kill you."

We promised we wouldn't talk about Orion.

"Now, I came to give you my blessing. The hunters will be around Britain finding Hogwarts so-" The room was fading. I didn't catch the last few words, but I just knew they must have been important.

-0-

We woke to a sunny day. Good omen. I stretched and looked around. There was no one in the cabin. Good. I needed a little time to think over the events of… last night. The goddess Artemis supports us. Great. What else is new?

I looked at my watch. _09:00. _One hour till Labyrinth. I was still wondering how Harry was going to pull off how _not _to get murdered by Ginny when she discovered we were going into the Labyrinth _without _her. I pulled a shirt on and some jeans. Would it be cold in the Labyrinth? I took a jacket in case.

The light now blinked _09:25. _I went over to Harry's tent for clarification.

"So we're just going to go somewhere random?" Harry asked.

"Exactly!" I replied.

"And we're not planning out at all?"

"Nope!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I packed a bagful or four of books. Just in case."

"So if we get caught by monsters, you're going to hit them with a book. Right." I said.

"Guys, we've been through this a _million _times, for crying out loud. Hermione's books saved us last time. Sort of." Harry cut in.

"Sort of."

"OK. Maybe a bit OTT. But shouldn't we be going anyway? It's _9:55._"

I had no idea time could fly by so fast.

We were about to go in. Only Chiron was left there. Hermione was already in the maze. Then Ginny raced behind me.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Um…"

I mouthed, _Good luck, _and pushed him towards her.

"Are you already on the quest? Why didn't you tell me? I'll come with you."

"Um…"

"Only three people are allowed on the quest." I said matter-of-factly.

"_What?"_

"Harry was going to tell you but he… ran out of time."

"Very funny, Ron." Ginny said. She stepped between Harry and me. "Why didn't you pick me to come?"

"I… just wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I couldn't bear to lose you. I… I just… I've already lost Sirius and Dumbledore. I don't want you to die as well."

Ginny looked like she was either about to smack him or kiss him. So she kissed him.

"Come back alive," She whispered.

"_Ahem."_

Ginny glared at me.

"I suppose you have to go now," She said.

"Y… yeah…" Harry said.

She ran back off into the woods.

Chiron sighed.

"I never really understand the point." He stated.

"_Couldn't bear to lose you," _I mimicked, pushing Harry.

"Shut up," he said.

"Don't I get a kiss too?" I asked.

Then we entered the Labyrinth.

**Hahaha. Hinny stole Percabeth's epic BoTL moment. Sorry, Annabeth.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with us, everybody! :D**


	30. Chapter 14PJ We Race Cars in a Castle

**A/N: Hey there everyone!**

**Sorry for the gap, but as I said, my birthday was last weekend, and, well, I didn't have much time to write. **

**BUT, I hope this makes up for it. It officially breaks the record for longest Switch chapter of all time, excluding the A/N. Nearly 4,000 words, I believe.**

**This chapter is mostly me getting back into everybody's character after such a long break, and also the discovery of the Room of Requirement. It was seriously fun to write.**

**I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing!**

**~FlameTamer16**

**###**

Not much seemed to be happening around Hogwarts, despite the upcoming tournament. Classes went on like normal, homework was piled on as usual, meals and activities were pretty much the same. The only thing I was looking forward to was the drawing of the names, and my first Quidditch match. Both were on the same day – Monday. Today was Friday, and even though I should've been excited school was out for the week, part of me wondered what we could even do. I was starting to get bored of this quest. Even a trip through the Labyrinth seemed more fun right now. I mean, all we seemed to be doing was school work.

So as soon as we were dismissed from our last class, I did what any other teenage, ADHD demigod guy would. I went out to explore the castle.

You would think I would know everything about the place, seeing as we had been there a good three weeks already. But you could never know everything about Hogwarts. I had a feeling you could stay in the place for years and not know all its secrets.

I pulled out the Marauder's Map from my pocket, and tapped it with my wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ink spread through the yellow parchment, and I hastily unfolded it, tracing through the countless routes with my finger.

Was there like, an arcade or something in the building? That would be awesome.

I squinted at the labels lining the sketched doors. I guess not.

I sighed. There really was nothing fun to do in this place. I had already flown the winged horses, swam in the lake, thrown darts at some of the portraits, practiced Quidditch until it felt like I'd been sitting on a branch for a week, sat in the library with Annabeth, bored out of my mind, watching her as she read, joined Rachel as she worked on her project of painting the whole castle (which was almost as boring as watching Annabeth read), helped Grover scrounge the place for tin cans, watched Selena sort out her make-up (which scored gazillion on the bore meter), swam some more, played with the giant squid (who for some reason everyone found scary), practiced Defense Against the Dark Arts until my right arm felt like lead, sparred with Annabeth (when she was NOT reading) underwater so we wouldn't get caught with weapons, and bugged Thalia until she zapped me.

Now even teasing Nico seemed dull, and that was saying something.

I lowered the map, grumbling, and that's when I spotted it.

A door. Right in front of me. It was steel, with grunge and neon designs, like something from Times Square, not Hogwarts. I could swear it wasn't there a minute before. I checked the map again. The door wasn't labeled.

Normally when you're a half-blood, you don't just go ahead an open any random door that could have anything behind it. It almost always ends up with you being killed off in some painful yet surprisingly creative way.

But hey, I was bored.

So I went ahead and opened it.

I know what you're thinking. Stupid thing to do, it's practically guaranteed that a monster's behind there, you're going to die, etc.

You're wrong. Well, you're probably right about the 'stupid thing to do' part, but anyway.

Inside was the most incredible arcade I'd seen in my life. The latest games were laid out, rows and rows of game consoles, and a popcorn machine sat in the corner. A vending machine for every soda imaginable stood opposite. A huge, blue Trident was imprinted right across the room from the door, and on the floor. A navy curtain along the back opened up to reveal a private theatre. Even from here I could see the action and horror movies of the year in pristine Blue-Ray cases, stacked on towering shelves next to the entrance. Hidden near the back was an alcove in the wall, furnished with a blue loveseat and dim lighting. There was a cyan bead curtain strapped to the side which I guessed you could release for privacy. It was kind of strange for that to be in the middle of a game zone, and disturbing, too, but I let it slide.

My eyes lit up, a grin slowly spreading across my face.

"Game time."

~o~

My euphoria quickly died when I realized the games needed tokens.

Even worse, the token machine had no slot to put any money in, or instructions on how to get the tokens. I kicked the machine in frustration.

Abruptly a bright red light flashed, nearly blinding me. A thin laser shot out and straight onto my pupil, forming a net over my eye. A retina scan. I froze, waiting for it to finish, wondering what kind of crazy arcade had a retina-scanning token machine.

The laser snapped off and three words scrolled across the thin black screen laced around the metal box.

_SON OF POSEIDON?_

I blinked. "Um, yeah."

_ENJOY._

There was a deafening clatter of metal, and dozens of tokens began pouring out into the metal trough. Each one had a silver rim and a gold center, stamped with an emerald colored trident.

I scooped up the coins, beaming as the brand new metal gleamed in the bright lighting.

"Oh yeah."

I scrambled to the closest machine – a high-tech new racing game that wasn't due to come out 'till 2012. I slid into the sculpted leather seat and put my hand on the gearstick, experimentally pressing down on the accelerator. Almost as good as my Spyder. I flicked a few coins into the slot and waited as the game started up.

Almost.

~o~

"Perce! Where were you?" Nico asked as I climbed back into the common room.

I smiled. "Why? Missed me, cuz?"

Nico shrugged. "Nah. Your stupidity is entertaining."

"Uh huh. Right."

"So, you were with Annabeth?"

I threw my hands up into the air. "No! _Why _do you always assume that every time I'm gone I'm with Annabeth?"

"'Cause you have nothing better to do." Nico slurped a Dr. Pepper.

I leered at him. "It's not that I have nothing better to do," I started.

"Really?" Nico interrupted dryly. I ignored him.

"We're still best friends, and I actually _enjoy _her company, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, her _company_," Nico mimicked.

I glared.

"So you were with her then." He smirked.

"_No! _It just so happens I found something else to do."

Nico clapped slowly. "Incredible. Somebody give him a prize."

"I hate you." I said in defeat, turning around to leave.

He smiled lazily. "I know."

~o~

"Hey, Thalia."

The daughter of Zeus ignored me.

"Thalia."

No response.

"THALIA!"

"Oh, hmm? I thought I heard something."

I scowled. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"'Cause," she began, grinning, "I'm taking over for Annabeth. She used to do it, but then you two went to sucking face instead of insulting each other, so somebody had to take over the job."

"We still argue, you know. And insult each other. And all…" I vaguely waved my hand around. "That."

"Ooh, ouch. Must hurt to be burned by your own girlfriend."

"Shut up."

"No."

I sighed. "You're impossible."

"You're an idiot."

I let it pass.

"Hey, do you kn-"

"No, before you ask, I do not know where Annabeth is. Please continue your love search somewhere else. I'm trying to transfigure this fork into a pitchfork."

"Why?"

"To run you through with it."

"You know, you and Nico are like…twins. I swear, Annabeth says it's us two, but…"

"We're cousins, Seaweed Brain, what do you expect?"

"Really?" I smiled mischievously. "Nico's only your cou- OW!"

I flattened the hair sticking up on my head. "Really? Did you have to do that?"

"Did you have to be born?"

"Aaargh!" I gave up. "I'm leaving."

"Bye," she said gleefully.

~o~

"Grover! Hey, G-man!"

The satyr kept running.

"GROVER! It's me!"

He spun around, breathing hard.

"Oh, thank Pan you're here, Percy!" He gasped.

"What did you do this time?"

Grover smiled sheepishly. "I might have taken a bite out of Katie's flowerbed."

"Great. You know how protective she is of those."

Grover shrugged. "It was worth it."

Footsteps sounded down the corridor, getting progressively louder. Grover paled.

"On second thought, I like my face the way it is. Hide me, Perce!"

I looked around frantically. Normally I would leave Grover to his fate, but I was definitely not cruel enough to leave him at the mercy of a pissed daughter of Demeter. Katie could get almost as scary as Annabeth.

There. One of the broom closets.

I yanked open the door and pulled him inside.

"Thanks, Percy. Holy Olympus, I think you just saved my life."

"Uh huh," I said distractedly. "Hey, do you know where Annabeth is?"

Grover frowned. "Well…not really. She passed by my common room earlier on, but that's all I know. I haven't seen her since."

"How about the library?" I asked, feeling increasingly uneasy.

"Nope. I went to research that paper for McGonnagall this afternoon, and she wasn't there."

Grover must have noticed my expression, despite the dark (or maybe it was the empathy link) and patted my on the back.

"Relax, Percy. It's not like anything bad could've happened. This is Annabeth we're talking about. It's possible she could've finished every book in there and got bored or something. Or maybe she wanted a break from reading and went back to her common room."

"Mmmm." But I had spoken to Thalia just a few minutes ago, and –

Wait. _'She passed my common room earlier on…'_

What if she had met up with someone else? There was that feeling again. Burning and uncomfortable. Jealousy. Annabeth had been talking to someone from Hufflepuff just a few days ago. Cedric Diggory. Was it possible…?

"Hey, G-Man, were you in your common room at all today?"

"You mean after breakfast? Nah, I was outside in the fields. Did you know there are a few satyrs living in the forest? The common room's too stuffy. I hate it in there."

I gritted my teeth. It was possible, then.

"Wait, Percy, seriously?" I felt Grover's eyes on me, reading my emotions. "I've known Annabeth for ages. She would never _cheat _on you, for Zeus' sake!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I shook my head.

"Yeah. You're right. That was…stupid." I rubbed my forehead. "Still, where else…? And maybe he tricked her or something…"

"Percy, on what planet does Annabeth get tricked by someone?"

He had a good point.

"Jeez, Perce, since when did you get so insecure about this?"

I slid to the closet floor. "Since Cedric tried hitting on her the other day. I mean, she's one of the hottest girls in the whole school and I can't compete with some of those other guys. Especially Diggory."

Grover rolled his eyes and sat down opposite me. "You honestly think Annabeth would break up with you because of _looks_? You two saved the world together, and you really think that?"

Coming from him it did sound pretty stupid.

"Just…she could have any guy in camp, in this whole school. Why me?"

"And you never asked her that?"

"Well…I did."

"And?"

I blushed, the memory resurfacing all too clearly. "Well, we, um…er…never got around to actually talking that much." I flushed darker.

Grover made a face. "You know what? I don't want to know."

I cracked a smile, and soon enough both of us were laughing.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just being stupid. As usual."

Grover grinned and kicked the closet door open. "As usual," he agreed.

We scrambled out of the dark room, and I blinked, shielding my eyes from the harsh light.

When I could finally see again, my eyes rested on the last person I wanted to see.

Cedric Diggory, smirking at me like he knew something I didn't. Then he turned the corner and was gone.

I felt anger boil up in the pit of my stomach again.

"Perrrrcy," Grover warned, but I had already taken off.

I _needed _to find Annabeth. I had to know where she was. The truth.

I was halfway to the Ravenclaw common room when I skidded to a stop. There was a brand new door, just where the arcade door had been, except this one was completely different. It was made of pure white marble, thin lines pressed in like concave columns. An image of an owl was stenciled in with thin strips of metal, and the door was decorated with elaborate bronze designs. I shifted from foot to foot. Enter or go to the Ravenclaw room?

There was no guarantee Annabeth would be there, anyway.

I pushed open the door, and my jaw dropped in shock.

A whole modern study was set out, rows of pristine white bookshelves and oak study tables lining the walls, forming a path to the back of the room, where a real olive tree stood, its branches reaching out and shading the whole place, so it felt like an outdoor room, if that makes any sense.

Right in front of me was a huge rug with an owl on it. Beanbags, armchairs and end tables were scattered around on it, along with metal lamps and a couple of those wavy-light things you see at those fancy restaurants.

And sitting on one of the armchairs was Annabeth, dressed in blue jeans and a light green t-shirt with _Smart and proud of it _printed across in purple block letters. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and her Daedelus laptop was rested on her lap, on and running. A stack of books sat on the round table next to her, along with a bottle of Sprite. One of those twisty-lamps curled around the armchair, positioned for a reading light.

"Hmmm?" Annabeth looked up from her laptop, and her eyes widened.

"P-percy?"

"Annabeth?" I was just as surprised as her.

"I…um…" Her cheeks were colored pink.

"What are you doing?"

She gave me a small smile "I was getting annoyed with the books in the library…all about wizards, nothing general. Most of the fiction was about some garbage Babbit Rabbit thing. I just wanted somewhere else I could read…and I found this place. How…how are you even in here? I thought nobody could find it."

"So this is where you've been the whole day."

Annabeth frowned. "What are you talking about? I-" She glanced at her watch. "Oh, holy Zeus. I've been here for six hours!" She closed her laptop and slipped it into its case, then shifted back to look at me. "What, Seaweed Brian?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." Gods, it had been nearly a month since I had seen her in normal clothes, and I began to pick up on little things, like her owl earrings, the lock of hair that escaped her ponytail and fell into her face…

I stepped on my own foot. Hard.

"Well, Seaweed Brain? Are you going to just stand there or help me put these back?" Annabeth lifted the stack of books.

"Right." I took half the pile from her, trying to ignore the sparks that shot up my arm when our hands brushed. For the first time I noticed I was wearing khaki shorts and a GAP t-shirt instead of the usual robes.

"Alright, so the shelves are listed in alphabetical order, got it?"

I forced my eyes away from her lips and back to her own. "Got it," I said, clearing my throat.

Her lips twitched like she was fighting a smile, and she turned to one of the shelves.

I stared at the cover of the first book. _Romeo and Juliet_.

"You know, I never thought I'd catch you reading a love story," I commented, slipping it onto the S shelf.

"Same here," Annabeth's voice sounded from somewhere. "But it's actually quite interesting, once I gave it a chance."

"Really? What's it about?"

"This girl. She wants to be with this guy,"

"Oooh. Original."

I could almost hear her eyes roll. "Let me finish, Seaweed Brain. This girl and guy want to be with each other, but their parents had a rivalry."

"Oh."

I knew she was smirking. "So you can see how we relate."

"Mmm. So what happens in the end?"

"Oh, nothing much. Juliet fakes her death but is really asleep, Romeo kills himself thinking Juliet's dead, then she wakes up to find his dead body and commits suicide. Typical."

"Uh huh." I slotted the last book into place. "Let's hope that doesn't happen to us."

"Let's." Her voice was right next to me.

I spun around. She was resting against the bookshelf, one arm crossed and a smile on her lips.

I swallowed, my throat going dry. "Um, Annabeth?"

Her grin broadened. "Yes?"

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You know, this definitely suits you better than the robes."

"Mmmm." She leaned her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. "The same goes for you, you know."

I took a deep breath, savoring the lemony scent, until I couldn't take it anymore.

And then Annabeth's eyes snapped open. She put her hand over my mouth just before our lips met, and pushed me away.

"What?" I asked quizzically, moving closer again. Annabeth blinked hard and took a step back.

"Not here. This place is almost like a tribute to Athena, you know? With the owls, the olive trees, the books."

"So?" I traced the seaming of her sleeve, grinning when she looked distracted.

"So," she shoved my hand away. "Do you not remember what happened to your dad and Medusa in my mom's temple?"

I shrugged. "It's not like she's going to turn her own daughter's hair to snakes or anything."

"Yeah. But it's not like she can't do anything to _you_."

"Aw," I said. "You're worried about me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the comment. "Just not here, okay? Maybe…later." She smirked and kissed me on the cheek, which didn't really help the whole self-control thing.

"You know I'm going to hold you to that, right?"

A devilish glint flashed in her eyes. "I know."

~o~

"So." Thalia looked around at all of us. "Any ideas?"

Beckendorf shrugged and went back to tinkering with some metal. "We could just hang out here."

I faked a yawn and glanced over at Annabeth. "Yeah, I don't mind that."

Nico leaned forward in his chair and made retching noises.

"Come on, guys, it's FRIDAY NIGHT!" Travis exclaimed, pumping both fists into the air.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Stoll, but we aren't exactly in the middle of New York City," Clarisse snapped.

"Any other ideas?"

Grover suggested we could go looking for tin cans, but that idea got shot down pretty fast.

"Hang on." I sat up straight. "I have an idea."

"Yaaay," Nico said monotonously, flicking a piece of fabric into the air.

"I found something earlier. I _was _going to show you guys…" I shot a glare at Thalia and Nico, who both shrugged, "But…anyway. I discovered an _arcade_. With a whole private theater and everything."

Chris' eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Impossible."

"No, man, I'm serious!" By now I had everyone's attention (except Selena, but you couldn't expect a daughter of Aphrodite to be interested in the latest Sega, so I guess that was fair). "We can go _now_."

Everybody rose from their seats except Selena and Katie.

"We'll hang out here," Katie said. "See you boys later."

I shrugged, and we carefully edged out of the portrait hole. If the half-bloods from the other houses were caught in here…

I led the way, Annabeth by my side. Her brow was furrowed, and she had that expression on her face that said her brain was going a million miles and hour.

"This arcade…it isn't where my…er, library was, is it?"

I scratched my head. "I…how'd you…I was wondering that too."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "I think we found it."

"Found what?"

"The Room of Requirement! I read about it in one of the Hogwarts books. That must be it."

I stared blankly, and she sighed.

"It bends to your will. It only appears when you need it…or want it, I'm guessing from what happened to us. We could really use this."

She probably could've gone on for hours, but luckily we arrived outside the arcade door.

I grinned and flung it open. "Welcome, everyone." The expression on their faces? Priceless.

All the boys charged in like a pack of starved dogs, the girls wandering in curiously behind them. Annabeth and I were the last to get in.

"An arcade. Should've known this is what you would 'need'."

"Hey," I defended, "It has a theatre, too."

Annabeth took one look at the movies on display and made a sound of disgust. "Terminator? X-Men? Really?"

I shrugged. "What were you expecting? Discovery Channel documentaries?"

Her cheeks colored. "There's nothing wrong with-"

"I know, I know." I grinned cheekily at her, then scanned the rest of the room. Everyone, including the girls, were busy on the machines. The whole place was alive with cheesy arcade music and flashing lights. It reminded me a little of the Lotus Casino. Apparently Annabeth had the same idea, because she turned to me and asked, "Do you have that city-building game?"

I cocked my head to the side. "I do now."

She was about to start off in the direction of the game when I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the little alcove from earlier, pulling her down onto the loveseat with me. She struggled to get up.

"Percy! You know I love that thing."

"I know." I released the bead curtain and smiled almost wickedly, leaning in close. "But I think I just figured out what _this _is for."

###

**So much Percabeth! :D**

**P.S. I'mDifferent-GetOverIt – did you spot the shoutout? ;) (I'm sure you did)**


	31. Chapter 15PJ Cold As Fire

**Hi.**

***silence***

**Well, I've been waiting weeks for Ice's chapter, 'cause it was important for it to come up before this did. However, I realized that the chances of receiving it at all were pretty slim, so I decided to upload this. Actually, I decided this a couple of weeks ago, but I was in Hawaii. I also didn't bring my thumbdrive with me, so I couldn't post the chapter. I've only been back for a while and suffering from jetlag, but I'm still posting this.**

**I apologize on Ice's behalf for this. Honestly I'm doing my best, but this isn't exactly a one-man-show. *grumbles* Feel free to go PMing Ice bugging him to write.**

**Anyways, as mad as you might be, I hope you at least enjoy. *sighs***

_**Songs of the Chapter**_

_Alligator Sky by Owl City (Quidditch Match)_

_Superman by Taylor Swift (Quidditch Match)_

_Cold As You by Taylor Swift (Goblet)_

####

_Where was I when the rockets came to life, and carried me away, into the Alligator Sky?_

For the first time in my entire life, I was glad it was Monday. 

I stood on the Quidditch pitch, arms outstretched, enjoying the crisp fall air. There was still a half hour to the game, but I always liked to come out early and fly around a little.

I waited until the breeze died down, then swung my leg over the black broomstick and kicked off into the air, closing my eyes as the wind whipped around me. The air was fresh and cool. I took a deep breath and kicked around, hurtling upwards. My vision filled with cyan-blue, translucent white spiraling through.

I soared through one of the hoops, pulling up at just the right time to land on the Gryffindor stands. Flying was amazing. Being a son of Poseidon and all, I never really experienced something like this before, and that made it all the more exciting. I briefly wondered if Thalia would suddenly get awesome swimming powers, like some sort of exchange.

Today's match was against Ravenclaw, and it was safe to say the match was going to be interesting. I was a little nervous, since it was my first full game (not because I was going one-on-one with Annabeth. Psssh. Of course not).

I was about to kick off again when I heard someone's voice drift up from the pitch.

"Percy!" Oliver Wood. "Group meeting. Come on!"

I leapt off the stands on my broom and landed next to him, following to the locker rooms on foot. 

~o~

"So." Oliver slammed a locker door shut. We all stared at him, seated on the metal benches.

"Let's review our tactics. We need to be sharp; Ravenclaw always has a smart strategy. Angelina, Alicia…"

"Tactic 22, Oliver, we know."

"Stolls-"

"Um…25?" Travis mused, tapping his chin.

"Nah, it was 48." Connor argued.

"Idiot, it only goes up to 30."

"STOLLS!" Oliver thundered.

"Beat the living Hades out of the Bludgers," the twins chorused.

Oliver nodded. "Good." His gaze rested on me. "Percy."

His eyes burned into mine, and I squirmed.

"You better be careful. Chase is a tricky one. She's never played before and yet she's managed to win Ravenclaw every game they've played."

I smirked. "I know her tricks. It's no big deal."

Oliver didn't look satisfied. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

Without another word, he clapped his hands. "Let's go!"

We all cheered, running full speed onto the pitch.

The red stands roared when they saw us, sending up sparks with their wands. The Ravenclaw team was already on the field, standing in a horizontal line. We took our places in front of them, staring eachother down.

The stands were packed, students and teachers all crammed together on the oak benches. I slowly lowered my gaze, resting it on Annabeth in front of me. Her expression was blank, like I could've been any other player. I was fine by that – in fact, that would make the challenge easier.

There was the sound of leather snapping back, and a whoosh as the Bludgers and Snitch shot into the air. The referee started to say something, but I wasn't paying attention. Annabeth climbed onto her broom, and I followed her example. She was smirking, which didn't exactly make me feel better. There would be no mercy in this game.

_Athena always has a plan._ Her words from so long ago echoed in my head.

_I'm screwed._

The Quaffle shot up into the air, and the referee blew her whistle.

_Game on._

The roar from the crowd was deafening as I shot up into the air. The Ravenclaws in front were a blur of blue and silver.

I stopped flying a little above the stands, hovering in place. I glanced around, squinting to find the Snitch. Over by the hoops, Oliver batted the Quaffle away with the end of his broom.

Nothing. No glint of gold or giveaway flash to tell me where it was.

Well, this was going well.

I floated higher, until the whole crowd looked like a load dots.

Still nothing.

"Zeus dammi-"

"AND CHASE IS IN PURSUIT OF THE SNITCH! Poor Gryffindor, they're Seeker hasn't even spotted it…" The commentary sounded somewhere behind me.

_WHAT?_

I spun around. Annabeth was hurtling skyward, arm outstretched to reach an orb of gold fluttering above her head.

No way was I going to let her win so easy.

"SPIDER!" I yelled.

It was cruel, but it did the trick. Her concentration broke, and the Snitch shot off in my direction.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled after me as I soared after it. I stuck out my tongue as I flew by. 

The Snitch was barely ten yards away. The pressure was on. I could sense Annabeth right behind me, hot on my tail.

It was getting closer. Closer. I extended my hand, focusing completely on the little amber ball in front of me.

3….2…

Then the Snitch swerved to the right, leaving me going top speed, three feet away from one of the Hufflepuff pillars.

"Fantastic."

I slammed face first into the stands, Annabeth into my back. I tried to grab some of the fabric to slow my fall down, but no luck. We collided with the ground painfully, one on top of the other.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"Ugh," Annabeth groaned.

The referee blew her whistle.

We untangled ourselves and walked to the center of the field along with the others, and waited for the signal to take off again. The sounds of Beater's bats cracking against Bludgers and the Quaffle soaring through the air got softer the higher I flew.

I soared as high as I could go, determined to find the Snitch this time around. I glanced to my right, and spotted Annabeth hovering close by. I flew closer.

"Any idea where that thing is?" I joked, grinning.

She ignored me.

"Annabeth?"

"What?" She snapped. I flinched from the sudden anger.

"Um…" I studied her face. She was frowning, her grey eyes scanning the pitch. Eventually they rested back on me, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Percy. It's just…this is the biggest game I've ever played. I don't want anything to mess up."

"Well, it's my first time, so you have nothing to worry about." I grinned goofily, and she gave me a small smile back.

We were the closest you could get on broomsticks. Any closer and Annabeth's would impale me through the chest.

I ran my thumb over a graze above her left eyebrow.

"Bludger get you?"

She shoved my hand away. "It's just a scratch, Percy." She said distractedly. She seemed determined not to look at me.

I gently touched it again. There were only a few beads of blood, but the whole thing was red.

"Sorry." I said.

Her eyes finally met mine for a second before she groaned in defeat and pushed me away. 

"What?"

Annabeth made a half-hearted annoyed sound in the back of her throat. "It's hard to concentrate like that! Just…stop. You should be looking for it too."

I fought a smile."It sucks when you're attracted to your competition, right?"

"You're an idiot."

"You're a nerd."

"Kelp Head."

"Owl Face."

Our foreheads were nearly touching.

Annabeth closed her eyes. "I hate you, Percy Jackson."

I'm pretty sure I knew what would have happened next, but before anything could, a blur of gold whizzed right between us. 

We stared at eachother.

And then we took off at full speed after the Snitch.

"It's mine!" Annabeth yelled.

"When Hades sings soprano!" I called back. 

We soared neck-to-neck after the fluttering sphere, batting eachother's outstretched hands away.

It's amazing, really, how fast we can go from wanting to kiss eachother to wanting to rip eachother's head off.

We made a full lap around the pitch at stand-height, the cheering and the jeering near deafening. Then the Snitch picked up again and flew upwards, Annabeth and I in pursuit.

We were near the highest we could go when I realized something. Annabeth had the faster broom. A second more and she would have the Snitch.

So I did the stupidest thing ever. I lunged forward, letting go of my grip on the broom, and closed my hand around the Snitch.

I had it.

But I was also falling to my death. 

I hooked both feet around the broom, and the whole think lurched. I was hanging upside down, midair, my feet slowly sliding off the tilting broomstick and one hand grasping the cold golden sphere.

I glanced frantically at Annabeth, who looked pretty darn ticked. She showed no sign of helping.

"Anna-" My feet slid another inch, and I found myself staring at the ground, who-knows-how-far away. I swallowed.

"I'm gonna die here!" I said shrilly. The broom was wobbling dangerously. My feet were creeping towards the edge.  
"Annabeth?" I was seriously starting to doubt she would help me. Panic starting kicking in.

Finally I heard a sigh, and a familiar hand grasped my free one.

"I'm not going to let you fall, Seaweed Brain."

There was a jolt as she hoisted me up. The world swirled around me, and suddenly I was sitting upright on my broomstick.

I sucked in a breath of air and smiled at her. "Thanks, Wise Girl."

She shook her head, but she looked amused, not annoyed.

"Well, Mr. Champion? Are you going to fly down there and proclaim your victory?"

I beamed. "Absolutely."

~o~

_I watched Superman fly away, come back, I'll be with you someday. I'll be right here on the ground…when you come back down._

"And they're coming back down...who's w- GRYFFINDOR HAS THE SNITCH!"

Annabeth and I landed just as cheering erupted on all sides, nearly deafening me. The noise was nearly as bad as a volcano exploding, and trust me, I know exactly why that's like.

Sparks shot up into the air as I held the Snitch up, and if possible, the cheering got even louder. Red flags waved in the wind, and banners flashed as the Gryffindors held them up.

The rest of the team began to land an run towards me, but before the whole hosting-onto-shoulders-and-chanting thing could happen, I did something completely on-the-spot.

I turned towards Annabeth and kissed her, right in front of the crowds.

I don't know why I did it. It was sort of impulsive. I guess it was always a childhood fantasy, to win the game and kiss the girl in front of cheering crowds.

Wolf whistles sounded from the stands as we broke apart. Annabeth's face was flushed; from excitement or embarrassment I have no idea. There was a huge, stupid smile on my face that I couldn't control, and I didn't try to.

Within seconds the team had caught up, and the ground dropped as they hoisted me onto their shoulders. The feeling was pretty darn awesome. I could finally understand what was so great about getting a touch down, or winning a football game back home.

Gryffindors yelled my name, faces smiled at me from all sides, and the cheering nearly tore my eardrums.

Life was good.

I should've known that it wouldn't last. 

~o~

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of grey…_

Dinner that night was a feast. Or maybe it just seemed that way after the whole match.

I had nearly forgotten about the other event of the day before Dumbledore cleared his throat from the front of the hall.

Everybody turned to look at him. Of course. The Goblet!

I sat up immediately, watching as he placed the Goblet on the long table. Blue flames flared along the cup's rim. Was it just me, or did the whole hall just get darker? The candles dimmed, and the Goblet glowed even brighter, basking in its own firelight.

My heart pounded. This was it. This would decide the fate of our quest.

"The time has come." Dumbledore peered at us over the table. "You have entered your names. And now a single champion shall be chosen from each school to take on the challenges of the Triwizard Tournament."

The whole hall waited with baited breath as he extended a hand towards the Goblet.

The azure flames spluttered, and a tongue of fire whipped out, flinging a charred scrap of parchment into his palm.

"And the champion of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is…Fleur Delacour! Please follow your head of house to the dungeons."

The flawless, breathtaking girl from the arrival day rose to applause and wolf whistles, curtsied and nearly danced over to where Madam Maxine stood by the dungeons with a proud smile on her face.

The Goblet sparked again, sending out another burnt scrap.

"And the Durmstrang Institute….Victor Krum!"

This time the roar was deafening. The famous guy that everyone had been going on about rose, smiled at a few of the swooning fangirls, and made his way to Karkroff, who clapped him on the back and muttered something.

"And finally, the Hogwarts Champion…" Dumbledore held up the last bit of parchment.

The whole hall held their breath. The only sounds were the burning wicks of candles and shoes scraping against stone.

"Cedric Diggory!"

And it was like everything around me hit slow motion. I could hear the cheers, but they sounded far away.

No demigod had gotten into the tournament. It was over. If we couldn't repeat history, there was no telling what would happen. It would be like losing the Battle of the Labyrinth, although something told me the consequences would be worse.

I zoned back in, only to meet Rachel's horrified look from across the hall. We were out of the tournament, and there was nothing we could do.

But before any of us could really panic, something happened.

Fire shot out of the Goblet once more, shooting yet another slip into the air. It fell slowly, like a leaf through water.

Dumbledore opened his palm, and it floated right in.

"Percy Jackson."

The whole hall went eerily quiet. The candles flickered, casting shifting shadows along the worn walls. Almost like the flick of a switch, the whole castle seemed sinister, like it could open up and swallow me like a demon from Tartarus.

Dumbledore was looking right at me, his eyes accusing. Fear shot down through my stomach as I shakily got to my feet, legs lead.

What was this even supposed to mean?

There was a single clap from somewhere down the Gryffindor table, but it was drowned out by the jeering and glares of the Hufflepuff house.

"Percy Jackson, you will discuss this with your Head of House. I will have a word with you at the dungeons." Dumbledore's voice was ice.

My mind went blank. I walked forward, ignoring the stares, the fingers pointed, the accusing looks and the occasional concerned glance from the campers.

I stopped in front of McGonnagall, trying to ask her a silent question.

_What the heck is going on?_

She looked at me pointedly and gestured to the door. My stomach sank, but just as I walked through she whispered, "Not now, Jackson."

I swallowed and stepped into the circular room, and was met by daggers worthy of a ticked Annabeth.

"Hi," I said lamely, wishing I could just melt through the floor and disappear.

This was all too much to comprehend. One minute no demigods were in, and the next, the Triwizard Tournament...well, wasn't a _Tri_wizard tournament anymore.

Before I could say something, anything – ask for an explanation, apologize – Dumbledore stormed into the room, his robes billowing around him. His eyes were frosty, his jaw set. I'd never seen him so mad.

"Percy Jackson, do you have _any idea what you've done_?"

###

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day…_


	32. Chapter 14HP Doorways

…**Okay.**

**So, I get that you all want to hit us right now. Or possibly send us to Anubis/Hades/Pluto.**

**But I'd just like to say this: we're never going stop this. There will be…challenges, like the past few months…but we won't stop.**

**So…wow. A lot's happened. I **_**have **_**been writing a lot myself, and even though I feel horrible – well, we **_**both **_**do – for neglecting/procrastinating this, I did learn a lot. About myself, about writing…I met some amazing people over this break, including my fearless sisters. :)**

**Also, Ice wrote a five page essay/speech on how he isn't going to even try to excuse himself for this, how sorry he is, yada yada yada…but my dog at it.**

**Which is quite a feat, may I add, because she is a foot and a half big.**

**Anyway. I'm in a new school now, a lot busier than before, and same goes for Ice, but we **_**will **_**keep this up.**

**Last but not least: Thank you. Thank you for sticking with us through this, for giving us so much more than we **_**ever **_**expected when we started. When we began, Ice and I thought we'd aim for a hundred reviews by the end of the whole story. You have done so much more. So thank you to every single person who has read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. **

**Okay. You can kill us now. *****ducks under table*******

**##**

_(Ron POV)_

In 10 seconds, I kind of focused on what was right in front of me. Harry was still looking shocked. I hit him. 

"Whaaaa?" 

"Dude, look in front of you."

"What do you- WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" 

"Well, something's happened." I said. 

"Yeah. I know that." Harry said. "I thought of that already. But what

caused it?" 

"Well," said Hermione, "It was big." 

There was a massive hole right in front of us. It had a crack through it, and it was crumbling. There was also a footprint smashed into it, and it had black liquid oozing out of it. 

"What is that?" Hermione asked cautiously. 

"Looks like some type of oil." I muttered. 

"Like blood…" Harry thought out loud. 

"Should we follow the hole?" Harry asked. 

"Maybe…" Hermione murmured. She traced her finger over the pattern of the crack. "It was a hyperborean." 

"What?" I asked. How did she know that? Did it come out of her book? 

"Blue giants…" Harry said. "Peace-loving. Must be bad if they turned over to Kronos, right?" 

"Correct." Hermione said. "This is shaped like the side of their bodies… unusual." 

"How do you guys know this?" I asked, dumbfounded. 

"Mum told us that we would have knowledge." Hermione replied. 

"Well, I didn't get it." I muttered. 

"Because you're thick already, Athena didn't decide to give it to you." Harry joked. 

"Never mind…" I sighed. 

"I think we should follow it," said Harry. "It could give us a valuable clue to where Luke is." 

"Me too," I quickly said, because it sounded like a good idea. 

"No, you don't understand…" Hermione said. "These are lethal." 

"Well, so are we." I said. 

She sighed. "OK. But I warn you… this might not be pretty." 

We set off down the long corridor. At least it was totally straight for a while. Then there was a crossroad. 

"Heads or tails?" I joked. 

"Heads." Harry said, totally serious. 

"You landed on left," Hermione said. "I guess that's the way." 

Left was a dead end. It was rather pretty though, a tapestry of a cat with mysterious grey eyes, blacker than the night. It looked like Professor

McGonagall in animal form. 

"I guess we go the other way, huh?" I said. 

"We have a choice?" Asked Hermione. "'Cause I think I heard footsteps coming down here." 

"Wand or weapon?" I muttered. 

"Wand." Hermione mouthed. "Not enough training."  
I pulled my wand out of my belt. It was rather short, but felt light in my hand, and satisfying. 

The footsteps came nearer. 

"This is it," Harry whispered.  
The beast came around the corner. It was a dog- but not just any dog. It was like Fluffy's mutant brother. It had two heads, and four eyes. One was completely white, with no pupil. The others were black. It hadn't appeared to have seen us. Suddenly one of its heads snapped around. White foam dribbled out of the side of its mouth. 

"Orthrus." Hermione muttered. 

"What?" Harry whispered. 

"Brother of Hades' guard dog. _Evil _brother." 

"Damn." 

"How did it die?" I asked, as it cautiously approached us. 

"Heracles…he killed it… with an arrow." 

"Great. Just great. Do we have an arrow? No." I whispered. 

"I don't believe it would roam free," Hermione said, as the animal stood ten metres from us. "It would have to-" 

"DIVE!" Harry yelled, as the animal pounced, tackling me out of the way. 

"What?" I asked. Then I realized Hermione was in the way. I jumped and pushed her into the corner, as the beast slammed into me, pushing me against the wall, and knocking me out. 

## 

I was having a nightmare. Everything was cold. I was covered in water and shivering. I seemed to be back in the Forest Pool, where I defeated the horcrux. But Harry wasn't there this time. The locket was on the ground. I didn't have the sword of Gryffindor, but it slowly creaked open.  
The bushes around me were on fire. I nervously stepped a few feet back from the horcrux. No flashes of light, but it began to talk to me. 

"Demigod, you have done what you can. But can you escape what loyalty lies inside you?" There was a mental image of Hermione screaming in pain. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, and she was being tortured repeatedly. This time, Bellatrix was going to kill her. I scrambled to my feet. 

"_Avada kedavra." _For a second, dream-Hermione's eyes were bright red. Then she crumpled. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I screamed. 

The voice laughed. It was croaking, and disgusting. 

"Would you go over to my side if she did?" The voice laughed. So did the dream Hermione, now in a different scene, in a long cloak with golden eyes. "If Kronos needed something different, would you go over with her?" 

I moaned. 

"Who are you more faithful to? Your true love, or your friend, _Harry Potter._" It said "Harry Potter" in a mocking tone. 

"You- you're trying to trick me…" I moaned. 

"Is that so? The voice laughed. "We'll see about that, my friend." 

And then I woke up. 

##

"Harry…" I muttered. 

Everything was blurry. Someone was over where I was lying. 

"Harry? He's awake." I recognized Hermione's voice. 

"Where- where am I?" I groaned, put my hand up to my head, which ached like a sword had been driven into it. It came away with blood. I realized there was a huge gash on my head. 

"In the Labyrinth," Hermione replied. 

"Damn," I murmured. I tried to get up, but my legs failed me, and I collapsed. 

"You okay?" Hermione came running. 

"Fine… need food and water…" 

"I'll get a digestive biscuit…" Hermione fumbled around in her bottomless bag. "A-ha! Here we go." She gave it to me. 

"Thanks, Hermione. Is there a spell you can put on a water bottle to make it bottomless?" 

She laughed. "No, sadly." 

"Why, physics law! WHY!" I yelled. 

She laughed again. 

Shall we continue? We need to-" 

"No," She said. "We found the trail, and we're camping outside the hole." 

"Thank god," I muttered. 

"Harry is on lookout. They say that if you take your eyes away from the Labyrinth for a second, it could change." 

"Okay, okay. Enough lying around. We need to follow the trail." I said. 'Speaking of which, how did you defeat that dog? You didn't do Avada Kedavra on it, did you?" 

"No. We just did random spells to scare it. It must of escaped from it's owner." 

"And who was that supposed to be?" 

"A monster called Geryon. It is a creature that can grow to great size, or be a normal dog." 

"Oh, hey, Ron, we should leave if you're okay." 

"Sure, I'm fine." I said. By now I had stood up, and was brushing myself off. "Lets go." 

Hermione pointed her wand at the tent, and it collapsed into a bundle and drifted into the bag. She noticed me watching. 

"I've been practicing while you were out." She said. 

"I was out _how _long?" 

"About two hours." 

I stood up. I wasn't about to make my friends stop for me.  
"Lets go." 

We ran through the massive crack in the wall. I was limping slightly, but I didn't quite care. The first tunnel was splattered with green liquid. I touched it, and yelped in pain. There was a blue mark on my finger. 

"You okay, Ron?" Hermione rushed over. 

"I can't feel anything, but… it's just unusual." 

"Probably an enchanted bruise." Harry replied. 

"Yeah, but… it's just… never mind." 

We carried on. 

There was a massive punch hole in the wall, then crunched into another tunnel. 

When we got to the turn, we realized it was a dead end. 

"But there was only this way to go!" I said. 

"We must have turned wrong…" I muttered. 

"OK, lets go back." Ron said. 

"Why?" Hermione asked. "_Confringo!_" She yelled. The wall burst into green flames. They died down, and the wall was unharmed. 

"Digging charm?" I suggested. 

"_Defodio!"_ We all yelled. The wall had a massive hall dug out of it by invisible hands. 

"I love that charm." I said. 

" Me too." Harry agreed. 

There was a small black wand on the floor beside the wall. 

"What's that…" Harry stopped. He picked it up. "_Prior Incantato!_" 

The wand threw a projection against the wall. It was an explosion charm, and then a fixing charm. 

"They went this way!" I yelled excitedly. 

"Let's go!" Harry said. 

"Hold on…" Hermione said. She shook her head. "It's nothing. We're fine. Come on." 

"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I get this feeling… when something's wrong. Like someone's put a bomb on my head and it's ticking, and when it explodes I'll finally find out." 

"OK… can you explain that again? I got stuck at the bomb bit." 

"You really aren't good at this, are you?" 

"Hey, guys"- Harry looked anxiously- "I think we found something."

**I have auditions for an unplugged concert tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to update my own chapter until this weekend. Buuuut Ice should be able to, since he owes a double chapter. :3 Hopefully.**

**Wish me luck if you aren't toooooo mad at us. xP **

**See you soon!**

**~FlameTamer16**


	33. Chapter 15HP Tricks and Traps

**A/N: Look, guys. I know I am the worst person to trust to write you chapters in the world. I am horribly horrible. I can lick the soles of your shoes if you want. In fact I actually FORGOT about the TriForce Trilogy. I have been an idiot to all of you.**

**Can you forgive me if we upload chapters more often after this? I am extremely sorry. I have always thought of the Trilogy's readers as the nicest. Like, ever. And you can really kill me now. I'll just duck under the table.**

**Oh, and we don't on HP + PJ&O.**

**-Ice**

There was a stone, a glowing _green _stone on the floor. Harry picked it up.

"Um… Harry? I don't think you shou-" Hermione began.

"Hang on. There's an inscription carved into it. It says, '_Leave Kronos alone. This is your last w-_' it ran out of space there. What do you think it was saying?"

"I can give a guess." I said. I grabbed it off him. Something glistened on the stone. "War-"

Harry screamed and his pupils turned blue for one second before he collapsed.

"Harry!" I yelled.

I rolled him over. His head had cracked open on the stone surface. Blood splattered the shining floor. One of his eyes had swollen shut.

"Hermione! This is bad."

Hermione was fumbling in the bag she found a glass vial and tossed it to me. I grabbed it but it slipped out of my reach and smashed next to his head. Glass got tangled in his hair.

"Great!" Hermione yelled. "This is totally a trap!"

"What do you mean totally a trap?"

She pointed at one of my fingers. A single drop of something rolled off one.

"What's that?"

"Grease."

"How did I get grease on my fingers?"

"The stone had grease on it."

"****!" I said, not feeling the slightest bit of shame. "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, Harry groaned. We turned to look at him. Smoke was coming out of the ground where the bottle had smashed. It turned transparent in the air.

"Eh?" I said, then wondered how tongue-tied I must sound.

The smoke (you could just see it) entered the crack in Harry's head. It started to close up.

"What the-" I stared at the crack. It wasn't there any more. "What- what happened?"

Hermione stared at Harry.

"Thank you, Ἀσκληπιός." She said.

"Pardon me?" was my intelligent response.

"Asklēpiós." She replied. "I mean, Asclepius."

"Who's Ass-clip-i-oss?" I asked. "God of medicine and healing?" I replied to myself.

"Mum thing, remember? Come on, he's waking up."

"_Mum thing?_" I muttered under my breath.

Harry woke up. "What happened?" He asked. He stood up. "One minute I was talking, next I'm on the floor and nothing's happened between the two!" He stared at me. "I fainted, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh. You were-" Hermione started to explain to Harry.

"We have to go." I reminded Hermione.

"OK." Harry said. "I just need to take this stone-"

"NO! Remember, it's a trap."

"Oh yeah."

We continued where we were going. It was dark inside the cave, but we continued as much as we can.

Harry leant against the wall.

"I feel faint." He said.

"No wonder," Hermione replied. "We've been going five hours."

"Then where is this giant? I think he's a valuable clue. And I think we need him to direct us to-"

There was a crunching noise ahead of us.

"Did… did you hear that?" Hermione asked.

"Hear what?" Harry replied.

_Crunch._

"Something's coming." I muttered.

_Crunch._

"OK… that is seriously creepy."

_Crunch._

"Get ready…"

_Crunch._

Something huge was coming down our passageway.

_Crunch._

__

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Something screamed and suddenly four beasts were in front of us.

Beast one was purple and looked like a gnomish beast. It had grey teeth that clicked shut. It was tiny but suddenly it grew to a massive creature of grey black and oozy yellow pus dripping down around it.

Beast two was a giant winged boar, and was (somehow I knew this) born from Poseidon and Medusa's affair in the temple of Athena.

Beast three was (apparently) called the Ceryneian Hind, or Cerynitis των Δώδεκα άθλοι του Ηρακλή. It was huge, but quite weak.

Hermione her knife out in a flash. I mean, Meanmauler. Whatever. She leapt at Gnome Beast and sliced at his legs stabbing them in the sides.

I threw my bag onto the floor and ripped my hand into the sack and drew the hatchet out. I threw it at Giant Boar and while it was in the air it spun 360 degrees and went into his mouth and out his throat. He froze, with a hand on the back of his throat. He fell, and a shattering scream pierced the air as he dissolved into sand.

I dived through the creature's former place and jumped into the wall, and banged my head on a bump. I towards the floor but before I hit the ground and bruised my bottom I grabbed onto the hatchet (which was stuck in the wall) and pulled. Suddenly the five metre drop seemed a lot further then it was. A fear of heights? OH, COME ON.

I flipped over with the axe and it pulled out. I almost cried with relief. But there was one problem. As I flipped over and the axe pulled out I started falling towards the floor. I was going to break my back, surely. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I was hit by an uncontrollable object, which crashed me into the wall. I yelled out. Suddenly everything went white and I opened my eyes.

"Hermione?" I said with disbelief. Hermione was on top of me with her knife.

"Go…" She whispered before her head hit the floor.

"Hermione!" I screamed. I jumped up. Harry was still fighting the Ceryneian Hind, and the Gnome Beast was next to Hermione in a flash. He bent down.

_Oh god. _They could suck your blood too? "HERMIONE!" I screamed and launched myself at the Beast. I sliced at his head with the hatchet and cut it off. He stood there with a surprised look on his face. Then he dropped to the floor, clutching at his head, and dissolved into yellowness.

Hermione lay there. Pale and deathly. I remembered her last words. _Go… _I stood up.

"Sorry, love." I whispered. Then I ran to Harry. There was a pile of yellow dust at his feet.

"We did it!" He yelled.

I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hermione…" I said. "We have to help her!"

He walked over.

"This doesn't look good," He said, indicating the blood spilling out of a gash in her stomach. "We need to find help."

Just then, the dog we saw earlier came sprinting towards us. Orthrus. I braced myself for attack. But it didn't touch us. Instead it bi into Hermione's arm and dragged her off.

"No, you evil *******." I said. "No one tries to kidnap my girlfriend." I lunged at it but it was already sprinting off. "HERMIONE!" I screamed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. I groaned and fell to my knees.

**Ok. You can kill me now.**

###

**Hiya. Flame here.**

**So….yeah, we suck. I wouldn't be surprised if you've given up on this story by now.**

**But, summer's here, and that means plenty of time to reread the two most epic series and WRITE! I'll take advantage of this time and update as much as possible :) Like before, Ice and I are probably going to be on opposite sides of the world, but we'll work it out.**

**If you're reading this, then I love you. You're amazing for keeping up with this story, or even reading it for the first time. **

**And now, if you don't mind, I shall sign off en français.**

**À plus tard! :) **


End file.
